En el Amor no se manda
by bebehuddy
Summary: La Historia de amor entre los dos excelentes actores,Hugh Laurie y Lisa Edelstein...como hubiera querido que pasara..o me imagino que pasó..
1. Chapter 1

En el amor no se manda

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando crees que tienes todo controlado, que eres dueña de la situación, algo pasa siempre que hará que te ubiques irremediablemente…..

El proyecto es genial, la oportunidad es única, que más podría pedir? Siempre he podido trabajar en esto que me apasiona, la actuación, conocer gente maravillosa, tener muchos amigos….siento que siempre he sido de espíritu libre, nada me detiene, nadie me controla…

Trabajar en House me ha hecho aún más segura de mí….sé que nunca he tenido problemas para conseguir galanes, no puedo quejarme, pero no me ató a nada ni a nadie…..Por eso, cuando regresamos a grabar en año nuevo la continuación de la Segunda temporada, y tanto David como Katy me pidieron hablar conmigo en privado, no imaginé lo que ellos tenían en mente.

David: Lisa, cómo estás? Que tal las vacaciones?

Lisa: Feliz¡ convivir con mis padres, mis hermanos, sobrinos, es genial¡ la verdad disfruta estar con ellos porque grabando ustedes saben que difícil es estar con la familia…

Katy: bien Lisa, que bueno, quisiéramos que ustedes pudieran descansar más, pero sabes como son celosos los tiempos en los foros….

Después de abrazarse y platicar brevemente…

Katy: Lisa queremos pedirte un favor, bueno, tanto a ti como a Hugh, pero preferimos hablarlo en forma separada..

Lisa: adelante, los escucho…

David: Lisa, consideramos que si ustedes están de acuerdo, y viendo la buena química que arrojan ambos personajes, tanto dentro como fuera del set, quisiéramos pedirles…que aparenten que hay algo más, fuera de cámara…-esto último lo dijo Shore un tanto apenado…

Lisa: soltó una gran carcajada….por Dios, pensé que era otra cosa, por supuesto que sí¡ cuenten conmigo para ello….ya hablaron con Hugh? El es casado, podrá tener más problemas ….

David: no te preocupes, lo manejaremos con El y si piensa igual que tú, programaremos más entrevistas, salidas,. todo lo que sea posible, ya que esto levantará muy bien el raiting….-con una gran sonrisa…

Los tres se pararon de la sala de juntas, y se despidieron, cada quien a lo suyo…..

Al día siguiente, al plateárselo a Hugh, él si se mostró más sorprendido, no estando acostumbrado a ese tipo de "juegos" de mercadotecnia, temía no solo por su familia, sino por Lisa, el público, etc.

Pero fue tranquilizado, tanto David como Katy sabían su negocio y sabían muy bien como se comportaban los fans con el amor "real" de los personajes principales de las series, …..Hugh aceptó, solo pidió tiempo para manejarlo con Jo. Ese mismo día le llamó, y la sorpresa de Hugh, fue la indiferencia de su esposa, lo cual, lo dejó más tranquilo…adelante al amor aparente de Lisa y Hugh, no sería nada formal, solo indicios, coqueteos….todo lo que hace que los fans vuelen su imaginación….así comenzó lo que ellos nunca hubieran pensado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al toparse el primer día de filmaciones Hugh y Lisa, ella atino a soltar una de sus más comunes carcajadas, le dió un fuerte abrazo, tal vez un poco más de demostración que lo habitual, pero valía ir practicando….

Hola Hugh? Como te ha ido en tus vacaciones? – le preguntó Lisa

H: Ya sabes como son esos días, la pasas bien, pero en realidad, no descansas nada, es andar de arriba para abajo saludando familiares, atendiendo pendientes, consintiendo a los crios…pero todo genial, y tú que tal Lisa?

L: super ¡ ya sabes…también como tú pase unos días familiares muy intensos, nos fuimos todos a unas cabañas, esquiamos, la pasamos de lujo¡ pero lista para trabajar….Hugh, supongo que ya hablaron contigo, sobre….

H: sì, si jajaja, espero no te resulte incómodo….-viéndola atento

L: En lo absoluto¡ esto es muy normal, la verdad, y sí en cámara pintamos bien, no pasa nada que los fans se ilusionen un poco más, eso ayudará a la serie…que tienes pensado algo, hay algún plan para nosotros?

H: empecemos con …que te parece una salida a cenar, el cine…tú dime….

L: hecho¡ pasa por mi a las 8,dejame te anoto la dirección – listo¡ aquí tienes…la pasaremos bien te lo aseguro, -le tomó el brazo y se retiró alegre.

H: lo sé….-dijo sin dejar de verle muy atento…

Finalmente, paso por ella, la llevó a una Obra de teatro que se estrenaba ese día, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención de todos los medios, ellos caminaban juntos, obvio, no se tomaban de la mano pero si se distinguía las atenciones que él, como todo un caballero, le otorgaba a su compañera…fueron entrevistados a gritos y ellos solo sonreían, contestando que aprovechaban que ambos querían disfrutar del espectáculo.

Al salir, pasó lo mismo, pero ellos estaban preparados. Se veían tan bien…subieron a su auto ..

L: Hugh, que bien que decidiste por venir acá¡ la verdad la pasamos mejor…

H: Te lo dije, Lisa, desde que te recogí he querido decirte algo, pero me daba un poco de pena, pero no es justo no hacerlo….te ves guapísima, gracias por hacer todo esto por mí por la serie…

L: tú te ves también encantador¡ que tierno¡ -y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla..

El se ruborizó por completo…a pesar de tener semejante trabajo en la actuación, no dejaba de tener sus raíces inglesas, en donde la demostración de afectos, le costaba más trabajo de lo normal.

H: bien bien…vamos a …cenar?

L:claro, tú escoge el lugar, vamos, has tenido buenas decisiones.

H: bien, te llevaré a un lugar donde sirven delicioso, es un lugar cómodo, ya lo verás¡

Llegaron a su restaurante favorito, y no se equivocaba, ahí no tuvieron la persecución esperada, lo cual sorprendió a Lisa…

L: se suponía que la idea es que nos vean juntos, acá no veo periodistas…

H: bueno, ya saldrá algo lo verás, pero Lisa la verdad, a mí me gusta también la privacidad, espero no te moleste..

L: no ,claro, no…es agradable no ser molestada…haber Hugh, que me cuentas que no sepa de tí? Le dijo con una cara tierna, recargando sus brazos en la pequeña mesa alumbrada con velas..él bajó la mirada…

H: no lo sé, sabes todo de mì.Inglès,3 hijos, amante del deporte, las motos, de la buena comida..

L: háblame de tu esposa…nunca dices nada de ella…

Hugh cambió su rostro, de una alegre sonrisa, a desaparecerla por completo.

H: no lo sé, que quieres saber… desviaba su mirada…

L: porqué? No quieres hablar de ella? Cuánto tienen de casados? Como se conocieron? Que te gustó de ella? Anda, esas cosas….-mencionaba curiosa…

H: Lisa, no sé, porque te interesa saber esas cosas, por cuestiones de trabajo, la conocí en mi época cuando iniciaba en la actuación, …no se que más….somos un matrimonio con 3 hijos, casi no nos vemos por yo estar acá….

L:pero porqué no se vinieron contigo? Sé que dices que para no perjudicarlos, pero..

H: es lo mejor¡ así lo decidimos, tú sabes como es la televisión, un día tienes trabajo y al otro te cancelan la serie…-en eso llegó el mesero a dejar las bebidas previamente solicitadas..

L: está bien esta bien…-tomando un sorbo a su bebida- no quiero importunarte, sé que no eres muy abierto, solo pensé que nos podíamos conocer mejor…olvídalo.-ya el rostro de Lisa estaba serio..

H: vale, perdón…bueno, haber, haber, tu turno…dime quien es el afortunado? Tienes pareja actualmente, no?

L: lo dices como si no supiera estar sola, por Dios, Hugh..

H: bueno, no conozco bien a tus galanes, pero bueno, déjame recordar, mmmm, cuando tuvimos aquella cena antes de parar la primera temporada en vacaciones de navidad, llevaste ...a….ese musculoso actor…

L: un amigo¡ no era mi novio, se llama Lance Foster…creo que ya está por casarse, dijo divertida….

H: oh que pena¡ …..

L: oye¡ creo que me tenías vigilada….haber y tú …porque no te acompañó tu esposa?

H: ya te lo dije, no la importunaré solo por una cena, son muchos kilómetros Lisa - otra vez serio…

L:mira que te parece si ordenamos, cenamos rico dejamos nuestras parejas en paz por hoy?

H: es un trato¡ levanto la copa y brindaron…. Por nuestra relación falsa¡ dijo él….

L: salud¡ - chocaron sus copas….

La noche siguió divertida, hablando de los errores de grabación de ese día, de la presión del foro, de los coqueteos de Spencer con Morrison….lo normal, los chismes del trabajo….

Terminaron la cena, y él fue a dejarla a su casa, la acompañó a la puerta, y ella le dijo casi susurrando…

L: Hugh…

H: si?….por que hablas así…?

L: no se sabe si anda un paparazzi por acá, pudieron habernos seguido desde el teatro….te daré un abrazo y un beso coquetón, va?

Y antes que él respondiera, ella se abalanzó sobre él, le dió un abrazo realmente apretado, él atinó a abrazarla en igual forma…ella se separó un poco, y le dió un beso tierno a un lado de los labios, casi rozándolos…..

L:buenas noches Hugh…- dijo con ojos picarones….lo soltó pero él aún no lo hacía…reaccionó y por fin la liberó..ella abrió su puerta y ya adentro, le dijo adiós con la mano, levantando ambos pulgares, en señal de triunfo, …todo estaba saliendo bien….solo que ….

Hugh se quedó segundos, viendo como se cerraba la puerta, y tocando el lugar exacto donde le fue otorgado el beso….esa noche…soñaría con eso, y más….alguien no se lo estaba tomando como un simple juego…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El tiempo se fué volando, ellos en los foros, la serie recibiendo muchos aplausos alrededor del mundo… la producción les preparaba ocasionalmente, salidas planeadas, a alguna premier, alguna obra benéfica, cualquier cosa que ayudara a los fines originales. Ambos siempre eran materia dispuesta. Para Hugh todo era más novedoso porque en su natal Inglaterra él no acostumbraba a tanta sociabilidad, pero Lisa, para Lisa esto era pan comido.

El admiraba eso de ella, la manera en que se desenvolvía, hacía sentir bien a los terceros, y además, se divertía de lo lindo. Le encantaba estar con ella, lo hacíaa reír con sus ocurrencias, lo hacía sentir..vivo.

Sus compañeros más directos sabían el plan, se les había comunicado, por eso, nunca era novedad los lunes observar algunos periódicos en las mesas de lectura, donde todos se divertían leyendo las "nuevas" de Lisa y Hugh.

Era la hora del almuerzo Lisa se sentaba con el pequeño grupo, Robert, Spencer, Morrison, y él, y ella recibía una llamada al celular…

L: Hola¡ bien…..y tu? …jajajaja, apenas almorzaremos, ..en serio?...aquí, afuera? Ahhhh, claro claro, voy para allá…. – colgando la llamada, parándose y diciéndoles rápidamente a sus compañeros –

L: amigos, almuerzo fuera¡ vienen por mí¡ me cayó de sorpresa¡

M: quien? –cuenta mujer¡

L: ya sabes….soltando una carcajada

Hugh la miraba sin pestañear..- quien Lisa?

L: bueno, es Giancarlo, un amigo, lo conocí en las vacaciones de navidad, él paseaba con unos amigos, y bueno, platicamos un poco, nos dimos los teléfonos, y hemos estado en contacto…me dijo que visitaría de nuevo América, y va…está aquí¡ - por demás emocionada…

R: irán a almorzar me supongo….-seguía comiendo

H: Lisa, no creo que sea conveniente….

L: perdón?

H:por que te sorprende? Sabes lo que estamos haciendo, es parte del trabajo, y ahora lo arruinarás todo…-serio

L:a que te refieres?

Los demás simplemente se agacharon, en silencio….

H: me refiero, a que tenemos semanas, semanas Lisa, trabajando en esto, y tú, saldrás a almorzar, te dejaras ver con alguien más, y gracias por arruinar todo el tiempo invertido¡ - ya Hugh se mostraba realmente molesto

L: pues mira tú, no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso para salir a almorzar…por favor Hugh no tengo 10 años ni eres mi papá….se retiraba …

Hugh se paró rápidamente – Pues no, no lo soy y ni lo deseo, pero tienes una responsabilidad aquí, con la producción, conmigo, que crees, que para mí es fácil? Recuerda que tengo una familia, y todos los indicativos de lo que hacemos les afecta…. –ya estaban frente a frente

L: pues lo siento, por tí por ellos, por David, por quien sea¡ iré a almorzar…-se iba

H: pues les diré a Kate y David¡ gritó¡ - al terminar, sabía que lo dijo era realmente muy pero muy estúpido…sonaba con un niño de 5 años amenazándola con acusarla….

Lisa solo volteó, se rió y salió de la habitación….

Ya no hablaron de nada en el almuerzo los tres….

Lisa regresó y encontró el set normal, ingresó a su tráiler y se disponía a descansar un poco, esperando su llamado.. –cuando de repente, tocaron muy fuerte la puerta- abrió-

L:que pasa? – era Hugh, con Kate…pasen..

K: disculpa Lisa, lo que pasa es que…-volteaba a ver a Hugh – estamos, muy preocupados por …por favor Lisa, espero no te molestes…-sonaba avergonzada

H: dile, dile, mira Lisa, tú aceptaste, y ahora, no puedes, así, simplemente salir con, voy a almorzar con un amigo…-lo decía acelerado, molesto

L: que divertido¡ en serio ¡ no puedo ni molestarme, es la cosa más estúpida…por favor, primero, es mi vida, segundo, es un amigo¡ fuimos a almorzar, no estoy planeando mis siguientes 20 años, ni me mudaré ni nada, creo que merezco vida privada, no creen?

K: lo sé Lisa – volteaba a ver a Hugh seria – lo que pasa es que quería saber si podíamos seguir contando contigo…

L: claro que si, claro, pero espero que no tenga que estar pidiendo autorización para salir con algún amigo….

K: oh no¡ claro que no¡ - te siguió algún fotógrafo? – preguntó –

L: no lo creo…aparte, lo lleve a almorzar a un lugar muy pequeño y alejado, pensé en eso, después de los comentarios de Hugh antes de irme- señalándolo –

H: vaya¡ mínimo algo sirvió¡ - seguía molesto – y al sentirse molesto, aparentemente se ponía más, al no saber porque actuaba de esa forma….

K: te dejamos Lisa, falta poco para tu llamado, disculpa….- salía Kate

H: la verdad, eres terca Lisa…-también salía, dando un portazo…

Lisa solo se quedó pensativa – que le pasaba a Hugh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las grabaciones transcurrían normal… cuando ese viernes terminaron de filmar, Lisa se iba apresurada, Hugh la alcanzó – que pasa cual es la prisa? – Lisa puso cara de extrañada, intentaba abrir su camioneta…

L: ninguna Hugh, estoy cansada….

H: esta semana no paseamos como lo habitual…-bajó la mirada

L: lo sé, pero tengo visitas, y las estoy atendiendo…

H: en tu casa? Tienes visitas? Quienes?

L: te dije que llegaron unos amigos que conocí en vacaciones, y no, no están en la casa, se hospedan en un hotel, pero los he estado paseando, conociendo algo de LA

Hugh relajó los músculos de la cara…eran varios…bueno, por lo menos, no salía con el amigote ese…pensaba..

L:Hugh¡

H: correcto, pues bien…que pases un buen fin de semana!-se dirigía a su coche deportivo

L: que amable, igual Hugh…

Esos días le parecieron eternos…necesitaba verla, era una buena amiga, platicaban delicioso, y se convertía poco a poco en alguien importante en su vida...no quería dedicar tiempo pensando porque o si era correcto o no…él solo se perdía en esa felicidad….

Se notó que a la semana siguiente, Lisa estaba libre, sus amigos habían regresado a Italia, su lugar de origen. Eso fue más tranquilizante para Hugh. Por lo que en una oportunidad, durante esa calurosa mañana, le comentó a David…

H: deberíamos tener alguna participación en la fundación pro infancia no lo crees David?

D: eh…a si, es el jueves verdad? Quieres asistir?

H: deberíamos asistir tanto Lisa como yo…es lo más conveniente, podrías apartarnos lugares?

D: cuenta con ello…

Por la tarde, Lisa se despedía como de costumbre, -al ver a Hugh, hasta mañana ¡

H: lista para el jueves? Te comentó David?

L: noop…que pasa?

H: ah si, es que la producción quiere tener presencia en el evento benéfico infantil del jueves, y bueno, nos programaron la asistencia a dicha cena…es de súper gala…

L: ok…claro, claro, me parece necesario apoyar a la causa….a que hora es?

H: 9, estaré recogiéndote, si te parece, a las 8, estás de acuerdo? El tráfico, uff, prefiero mejor tomarle tiempo, como ves?

L: claro Hugh, faltan dos días pero estamos de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, se despidió

Al llegar el jueves, Hugh estaba ansioso, quería que terminarán las grabaciones…Lisa había finalizado temprano, como a las 4, en cambio él, -veía su reloj – casi son las 7¡, caminó apresurado con David..

H: me voy, no puedo quedarme más, sé que faltan dos tomas David pero tengo el compromiso de la cena…y…

D: es a las 9 Hugh y puedes llegar más tarde..

H: pues sí, lo sé, pero tengo que llegar, bañarme,…

D: ok, ok, no quiero que te molestes, vá, mañana continuamos…sin ti, no tiene caso ni que nos quedemos nosotros, sales en todas las escenas….que se diviertan…

Hugh salió literalmente corriendo, llegó a su casa y se arregló lo más rápido posible..él, sin falta, estaba a las 8 pm en la puerta de Lisa….presionó el timbre…llevaba un pequeño conjunto de rosas rojas….

L: pasaaaaaa¡ gritó …aún no estoy lista, está abierta la puerta Hugh….

Hugh entró temeroso, aún no conocía la casa de Lisa, si, había ido muchas veces a dejarla, recogerla, pero no había pasado más allá del lobby...por lo que, teniendo semejante oportunidad, no, no la pensaba desaprovechar. Recorrió rápidamente el piso, todo magníficamente decorado, con hermosas pinturas, algunas del rostro de Lisa, todo era tan armonioso, un piano¡ - lo tocará? Pensó…mmm, no lo sabía…. Continuaba, la cocina enorme, con un comedor para 10 personas, lo cual seguro era por las constantes visitas de su familia…seguro…

Se asomó a todo el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la casa, aún había luz de día, se apreciaban los 4,5, cuántos perros tendrás mujer? Que corrían alegres…apenas se disponía a abrir para inspeccionar el área tras la casa, cuando, lo detuvo el grito …

L: Hugh, discúlpame¡no me gusta ser impuntual, solo que no me decidía que ponerme, se veía el rostro de Lisa asomándose por la escalera, sin verse su cuerpo, eso era un poco gracioso…con el pelo aún mojado…

H: oh, tranquila, hay tiempo, continúa….-no lo decía muy convencido, su plan se caía…el deseaba tener ese momento antes de la cena, para acercarse más a ella, platicar, ahí , en su casa….pero, por otro lado, seguiría inspeccionando la casa…así lo hizo, solo lo que pudo porque Lisa en 15 minutos bajaba presurosa, con el cabello en rizos, con un hermoso vestido de noche, el cual no era tan sugestivo como los trajes de su personaje, pero claro que si le hacía justicia al buen cuerpo de su compañera….

L: lista…Hugh perdóname¡ -le daba un tierno beso …qué hora es? Nos vamos?

H: ey tranquila, si quieres, podemos tomar algo acá, para ir, no sé, relajándonos…

L: yo estoy relajada…jaja, claro Hugh, soy una maleducada, pasemos, - le ofreció pasar y ahí él, cerca de la sala, como todo un conocedor, preparó sus dos bebidas…le dió su copa…

L: gracias Hugh¡ brindaron …. El se sentó a su lado, no cerca pero si más de lo esperado…

H: Lisa, antes de irnos, quisiera hablar contigo de algo…- ella lo miraba atenta…

H: bien, mira, durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta….que …-como le apretaba esta corbata-no sé , si a tí te pase lo mismo, mira…- Lisa abria los ojos, intrigada…

L: escucho…-dejó la copa en la mesita de al lado y le quito la que Hugh tenía vacía en sus manos…

H: bueno, mira..-simplemente, no podía decirlo…entonces lo mejor era…-se abalanzó sobre ella, as+i sentados, la abrazó con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, y le plantó un beso largo, Lisa no se movía, no correspondía el beso, era la sorpresa, tal vez, pero no podía moverse…

Entonces...cuando el, tomaba un poco más de valor en su arroje, y se acomodaba más y mejor a su lado para continuar besándola, Lisa reaccionó, le separó los brazos del fuerte abrazo y le soltó tremenda cachetada…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La gente caminaba alrededor, pero no los hacía en el mundo….el ruido, las risas, todo, todo, pasaba como una película muda, en la cual él no tenía ningún interés… afortunadamente, pudo convencerla de asistir, estaba tan enojada que no creía poderlo lograr. Finalmente, le creyó las disculpas, argumentando, "locura temporal"…no le habló de sus sentimientos, como hacerlo? Lisa estaba tan furiosa, no quería alejarla completamente…quedó como el compañero "caliente", que aprovecha la situación…y parece que ella lo creyó, y lo perdonó.

Al dejarla, ella no esperó que le abriera la puerta del coche, menos que la acompañara; bajó de balazo sin sinquiera voltear, solo le dijo un frío "buenas noches Hugh"..sin beso, sin nada..él lo respetó, y se fue.

Ya no insistió. Era mejor tranquilizarse, igual era premeditado, para que buscarse problemas? La tenía cerca, era lo importante; las grabaciones siguieron, ellos asistían a algunos eventos, en donde Hugh hacía su mejor esfuerzo para notarse como el mejor amigo que era, para volver a recuperar la confianza. Lo estaba logrando.

Terminaron las grabaciones de la temporada, todos estaban eufóricos, la crítica era excelente, no podían pedir más. El staff completo se reunió para un brindis de despedida, convivir, pasarla bien, disfrutar el éxito…la gran anfitriona siempre era Lisa, hablaba con todos, desde el productor más importante, hasta con el utilero más sencillo, así era ella, -eso le agradaba.

Al despedirse, tocó el turno de ellos, él quería abrazarla, no dejarla ir, pero no lo hizo. Le deseó lo mejor en el proyecto de vacaciones que tendría con sus padres, los llevaría a un recorrido interesante por toda Europa, lo había estado platicando, le agradeció su amistad, y él se marchó primero…por primera vez Lisa, quedó extrañada por no recibir una mejor atención de él.

El era feliz con su familia, claro que lo era¡ el sentimiento es tan confuso, como querer explicar porque el cielo es azul, él los amaba, quería estar con ellos, pero a la vez, el sentimiento de vacío lo embargaba. Como la extrañaba¡ Evitaba todo contacto con la prensa, pero si se daba la oportunidad de revisar las novedades del espectáculo, con la esperanza de saber de ella. Se encontró con un par de fotografías de fans que la encontraban recorriendo el Viejo Continente, robándole un poco de su intimidad..pero aún así, ella sonreía. Como quería estar con ella.

Transcurrió el tiempo de descanso, realmente se fue rápido. Recibió las instrucciones para su regreso por medio de su asistente.. de todos modos, decidió regresar una semana antes, para poderse habituar de nuevo a Los Angeles. Al estar esperando su equipaje y realizar la documentación necesaria, la vio…. Ella regresaba con sus padres, se veía más delgada, pero igual de contenta, llena de vida. Atinó a levantar el brazo en la gran sala de espera, pero ella no lo vio.

Salió rápidamente con las decenas de maletas, sus padres, y un grupo de fans que la saludaban, partió sin verle.

Al inicio de las grabaciones, el grupo estaba contento con las promociones del show, el ritmo que llevaban los escritores era de gran calidad. No podía quejarse. Bueno, en realidad, le molestaba el tener que utilizar el bastón tanto tiempo….por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de que su personaje lo dejara, era el más feliz…para mala fortuna, eso no duraría mucho.

Había gran química entre todos los actores, la verdad la llevaban muy bien. Lisa se comportaba normal, el incidente de aquella noche parecía haber quedado en el pasado. Sus personajes coqueteaban más, se gustaban más, nada concreto aún pero eso se veía venir.

Al estar grabando el capítulo de la semana, notó que aquel actor observaba mucho a Lisa, le coqueteaba descaradamente, que creía? Era un papel, no tenía que tomárselo tan a pecho, coqueteando con su compañera…. Los observaba como platicaban en forma amena y compartían el almuerzo, por eso, él prefería quedarse en su tráiler; al regresar por la tarde a sus llamados, la evitó. Lisa lo notó, y por primera vez, le preocupó.

L: Hugh, por que tan serio? – almorzaste bien?

H: si, gracias Lisa.-se retiró, - ella lo alcanzó, tomándolo del brazo,

L: eyyyy, que pasa? Porqué esa actitud? – no lo soltaba

H: cuál? Yo estoy bien- y le enseñaba sus dientes con su sonrisa.

Lisa tuvo que soltarlo. Pero algo pasó. Ya no hubo más coqueteos con el actor invitado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Siento que no me ve como antes, porque? Ya no le intereso? Seguro solo fue eso, ganas de besar a la compañera en turno, ahora que vi el programa especial de Hugh, descubrí que se enredó con alguien en esa película…será algo normal, buscará llevarse a la cama a la coestrella, le dará morbo?... ___Todo eso retumbaba en la cabeza de Lisa.

El ánimo en el foro era inmejorable, la verdad, todo era tan perfecto que ni parecía verdad. Todo gracias a la buena disposición de todo mundo.

Lisa tendría ese fin de semana el cumpleaños de su hermana, la cual se encontraba de visita en LA con toda la familia, y Lisa le propuso una cena rica, íntima, invitando a algunos conocidos para pasarla de lujo… y ella pensó en Hugh. Hoy le diría, agarraría tiempo para que él pudiera planearlo, sería lo mejor. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que habían terminado las grabaciones, rápidamente fue a buscarlo, _emocionada? _ Llegó a la entrada de su tráiler, pero paró en seco al escuchar muchas voces, la puerta estaba medio abierta, y ahí pudo observar a la esposa de Hugh. Se retiró lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas.

El resto de la semana lo evitó lo más que pudo, incluso, el miércoles le pidió a David que le programaran sus grabaciones en un día y así se hizo. Fue, grabó intenso y se retiró. En la fiesta de su hermana fue la anfitriona más alegre, más entregada, pero algo sentía, algo no era ya igual…sentía que lo extrañaba.

A la semana siguiente, escuchaba como le preguntaban cosas a Hugh, sobre su esposa y sus hijos, ella trató de involucrarse, pero _demonios¡_ le costaba trabajo… mostraba interés, así se enteró que pasaron la semana con él, asistieron a la boda de una prima lejana de ella, los llevó a conocer algunas universidades, con la esperanza que ellos sintieran interés, pero el mismo Hugh reconocía que allá tenían todo, amistades, su vida, amigos, un excelente nivel de todo¡ para que moverlos?

L: pues, para que te hagan compañía, para empezar… -dijo sorprendida ella misma

H: gracias Lisa, por pensar en mí, pero yo soy un padre responsable, antes que en mí , pienso en ellos, eso es lo normal…-la miraba fijamente

L: oh ya sé¡ como yo no tengo hijos, no lo sé…si, seguro es eso…- se levantaba del lugar donde estaba la conversación con el resto de los chicos, los cuales, permanecían callados, observando.

H: ey ey…calma, yo no quise atacarte, y no pienso que no tengas tus propias decisiones por ser o no madre…-la alcanzó y le tomó con cuidado del brazo…ella se dio cuenta que no era el momento, el lugar, ni el motivo por el cual reaccionó como reaccionó…por lo cual, rectificó…

L: ay Hugh, es que yo si viviera en la fría Inglaterra, y mi papá es el nuevo sex symbol de USA vendría corriendo ¡ -lo dijo haciendo una cara por demás graciosa, con las dos manos juntas mostrando emoción – todos rieron

H: ya ya no se burlen, que esos títulos no me los creo yo…- se sonrojó, pero no dejaba de verla, y ella a él tampoco…..

R: epa¡ - viendo el reloj - a la sala de lecturas…. Si no, nunca terminaremos…-y todos se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Salían esporádicamente, el proyecto seguía, era el juego no somos nada, pero miren que bien nos llevamos, como nos coqueteamos, pero a pregunta expresa, ellos solo reían o ignoraban el hecho….que bien les salía…

En la vida de Lisa, los galanes no faltaban, pero ella se mantenía conforme con aquellas amistades que conoces de mucho tiempo y que lo hicieron cuando eras " normal," antes de la fama…se le daba fácil hacer amigos, pero al momento de intimar, daba pasos con cautela… sus padres y hermanos querían verla igual de feliz, pero echando raíz…ella sentía la presión… _qué difícil es encontrar a tu compañero, el de toda la vida…_

Aún así, ella se mantenía con el ánimo que llegaría…lo sabía…

Se acercaba la época navideña. Se dirigía a su coche, ya tarde.. abría la cajuela del auto para meter las bolsas que tenía que llevarse a casa.._Uff, es una de las temporadas, que hay que reconocer, duele hondo ver las parejas besándose, y pensar, ey yo también estoy aquí¡ deja de hacerlo, o permite que yo lo bese también ¡ -_ese pensamiento algo envidioso, la hizo reírse sola…. Cerró la cajuela y vio de frente a Hugh, con un termo en la mano y en la otra su maletín de computadora… la observaba, así callado…

L: hola ¡ que haces? Ufff, hace frío, ¡ - ella caminaba rápidamente a la puerta del auto

H: sí Lisa lo sé…oye, tienes planes para esta noche? – quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Quiero que me cuentes el chiste que recordaste y por el cual te carcajeabas….- le dijo sonriendo acercándose a ella…

L: no lo sé, es chiste, como decirte, de chicas, no lo entenderías…-estaba recargada en la puerta del coche

H: me insultas¡ crees que no lo entendería¡- le seguía el juego – más cerca de ella…

Lisa se puso un poco nerviosa y atinó a decirle – adonde vamos a cenar? – él dibujó una gran sonrisa …..los pequeños brotes de la primera nevada comenzaba a caer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

…y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Hugh, la cual se encontraba más cerca, y, aparte, insistió mucho en él ser el anfitrión. Los dos bajaron de sus respectivos coches, él la esperó en la entrada, y la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para ayudarla a acercarse a la puerta. La abrió y repitió la dosis, esos contactos lo mataban.

Ya adentro, el frío desaparecía ya que Hugh encendió la calefacción. El lugar era acogedor, sin duda, observaba Lisa, ella nunca había entrado a su casa. Poca decoración pero la existente mantenía en buen nivel el hogar. Meses atrás, Lisa le recomendó un excelente decorador el cual, _le había contado,_ batalló enormemente con los gustos de Hugh, pero lo que logró, lo hizo bien.

Se respiraba calidez, lo cual era un logro, ya que eran escasas horas las que él pasaba en su casa, siempre trabajando, llegaba se dormía se levantaba a bañarse y se iba. Esa era la rutina de el actor mejor pagado en Estados Unidos en una serie de drama.

H: Y bien Lisa, haber, que antojo tienes esta noche? Claro, no tengo nada para prepararte, pero para eso existe la entrega a domicilio, no lo crees? – le decía alegre… ambos estaban recargados en la barra de la cocina.

L: mmmm, déjame pensar – que te parece una deliciosa y exquisita …pizza¡

H: eres adorable, sabes que mato por las pizzas…, alguna preferida?

L: tú escógela Hugh, confío en tu buen gusto. – así lo hizo, haciendo rápidamente la llamada correspondiente. Mientras tanto, ya le había servido una copa de champagne…

H: salud¡ - Lisa lo seguía en el brindis.….

La conversación transcurrió en forma amena, ellos se conectaban rápidamente, podían hablar del trabajo, los compañeros, el clima, o la situación económica mundial….temas les sobraba. Llegó la cena, y cómodamente se instalaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, la cual le pareció encantadora a Lisa, prefiriéndola a la grande del comedor.

Ambos comían tranquilamente, y en una de las mordidas gigantescas que Hugh daba a sus pedazos de pizza, quedó manchado de la salsa, Lisa se sonrió, tomo una servilleta,..

L: haber niñote, déjame te limpio, estás todo embarrado de la salsa, -le limpiaba el contorno de la boca…Hugh la observaba, dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, estaba concentrando en los movimientos de Lisa….

L: un poco más acá…que bárbaro, comes con toda la cara, -en un movimiento rápido , él tomó la mano de Lisa con sus dos manos,- dejó la servilleta quiensabe donde-, y con mucha delicadeza …la acariciaba tiernamente, ella estaba sin moverse, dejaba que él siguiera… ponía la mano de Lisa para que le acariciara ahora ella su rostro, lo cual hizo en forma inmediata, él movía su cara en forma sexy y tierna a la vez…

El se paró de su silla, se mantuvo al frente de ella, ya que las sillas eran de estilo alto, quedaban casi a la altura…levantándole el rostro con su mano, comenzó a besarla, el cual inmediatamente pasó de ser tierno a pasional,…ella lo acariciaba, sus brazos, su pecho su espalda….al instante que se detuvieron,

H: me gustas…

L: y tú a mí…

H: pasa la noche conmigo, no me dejes solo…..

L: no soy una chica de una noche Hugh…

H: lo sé, crees que no lo sé? Lisa, no quiero prometerte nada, mentirte en nada, sabes todo de mí, pasa la noche conmigo, no me dejes solo….-casi suplicaba

El volvió a besarla desesperado, tratando de transmitirle todo en esas muestras de amor … atacando certeramente su pecho, el cual tomaba, apretaba y acariciaba todo al mismo tiempo, ella estaba extasiada…

H:Lisa, por Dios, …..

L: Tú no eres libre…..si lo hacemos, y algo sale mal, como podremos vernos al día siguiente en el trabajo? – ella comenzaba a enfriarse..

H: No pienses en ello, déjate llevar…

L: no. No. … no Hugh, …se enderezaba, acomodándose la blusa que ya estaba por demás encimada dejando ver su brassier…

L: gracias por la cena…

H: Lisa, no podemos dejar esto así- él ya estaba en su silla, viéndola perplejo….

L: lo sé….lo hablamos otro día,..lo prometo…-y en forma instintiva, lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso, el correspondió…se separaron…

L: acompáñame al coche es tarde¡-dijo riendo – salieron de la casa después de cubrirse bien…

El le abrió la puerta de su auto, y al estar Lisa adentro, se inclinó hacia ella, -se acercó a su oreja, y le susurró…

H: eres hermosa – dejándola sentir su aliento –ella no pudo evitar estremecerse…. Arrancó el auto y partió con muchos sentimientos a flor de piel….lo vio por el retrovisor, diciéndole adiós con la mano, y caminando de regreso a su casa en forma cabizbaja. Ya lo extrañaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al día siguiente, Lisa sentía cruda moral, sí en efecto, los besos fueron riquísimos, pero ahora en la frialdad que te dá el pensamiento, sabes que hiciste algo impulsivamente. Estuvo mal. Tendría que hacérselo ver a Hugh, no quería que pensara cosas malas de ella. Les tocaba pocas escenas juntos en el capítulo de la semana, pero aún así, lo esperó. El al verla, se le iluminó el rostro, caminó rápidamente hacia ella, y, sin importarle que había algunas decenas de personas alrededor, le tomó ambas manos. Ella lo soltó en forma brusca.

L: que pasa Hugh, no ves todos los que están con nosotros? – algo molesta

H: no, no los veo. Eres todo lo que tengo frente a mis ojos.- le decía con ternura

L: tenemos que hablar, vamos al área de cafetería por favor – ambos caminaron rumbo a dicho lugar, tomaron asiento, solo había una persona de limpieza, la cual, al verlos, se retiró.

H: no pude dormir Lisa, siento que podemos llegar a …- fue interrumpido

L: yo tampoco dormí pero de la preocupación Hugh, hicimos mal. – decidida, segura…era lo mejor

H: no puedes hablar en serio – incrédulo

L: claro que sí, eres casado, somos compañeros, la serie en la cual trabajamos tiene un éxito rotundo y no podemos estropear todo por esto…

H: Lisa, te olvidas que fue la misma producción quien nos pidió fingir una relación amorosa?

L: no, no lo olvido, pero era falsa Hugh, esto ya no lo es…

H: pues eres la mitad de las personas que podemos opinar, y no tienes derecho a …

L:a qué? A decirte que esto está mal? No sientes remordimientos? Y tu familia Hugh?

H: no metas a mi familia en esto Lisa, esto es algo entre tú y yo. Así de simple. Somos adultos. Yo no tengo dudas, son mis sentimientos, mando en ellos, y lo que pasó anoche fue algo que tenía mucho tiempo queriendo, y lo sabes Lisa, lo sabes bien….

L: que? Que sé, según tú?

H: tú también lo querías….- le tomó la mano derecha y empezó a besarla tiernamente…

L: ahora eres adivino?

H: adivino? No fue algo del futuro nena, te digo que te observaba, tiempo pasado, y sé que tú sientes algo igual por mí…..- pasó de besos tiernos en la mano, a succionarle un dedo… - Lisa empezaba a sentir _algo _en su estómago…

L: Hugh, que pretendes?- con la mano libre, le empezó ella a acariciarle el rostro….

H: mmm, no sé, prenderte un poco?

L: aquí?en la cafetería, a media tarde? – la mano de Lisa bajó de la cara de Hugh, a la pierna que se rozaba con las de ella….- por mí, perfecto – ahora Lisa, con la yema de sus dedos, en forma muy delicada y sexy, le acariciaba de extremo a extremo el muslo, y aunque el pantalón era de mezclilla, tenía al hombre completamente excitado….

H: Lisa, vamos a mi tráiler…- se levantó y la levantó …

L: no, Hugh , tienes llamado, que pretendes…

H: vamos caminando o soy capaz de cargarte…..-la jalaba sin ser brusco, ya habían salido de la cafetería, eran unos metros a la puerta más cercana que llevaba a los camerinos externos….

Abrió la puerta, y se toparon a Robert, el cuál inmediatamente, notó que iban tomados de la mano, no apartando su mirada de ese hecho..- se soltaron en forma por demás obvia…

H:hola¡

L: hola Robert…

R: hola pues¡ que alegres andan? Adónde van? Y las grabaciones?

H: ah tengo descanso y quería, iba, a mostrarle a Lisa, el, la…-la señalaba…

L: me iba a mostrar una revista nueva donde salió un reportaje por demás gracioso de ambos …

H: sí, eso…

R: a que bien? Que revista? – curioso…

L: es la ..bueno, ni me acuerdo cual dijiste Hugh, pero después te la pasamos Robert….oye, por cierto¡ creo que David te buscaba hace rato….. andaba en el foro 4, digo, por si quieres buscarlo…

R: oh bien, bueno chicos no tarden-

H: no hombre, no tardaremos…

Robert ingresó a los foros, y Hugh estiró a Lisa de vuelta, ambos caminaron presurosos y entraron al tráiler de Hugh… a pocos metros, sin ser vista, los observaba la productora Katy Jacobs… la cual no se movió hasta percatarse que ambos salían, después de…checaba su reloj… 18 minutos… Lisa acomodándose la falda en forma discreta, sacudiéndose el cabello… Hugh detrás de ella, desfajado, acariciándole la espalda a Lisa…ambos entraron a los foros…felices.

Hola niñas…como ustedes saben, en cada cuento hay una bruja mala…yo ya encontré a la mía…obvio esto es un fic, existen algunas semejanzas con la realidad pero todas sabemos que esto es irreal….lo comento para que no lo tomen a favor o contra con algún personaje….es diversión….aclarado…ojalá les guste…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ese día terminaron de grabar, casi al mismo tiempo, y aunque Hugh pudo retirarse un poco antes, la esperaba. Estaba ya en su coche deportivo, y al verla salir, salió presuroso a encontrarla.

H: hola nena… entonces, tu casa o la mía?

L: de veras que eres persistente….ok, la mía, pero cenaremos tranquilos, estamos?

H: si jefa…-hablaba como su personaje celebre…ambos rieron…

H: vente conmigo, deja aquí tu coche, mañana yo paso por ti temprano , anda…..le tomaba un rulo del cabello entre su mano….

L: no, prefiero que cada uno maneje por su cuenta, por favor, vete detrás de mí y me vas cuidando, te parece, señor preocupón?...

H: pero no te separes mucho, no te quiero lejos de mí…- le tomaba la cintura atrayéndola hacia él….

L: está bien, es una orden y la obedezco…pero vámonos que muero de hambre…te prepararé algo muy rico y calientito para entrar en calor….-le daba un piquete con el dedo en el estómago, y se dirigía a su auto, él hizo lo propio y se fueron….nuevamente, en la oscuridad, la productora Katy los veía atenta, y su rostro no era precisamente muy alegre. Ella también arrancó su auto.

Llegaron a la casa de Lisa, ella abría rápidamente la puerta y él entraba tras ella ..

L: dulce hogar, bienvenido…-déjame preparo rápidamente una ensalada y un par de ricos emparedados, haber, escoge tú los….- no la dejó terminar….

Hugh la cargaba en vilo en sus fuertes brazos, la llevaba al sofá tan grande y cómodo de la sala, la recostó y comenzó a besarla….él estaba sobre ella, pero no la aplastaba, se sostenía con sus codos y piernas para no dejarla sin aire, pero si algo cerca para provocar lo necesario….

L: no tienes hambre? – decía entre beso y beso….

H: de ti Lisa, tengo hambre de ti ….la besaba la boca, el mentón, las orejas provocándole todo a la vez….- me prometiste en mi tráiler que por la noche podríamos estar juntos….quiero hacerte mía …

L: Hugh, era lo más prudente….le acariciaba su pecho, levantándole de a poco la playera ajustada que le venía tan bien, _desgraciado, porqué está tan guapo? Pensaba Lisa…_

H: bueno, fuimos prudentes, pero aquí estamos, la noche es joven y te necesito Lisa, -comenzaba a toquetearle su pecho, seguro de sí, tanto que parecía dueño de ese frágil cuerpo…..

De repente, sonó el timbre. Los dos pararon de besarse, de tocarse…quedaron en silencio, viéndose entre ellos. Querían reírse, pero se contuvieron…

H: parece que se fue quien quiera que sea….-iba a volverla a besar….

Volvieron a timbrar, ahora, en forma mas insistente, y , al mismo tiempo, sonó el celular de Lisa, con aquel timbre fuerte sonoro y ruidoso….ella se levantó como pudo corrió por su bolsa que estaba algo cerca, y observó quien le llamaba…era de la producción…antes de tomar la llamada, dijo casi susurrando…

L: es katy…

H: no la tomes ¡

L: espera Hugh… bueno ? Hola ¡ cómo estás? Bien yo muy bien,….estoy en, la casa…sí ….estás afuera? -abría los ojos casi desorbitándose haciéndole señas a Hugh que estaba katy afuera que se levantara, y ella se acomodaba la ropa, el cabello…. – estoy, estamos, si, si es su auto, si es que….déjame te abro mujer, espérame….colgó…- cerraba los ojos en señal de súplica, corría a buscar un zapato que cayó cuando Hugh la cargó, aquel hacía lo propio, los dos estaban nerviosos, se notaba….

Lisa volteó a ver a Hugh, la sala, antes de abrir la puerta, parecía todo bien… -lo hizo….

L: pasa mujer, afuera hace un frío endemoniado ¡

K: gracias ¡ timbré varias veces….-reprochando, observaba todo detenidamente…

L: en serio? Estará fallando, disculpa…..apenas iba a preparar algo de cenar, gustas acompañarnos?

Hugh volteaba a ver a Lisa muy serio, no le gustó la invitación…

K: si no estorbo…..

H: porqué dices eso? – serio

K: no quiero importunar nada….viendo fijamente a Hugh..

L: claro que no mujer, Hugh, que es un caballero, lo conoces, me siguió en su coche porque mi auto como que empezó a fallar en la mañana, batallé para que arrancara pero por las prisas no llamé al taller para que fueran a revisarlo… entonces, lo comenté y él se ofreció a seguirme- se sentía fatal mentir, pero no tenía opción…..Hugh asentía….apoyando la idea de su Lisa…

K: perfecto ¡ que cenaremos?

H: y Paul Katy? – le preguntaba por su marido….- Katy agachó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar, Lisa y Hugh se miraron confusos, Lisa atinó a acercarse a katy, no la consideraba su amiga, pero le tenía aprecio, la respetaba y fue a brindarle apoyo…

L: pequeña, que pasa?

K: perdón, perdón, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal, menos que ambos trabajan también para él, lo siento….es que hemos tenido semanas difíciles últimamente, discusiones, estoy muy triste….-y aunque Lisa era la que la tenía abrazada, Katy dirigía su mirada solo a Hugh….

H: saben qué? ….- yo me retiro, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, y creo que lo mejor es que las dos puedan platicar a gusto….-tomó su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta…

K: siento haber importunado…quería platicar con alguien, manejaba sin dirección y me dí cuenta que estaba fuera de tu casa Lisa, por eso llegué….-se justificaba…

L: oh, para nada amiga, no tienes porque sentirte mal…anda pasa …..- caminó rumbo a la puerta, al salir Hugh entrecerró un poco para que katy no escuchara, - lo siento en verdad….

H: yo lo siento más, pero no te preocupes….más tiempo que vida-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…..ella le tomó la mano dándole un apretón que no quería él soltar….

L: te quiero Hugh…..

H: puedes marcarme cuando se vaya? Quiero volver a escucharte…

L: lo haré…espero no hacerte que te desveles….

H: de todos modos, estaré pensando en ti….-subió a su auto y se retiró, Lisa entraba con su jefa, ambas se dirigían a la cocina ….-Hugh se iba preocupado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Katia fue absorbente. Realmente le explicó detalle por detalle como el matrimonio venía a menos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que los había unido, sus proyectos de trabajo, era el causante que los separaba ahora. Llevaban el trabajo a casa, y no sabían separar las responsabilidades….

Lisa la escuchó, trató de aconsejarla, pero lo que Katia quería, era hablar, casi no paró toda la noche. Hubo algunos momentos que Lisa se sintió demasiado incómoda, porque Katia comenzó a explicarle detalladamente como su marido le fallaba en la alcoba. Habló de más, y eso la hizo sentir mal. Trató de detenerla, pero la productora le pidió la escuchara, _se sentía sola, necesitaba desahogarse, le explicó. _

Se sentía incomprendida, ella, tan poderosa en su trabajo, no podía entender como su esposo no la valoraba. Estaba segura que la engañaba, pero no había descubierto con quien. Dejó de importarle, le había confesado a Lisa.

Después de escucharla por horas, en donde le preparó rápidamente un té, unos bocadillos, para matar el hambre, parecía que había sacado todo….bueno, eso parecía….

K: Lisa, tengo que agradecerte, eres tan buena escucha¡

L: sabes que cuentas conmigo no importa la hora, yo no sé si tengo poca o algo de experiencia pero lo que sí se es que podré escucharte…-le dijo sincera

K: me hizo mucho bien¡ la verdad, me queda claro que Paul no me merece…

L: amiga, yo nunca te dije eso….debes darte tiempo para platicar con él, entender sus sentimientos, son más de 10 años de matrimonio, tú debes…

K: Lisa, Lisa, …. Lo sé, ok? Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que me juego, pero…estoy segura que afuera hay un hombre que me valorará y me amará por todo lo que soy….

L: Paul es un buen hombre Katy, siempre que habla de ti, lo hace en forma tierna, la verdad, me sorprende todo los problemas que dices ustedes tienen, pero te deseo lo mejor…..-lo decía pensativa

K: Lisa, perdón por la intromisión, pero….dime la verdad….. tienes actualmente un hombre a tu lado?

Lisa se sorprendió – guau, que cambio de tema…. No, no lo tengo – contestó segura

K: y estás a la caza de alguno? – no estaba jugando en forma honesta, pero sí quería la información….

L: de verás que eres curiosa…. Mira Katy, tengo muchos amigos, y actualmente no tengo pareja- le reviró – porqué tantas preguntas? Qué pasa?

Katia prefiero frenar la insistencia ….- nada mujer, solo un poco de curiosidad, eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpazo, la verdad es increíble, que no exista el valiente que se anime contigo, digo, no tienes 15 años, tienes que apurarte….- en forma ponzoñosa lo recalco…

L: sabes katy? A mí la edad nunca me ha preocupado…. Sé quién soy y lo que quiero ….-volteaba a ver el reloj sobre la mesita – uf si que se fue el tiempo, ya son pasadas las 12 de la noche …..

K: se nos fue volando ¡ -se paraba para retirarse – y sabes también Lisa, cuando quieras platicármelo que sea , lo que sea, estoy ahí para ti….

L: lo sé, ve con cuidado – la veía subirse a lo lejos a su coche y se iba…..-algo no le gustó de la última conversación, pero lo dejó pasar…subió rápidamente a cambiarse para dormir, pero no olvidó la promesa, le marcó de su celular al móvil de Hugh….le preocupó la hora, pero aún así, se animó….comenzó a sonar…

H: bueno, señorita pensé que nunca me llamaría…-su perfecto acento inglés que la mataba

L: perdón, perdón, se acaba de ir Hugh, no quería despertarte….

H: no lo hiciste Lisa, estaba esperándote y aproveche para escuchar algunos cds que había comprado y no me había dado el tiempo de escuchar con calma….cómo te fue? – preguntaba con algo de temor…

L: bien Hugh, la verdad no me imaginaba que ellos tuvieran tantos problemas… pero ojala haya valido la pena, no sé si pude ayudarla…

H: tú no eres la responsable, digo, nunca se ha acercado de más contigo, muestra la línea entre ella y los actores, de hecho, me sorprendió mucho que llegara a tu casa….

L: a mí también, pero escuchaste lo que dijo, iba pasando por aquí….

H: si, si, eso dijo….-esa explicación no le convenció desde el inicio a Hugh

L: lo que sí, al final me interrogó mucho si tenía pareja, cosas así, me sorprendió pero bueno, seguro quería hacerme sentir que le importaba mis cosas personales

H: qué le dijiste?

L: que no tengo pareja…es la verdad Hugh….

H: en mi corazón tú eres algo más que una compañera Lisa…

L: estamos empezando con esto, no sabemos ni que es, ni cómo llamarlo, obvio que no le iba a empezar a contar….

H: eso es verdad…. Lisa, no confío mucho en Katy…- lo soltó

L: no seas desconfiado, por favor Hugh, cierto, no le contaré esto que estamos viviendo, pero de eso a hablar mal de ella…

H: tienes razón ¡ olvídalo ….Lisa, me extrañas? – ya no quería hablar de la productora….

L: te extraño….-Hugh no podía ver como su cara se entristecía un poco

H: me quieres un poco?

L: siento cariño por ti ….claro que sí ….. y tú?

H: sabes que sí….Lisa….sueña conmigo por favor….

L: veré si puedo ponerte en el repertorio del día de hoy…-bromeaba

H: Lisa, que tengas dulces sueños….

L: tú también Hugh….te mando un beso

H: igual Lisa….-se despedían….

Hugh no podía conciliar el sueño….. Lisa tampoco… ambos estaban recordando algunas cosas…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Lisa se preparó para dormir, antes había ido rápidamente a revisar a sus adorados perros, checar que todo estuviera bien cerrado, y se acostó … cerró los ojos y comenzó a revivir lo pasado esa tarde en el tráiler de Hugh…

_Inmediatamente al entrar, él cerró con fuerza la puerta y le puso el cerrojo, no quería aventurarse a ninguna mala experiencia…. La veía sin pestañear, quería dar el primer paso pero le interesaba verla…. Pero no aguantó más.. la tomó de los hombros, la atrajo hacia él, la devoraba con los besos más apasionados que él sentía había experimentado jamás…. Se ahogaban sin tomar aire, solo lo necesario para seguir besándose…._

_Se trompicaban con los muebles de ese camerino, que aunque cómodo era pequeño, así lo pensó en ese momento Hugh…_

_Ella le empezó a quitar la camisa, desabotonándosela rápidamente, él se quitaba sus zapatos y los aventaba … al mismo tiempo, con ambas manos, masajeaba los pechos de Lisa que ya soltaba los primeros suspiros de excitación…_

_Le ayudó a quitarse la blusa ceñida dejándola solo con el sostén de encaje negro que hacía juego con su bikini….ella ya se había quitado la falda… él la observaba, la devoraba con la mirada, la violaba con los ojos…podía comérsela de esa manera….ya lo había hecho muchísimas veces, había sido un juego muy sensual en muchas noches solitarias…. Ese cuerpo lo hacía soñar…_

_Así la cargó y la atrajo hacía él, no dejaban de besarse, ella se animó a tomar por encima del pantalón el miembro de Hugh, acariciándoselo…_

_Se tumbaron en el sofá cama que tenía en el camerino, él, sentado, ella encima ….las dos manos volaban, no podían detenerse…la acariciaba por todos lados, no quería dejar un solo pedazo de ese cuerpo virgen de él, la tomaba para sí, ella era de él…..brazos, espalda, pecho, ese pecho…..le desprendía el sostén dejando libre ambos senos….Lisa se arqueaba al sentir como Hugh se los besaba…._

_Ahora seguían sus piernas, tan perfectamente torneadas, ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado y que siempre admiró , estaba junto a él, entregándose…..comenzó a acariciar por encima del bikini sus partes más íntimas, cuando de repente…._

_Ambos cayeron al piso, el ruido no fue tan fuerte, pero si la sacudida…..Hugh no se había sentado bien, estaba casi en vilo y eso provocó la mala resistencia….primero se asustaron, luego no paraban de reír…._

_Estaban los dos echados en el piso, él le acarició el rostro, ella hacía lo mismo…._

_H: sigamos Lisa, no escucharon afuera…._

_L: que te parece si mejor esperamos estar juntos en un lugar un poco más…cómodo?_

_H: no puedo, no quiero esperar…_

_L: te prometo que será pronto.._

_H: cuándo? Hoy por la noche? Tienes que decir que sí…..seguía acariciándola ..toda…_

_L: es un trato, pero tenemos que parar, porque si no….-le daba un beso breve, y se levantaba rápidamente…_

_H: eres una aguafiestas…..-él también se enderezó, ambos buscaban sus prendas, tiradas por todo el camerino….se veían y se sonreían….terminaron de vestirse…él la abrazó le dio un beso prolongado el cual ella correspondió….se separaron.._

_H: te deseo Lisa_

_L: lo sé….-se reía maliciosa- salían rumbo a los foros…_

Lisa sentía como si Hugh estuviera con ella en la cama, delicadamente pasaba la yema de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como si Hugh la acariciara, la tomara para él….. suspiraba al recordar todo aquello, lo deseaba….. tuvo unos dulces sueños, tal como se los dedicó su Hugh…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

Esa noche, Hugh se levantó cerca de las 3 de la mañana…ya era el día siguiente, no conciliaba el sueño. Si tenía temporadas donde el insomnio hacía estragos. Pero era triste que ahora que sentía algo nuevo, que se sentía más vivo e ilusionado, anduviera preocupado. No era cualquier cosa. Trataba de no pensar en el daño que le causaría a su familia que estaban tan lejos…evitaba pensar en eso…

Pero lo de Katy era otra cosa. Ella era parte de los productores líderes del programa, ella, y su esposo, aparte de David Shore, lo habían tomado en cuenta, le ofrecieron el proyecto de House y se comportaron excelente desde el arranque. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron. Lo sentía tan sórdido.. que ni los compañeros lo sospechaban.

_Esa primera navidad, que le dolió mucho pasar tan poco tiempo en Inglaterra, porque le habían solicitado a Hugh regresar rápido para recuperar algunas escenas echadas a perder en la postproducción….iban muy al día y él era parte importante de muchas tomas…_

_El año nuevo lo pasaría en Los Angeles, estaba solo en la ciudad, por así decirlo…. Ya eran casi las 8 pm del último día del 2004… tomó una cerveza y se echó en la cama a cambiarle desinteresadamente a la televisión…en eso sonó su celular, era Katy…_

_K: hola Hugh¡ cómo estás? Listo para recibir el año nuevo?_

_H: si, lo estoy – un poco desganado_

_K: anímate, hombre, por favor…mira, para eso te llamo, Paul y yo queremos invitarte a pasar con nosotros y la familia esta noche…no puedes despreciarnos…te dicto la dirección, ok?_

_Hugh lo pensó…no tenía muchas ganas, pero sería una descortesía decir que no…tomó nota…se cambió de ropa, un traje sencillo pero tenía que ir formal….se dirigió a la residencia de sus jefes…_

_La fiesta estaba a reventar…familia, amigos, amigos y más amigos…bueno, eso pensaba Hugh porque no identificaba a casi nadie…de la producción, eran el matrimonio anfitrión, David y su esposa, que se retiraron temprano porque tenían un compromiso aparte…y ya…Hugh era atento a cualquier persona que se acercaba a saludarlo….aunque el programa estaba en el aire y comenzaba a irle bien, aún la gran fama no llegaba…_

_Se fue caminando, ya habían brindado dentro del gran recibidor, quería un poco de silencio…se sentó en una pequeña banca que encontró en el largo jardín…de pronto, llegó Katy…él se sorprendió, se levantó.._

_K: porque andas acá? Te aburres…? –se le acercó tomándolo del brazo…olía mucho a alcohol_

_H: un poco aturdido, la música, la gente…creo que es hora de irme Katy…- ella se acercó más y lo besó…él se sorprendió…al retirarse, ella le dijo.._

_K: Hugh, eres el tipo de hombre por el cual si engañaría a mi marido…._

_H: estás ebria Katy, te acompaño a la casa…-_

_K: no te gusto? – comenzó a buscar la entrepierna de Hugh con su mano…._

_H: ambos somos casados- le retiraba la mano – me voy Katy, gracias por la invitación, despídeme de Paul…_

_Katy se quedaba con un dejo de amargura, frustración….._

Hacia ya dos años de ese primer intento, más no sería el último….. Hugh seguía recordando….

_Era complicado topársela a solas…ella siempre trataba de abordarlo, tocarlo, y eso era muy incómodo, demasiado para un hombre que no acostumbraba a acostarse con todo lo que se moviera… había tenido en el pasado, una experiencia de infidelidad, lo había dejado marcado y no quería perder todo por nada…él no sentía nada, nada por su productora… ni por lo menos atracción física…pero ella seguía insistiendo…llamadas, encuentros en los pasillos, todo lo que se le ocurría y el, evadiéndola siempre…para ella, cada rechazo era como una motivación más, le provocaba que este hombre se le resistiera…_

_Ya estaban en la segunda temporada, había terminado sus escenas ese día viernes, ya iba en camino, cuando recibió un mensaje que había faltado una última toma, que por favor se regresara…le molestó pero jamás lo externaría…dio media vuelta a su auto, llegó y entró al foro…no veía a nadie más…pensándolo bien, no vio muchos autos….- en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando lo tocaron en el hombro derecho..volteó y era su productora…_

_K: llegaste rápido Hugh…_

_H: los demás? La gente de cámaras? El director? Donde están todos?_

_K: calma¡ parece que me tienes miedo…ya se fueron- lo abrazaba –vamos no muerdo…_

_H: no sé porque haces esto una y otra vez….entiende, no quiero una relación contigo…._

_K: yo no quiero una relación¡ solo quiero joder contigo¡ ….-comenzó a besarlo..él se mantenía inmóvil…en esos momentos, sus sueño eran de Lisa, pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar que ella se fijara en él….-Katy, se empezó a inclinar, quedando de rodillas frente a él….levantó la vista, siguió….le desabrochaba el pantalón a Hugh…lo bajaba rápidamente….hizo lo mismo con el bóxer…_

_Hugh aún no mantenía la erección…ella empezó a trabajarle su miembro….finalmente lo consiguió…le hizo un oral que, por supuesto, le agradó al hombre…se mantuvo así , tomando lo que recibía casi a la fuerza….él terminó dentro de la boca de su jefa…._

_Pasaron algunos segundos, tal vez minutos….ella se incorporaba, con una sonrisa, limpiándose la cara con su propia ropa….él se vestía….ella intentó acercarse, él la detuvo con el brazo…._

_K: te gustó?_

_H: a ti?_

_K: por supuesto¡_

_H: genial…. Sé que estarás ahí para mí cuando necesite …. Ya sabes….- se dio la vuelta y se retiró_

Ahora se arrepentía…..cuántos encuentros parecidos tuvieron? Ni lo recordaba…sí, siguió aceptando esa cercanía con su jefa…sí, le causaba arrepentimiento, porque ya comenzaba a sentir algo por su compañera Lisa…pero era un hombre….necesitaba satisfacción y aunque él podía brindársela, no podía desechar esa ayuda….

Nunca tuvieron sexo como pareja, vamos, nunca tuvo copulación con esa mujer…incluso, jamás le devolvía el favor ….solo recibía placer ….

Y aunque el último encuentro sexual ya había sido algunos meses atrás….. eso lo tenía preocupado…. Que pasaría si katy le comentara a Lisa? Lisa creería que juega con sus compañeras de trabajo, pensaría que no es algo serio lo que siente por ella…. Esos recuerdos no lo dejaban dormir….


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en forma normal. Las vacaciones de navidad se aproximaban. Era ya la última semana del año, había mucho trabajo…. Hugh sentía que el tiempo se le iba de las manos…. Quería estar con ella, y ya las grabaciones terminarían pronto… Lisa también lo extrañaba, pero podía contenerse un poco mejor.

En un breve descanso, esa tarde de miércoles…

H: Lisa… tenemos que hablar…

L: lo sé, lo sé, pero tú has visto la presión que tenemos todos, última semana, todos queremos irnos de vacaciones – él la acercaba un poco hacia una esquina del foro –

H: y si al salir nos tomamos algo, tal vez en tu casa?  
>L: Hugh, si quisiera, pero…no puedo, mis padres llegaron anoche y no creo sea buena idea…<p>

H: te doy pena como para presentármelos?

L: y como te presento?

H: somos compañeros, no sé, a lo mejor soy tan mal actor que me escondes – decía gracioso

L: - pensativa- Hugh, mis padres, son muy chapados a la antigüa, no entenderían….

H: no les dirás nada de más, invítame como lo que somos, compañeros de trabajo… vamos….

L: está bien¡ te espero a las 8 30, ven a cenar con nosotros, no llegues tarde, no son ingleses pero les importa mucho la puntualidad….

H: bien¡ que llevo?

L: nada¡ por favor, eres el invitado¡ yo termino en un par de horas, y me iré a preparar la cena con mamá, …. La cual , te confesaré, está enamorada secretamente de ti…- se reía

H: y porqué la risa? Que no sabes que sigo siendo el hombre más sexy del planeta? – fingía echarse el cabello hacia atrás – ambos se carcajeaban … -a escasos metros, Katy los observaba, no escuchaba realmente, pero sentía que le carcomía todo su ser al verlos cerca…

Pasaron algunas horas, Lisa se retiró a su casa a preparar la cena. Estaba algo nerviosa, les presentaría a Hugh a sus padres, y, aunque no lo haría como pareja, si era importante para ella la opinión de sus progenitores. En el camino, iba pensando que vestido escogería para dicho evento.

Seguían las grabaciones… la gente estaba algo cansada…. Robert se acercaba a Hugh…

R: amigo, como vas? Listo para irte a Inglaterra?

H: aún no sé ni cuando me voy….la verdad…-decía pensativo

R: hace rato te ví platicando muy alegre con Lisa…-intuitivo

H: te contaré algo, pero bueno, sé discreto, me invitó a cenar con sus padres…-le decía emocionado …reaccionó tarde, _porque se lo dije?_

R: oh, que bien…gracias por la confesión….

H: bueno, no no es confesión, lo que pasa es que me dijo que su mamá es mi admiradora, y bueno, quiere conocerme – esperaba que eso eliminara cualquier otra idea de la mente de su compañero…

R: anda galán¡ que a mí me aman todas las mamás de América¡ no me la robes¡ - se reían

H: si, bueno, estoy por irme para no llegar tarde… platicamos mañana…-se despedía

R: buena cena ¡ - gritaba Robert

Se acercaba Katy ….

K: va a una cena? – algún evento?

R: ah no, no realmente, me contó que la mamá de Lisa lo ama y va para darle un autógrafo…-le decía sonriendo …se retiraba…Katy se quedaba pensativa….

Hugh acababa de salir de bañarse, corría como loco para no llegar tarde a la hora acordada…ya se disponía a salir, cuando recibió una llamada….era Jo….

J: Hugh? Cómo estás? Ya en casa?

H: si, si….aquí estoy….pasa algo? Casi nunca me llamas a media semana….-le decía extrañado….

J: tenía ganas de escucharte, era todo….

H: bien, claro, dime, como están los chicos?- se sentaba en su sala, observando el reloj….

J: que bueno que lo preguntas….sabes? te contaré la semana tan loca y eso que apenas vamos a la mitad….los 3 tuvieron muchas aventuras en los colegios, Rebeca empezó con la emoción de un enamorado….la verdad… no sé ni que aconsejarle…fíjate…. -_Hugh escuchaba a su mujer - el tiempo siguió transcurriendo…. Ya tenía 20 minutos en la línea….faltaban solo 5 para la hora acordada….no llegaría…_

Tomó su celular…. Buscó el número de Lisa…le mandó un mensaje…._Lisa.. disculpa, no podré asistir_ _a la cena…en verdad lo siento…Hugh -_se le partió el corazón .. a ambos….Lisa al recibir el mensaje… a Hugh …al imaginarse a Lisa leyéndolo…..el sabía la oportunidad de oro que perdía ….pero no podía cortarle la llamada a su mujer, que le diría? Voy a cenar con mi compañera, a la cual deseo con toda la pasión, y sus padres?

Escuchó con atención…se quitó la corbata, los zapatos, se recargó a escuchar a la madre de sus hijos todas las historias que le contaba…si le interesaba…pero algo le dolía muy profundo….

Finalmente, cortaron…la llamada duró más de la hora…ni lo checó….colgó y se echó a dormir…

En Inglaterra, Jo observaba el teléfono…acababa de colgar con su marido….. ella siempre se consideró segura, sabía que Hugh no le fallaría, no otra vez….

Pero sintió temor, mucho temor, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular…. Una voz que solo le dijo: eres la esposa del actor Hugh Laurie, verdad? cuidado, llama a tu esposo AHORA si no quieres perderlo nuevamente…. Y colgaron… -ella devolvió la llamada, no contestaron, envió mensaje, todo fue inútil….entonces…obedeció….

Sería una broma? Pero, como consiguieron el número? Lo tenía privado… todo se le ocurrió, todo, menos encarar a su marido…no, no lo haría…. Ya se acercaba su regreso….no lo estropearía….

**Este Capi…va con dedicatoria….a nuestra hermanita Lisabian Lisandra….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente, Hugh llegó tarde…la verdad, no quería ni ir a trabajar… sentía una gran pena por lo ocurrido. No sabía como reaccionaría Lisa. La plantó prácticamente. Le demostró desinterés, en algo que él pidió, ella no había pensado invitarlo, y él lo pidió y falló. Insólito. No ensayó nada, la verdad no sabía si le diría lo que pasó realmente, no quería pensar en nada. La quería tener en sus brazos, besarla hasta que ella lo perdonara. Esa era su pequeña estrategia. Rápido descubriría que no funcionaría.

La vió llegar, con sus grandes gafas, algo innecesarias, ya que nevaba en la ciudad…pero se veía hermosa, elegante. La dejó acomodarse en la sala de juntas, esa mañana volverían a revisar algunas escenas que no avanzaban y solo tenían un par de días. El staff estaba completo. Ella se preparaba su tradicional té y se sentó cerca de Spencer y Robert, los tres estaban platicando animadamente, Hugh se acerco….

H: puedo? –señaló una silla al lado

R:claro¡

S: adelante¡

Lisa no dijo nada…siguió tomando el té…..

R: como les fue en la cena? – observando a Lisa y Hugh …

Lisa volteó a ver a Hugh, más que obvio que había sido indiscreto al respecto-ella respetaba y quería mucho a Robert, pero no habían hablado sobre abrirse con él o con alguien más….

H: ahh…este…a la cena…si es que –volteaba a ver a Lisa- le platicaba anoche a Robert sobre que tu mamá es una gran admiradora del programa…-nervioso

L: que lindo¡ platicando sobre mi madre…tan adorable como siempre¡ -quería derretirlo con la mirada…

L: bien Robert, tuve una cena intima con mis padres, unos vecinos, los Thompson los cuáles los conocen de años atrás, y Michael, un amigo periodista, lo conoces…Auselio…

R: oh claro, como no¡ tan divertido el Michael….-mejor no comentó más. No quería ser imprudente.

Hugh solo bajó la mirada… Lisa tuvo que improvisar e invitó a su amigo periodista tal vez, ya que él había cancelado por celular…no le daban celos como hombre, sabía que él no era heterosexual, pero si sintió celos que él conviviera con la familia de Lisa, en su lugar….Lisa lo observó de reojo viendo la tristeza que lo embargó….-en eso, comenzó la junta….todos se concentraron en lo suyo.

El día fue pesado y largo, terminaron cerca de las 11 pm. Para cuando Hugh se percató, Lisa se había ido rápidamente. No pudo hablar con ella. Menos aún, abrazarla besarla y pedirle lo perdonara. Checó la hora. No. No podía ir a su casa, estaban sus padres, sería imprudente. Se retiró a su casa.

Viernes. Ultimo día antes de las vacaciones. Tenía que hablar con ella. Llegó decidido. Su llamado era a las 12 del mediodía, sabía que sería pesado, pero había que ponerle ganas. Así lo hizo. No veía a Lisa. Al rato la toparía. Pero el tiempo avanzó y no aparecía. Se empezó a desesperar. Finalmente, fue con Liz, otra de las productoras y le preguntó,…

H: has visto a Lisa? A que hora tiene su llamado?

L: Lisa? Ella no viene hoy….adelantó todas sus escenas ayer por la tarde, tuvimos algunos contratiempos, pero si lo logramos…. No te lo comentó?

Hugh se sentía mareado, perturbado, triste, todo junto….. ya ni peló a la productora y se fue rápidamente a su camerino, para llamar a Lisa con tranquilidad…en el camino algunas personas le comentaron no se que cosas, no los escuchaba….entró al tráiler…marcó rápido….

_Hola¡ estás hablando al celular de Lisa, en este momento no puedo tomar tu llamada, deja tu recado y yo me reportaré¡ adiós….._era el buzón…..- volvió a marcar, una y otra vez…

Lisa iba en ese momento en un avión, con sus padres, rumbo a Centroamérica….pasaría sus vacaciones invernales en República Dominicana, le hacía mucha ilusión…. Allá, encontraría a algunos amigos…. Afortunadamente, pudo adelantar unos días el viaje, que originalmente estaba programado para el martes siguiente…. Pero ya quería irse…. Quería concentrarse en los suyos…olvidar los besos de Hugh, su calor, su aliento, sus manos traviesas…. Podría?

Hugh desistió, no entendía nada…. Regresó al foro, muy triste. Siguió sus escenas. Al estarse despidiendo de el resto del personal, escuchó cuando Omar gritaba :

O: libres¡ …. Playa allá te voy¡ no pensará Lisa que es la única que disfrutará de las playas de Dominicana….

Le quedó claro que él estaba acá sufriendo y ella se había ido a divertir. Con sus padres. Va. Pero de todos modos ella feliz y él triste. No dejó que le explicara. No le reclamó, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de hablar con ella. No era justo. Esas vacaciones serían largas. Hizo lo mismo. Le pidió a su asistente adelantara su viaje a Londres para primera hora del día siguiente.

Hugh tomó sus cosas y caminó lentamente…. Recargada en una silla, lo observaba… katy sentía que le arruinó la cita a sus actores principales… eso le daba gusto…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Jo lo observaba, sabía que él no era feliz. Claro, amaba a sus hijos y eso lo mantenía atento, alegre, pero a ella, que lo conocía de muchos años, no la podía engañar. Era característico de Hugh. Su personalidad no dejaba esconder nada. Lo intentaba pero no podía. Jo sabía que era el fin. Pero lo alargaría lo más que pudiera. No sería ella la que le propusiera terminar.

Así pasaron unas vacaciones intensas, a la familia Laurie los deportes extremos eran lo suyo. Se les fue rápido. Hugh quería quedarse pero quería regresar a Los Angeles. Ese sentimiento de no estar completo en ninguno de ambos lados era terrible para él. Finalmente llegó el día de la despedida, le dolía dejar a los muchachos. Arribó a su casa ya con el característico asedio de la prensa, no les hizo mucho caso. Dejó sus maletas, y al echarse al sillón para escuchar los mensajes de su teléfono, la escuchó:

_Hugh…buenas tardes…ví todas tus llamadas al aterrizar… no dejaste mensaje, pero me reporto porque no quiero dejarte preocupado… no quise marcarte al celular porque sé que estás aún grabando…en fin…espero disfrutes tus vacaciones.. yo creo que lo que pasó fue lo mejor…adiós Hugh…_

Su corazón latía más fuerte al escucharla. No podía evitarlo. Porqué no había escuchado ese recado? Esa noche llegó tardísimo, solo se durmió y se levantó rápidamente, tomó un par de cosas para echar a la maleta y se fue…. Si lo hubiera escuchado…la hubiera llamado… ella pensaría que no le importó su llamada… Lisa…Lisa….ya estaría en la ciudad?

Le marcó…entró el buzón en su casa….ahora al celular…..dos timbrazos…..

L:bueno?

H: Lisa? Estás en Los Angeles?

L: sí, llegué desde el lunes….tú, vas llegando?

H: sí….Lisa…quiero verte…puedes ahora?

Lisa quedó en silencio…quería, sí…pero no…no después del plantón a ella y a sus papás….ya les había dicho que él iría, le dolió mucho explicarles en el último minuto que le había surgido una complicación en los foros, la mirada de su padre de desaprobación le caló…le llamó rápidamente a su buen amigo Michael, el cual llegó en 20 minutos, y alegró la cena teniéndolos a todos carcajeándose….no la pasó mal, pero nunca entendió porque hizo Hugh eso… y ya no quería saberlo.

L: no puedo, lo siento, Hugh, me dá gusto saludarte nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo, tengo que dejarte. – colgó

Hugh quedó perplejo. Entendía la reacción pero aún le dolía que no dejara explicarle. Se concentró en lo suyo, tenía mucho que ordenar y eran pocos días para el regreso.

Los guiones iban a mejor, divertidos y llenos de intrigas médicas, eso les gustaba mucho a todos los actores. No se evitaban, parecía que no hubiera pasado nada, ni besos, ni abrazos, ni promesas, en realidad, hacían gala de su buen nivel de actuación en la vida real. Hugh estaba dolido. El no quería ya dar el siguiente paso. Ya había dado algunos y ella no cedía. Y así, avanzó el tiempo… el orgullo les ganó.

Katy buscaba a Hugh, quería avanzar más en la relación. El no lo aceptaba. Ya no permitía esos encuentros furtivos. No le interesaba. Por eso, cuando un viernes cualquiera iba saliendo de los foros tarde, y escuchó ruidos, fue a revisar, y la vió besándose con un miembro de la producción, no le sorprendió… Katy lo vio a lo lejos y sonrió…quería provocarle celos. Nunca lo conseguiría.

Hugh no dejaba de ser caballeroso. Le abría la puerta al pasar, la silla al sentarse, la veía de reojo, la química se desbordaba, pero no fluía. El canal se había cerrado y ninguno de los dos sabía si eso regresaría. Llegó el cumpleaños de Lisa. Mayo…ya casi terminarían de grabar la temporada… él estuvo semanas pensando que regalarle…finalmente, se decidió por un hermoso collar…fino pero a la vez, no ostentoso… a mitad de la mañana, todo el personal se detenía para cantar el tradicional Happy Birthday, cortar el pastel, abrazar al festejado, darle sus regalos…

Así pasó….Lisa estaba muy contenta. Ella era una agradecida con la vida. Cuando al estar abrazada con Omar y ver tras a él a Hugh, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada… no habían tenido gran contacto,…es cierto, sus personajes coqueteaban cada vez más, pero aún no daban el gran salto….

H: felicidades Lisa…-la abrazó…todos veían…

L: gracias Hugh….correspondía al abrazo –él la apretaba, para que sus cuerpos se rozaran mas, él quería sentir su pecho, ….seguía soñando con ella…. Lisa se mortificó porque no se separaban…

L:Hugh….-quería separarse…-él se retiró de a poco….

H: Lisa…quiero verte en el siguiente descanso, para darte mi regalo….-le decía casi susurrando

L: claro, claro…-ya lo que quería Lisa era que dejaran de verlos todos con tanta curiosidad….

Terminó el festejo, regresaron a las grabaciones…Al llegar el descanso de la tarde… Hugh iba detrás de Lisa, no quería que lo olvidara…. Ella entraba a su camerino, y al voltear para cerrar la puerta, él entraba rápidamente…

H: Lisa, tengo tu regalo…-cerraba la puerta

L: no debiste molestarte…-daba un par de pasos para atrás- la ponía nerviosa

H: sabes que no es molestia….-sacaba una pequeña cajita con un hermoso moño….se lo dio

Lisa dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa y aun no lo abría …. – gracias Hugh, - tomaba la caja….lo abría….era hermoso…

H: déjame te ayudo a ponértelo…

Lisa se giró dándole la espalda para que ayudara a cerrarlo…él le acomodaba delicadamente el cabello liso hacia un lado….tenía la posibilidad de cerrarle rápidamente el collar…no pudo….

Su boca se abalanzó hacia su cuello…con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él tomándola de la cintura, su cuerpo rozaba su trasero lo cual a ambos les provocaba …Lisa lo permitía….el collar se deslizó hacia su busto, quedando en su sostén….

H: Lisa….Lisa…..te extraño….- su mano traviesa le acariciaba el pecho, por encima de la ropa, viajaba a sus caderas y tomaba sus nalgas…todo al mismo tiempo….Lisa suspiraba, no podía creer lo rápido que este hombre la hacía sentir ….

L: Hugh, no..debemos….entiende….-él seguía rozándola cada vez más, ella podía sentir en su espalda baja la erección del miembro de Hugh bajo sus pantalones….

Hugh la volteó. Amaba todo lo que hacían, pero le urgía decírselo…verla a los ojos …

H: Lisa…perdóname esa noche….yo estaba listo….lo que pasa es que…

L: no tienes que explicarme nada….

H: sí, si debo, entró una llamada de Londres y no pude terminarla..Lisa, perdóname…-casi le suplicaba, la abrazaba con ternura…Lisa le creyó, claro que le creía¡

L: no te preocupes…sé que no mentirías en algo así… pasó algo?, era urgente?

H: no en verdad no, pero fue imposible cortar –bajaba la mirada – no sabes como me dolió no conocer a tus padres….

L: otra vez será ….- se recargaba en su pecho …..- Hugh, ….en la noche tengo una cena en casa….quieres venir?

H: claro que sí¡ solos tú y yo…?

L: no claro que no¡ son todos mis amigos, quiero que los conozcas…..no falles por favor….

H: no lo haré…no lo haré….- Lisa se buscaba el collar, ambos reían al ver donde quedó atrapado, él le ayudó por fin a ponérselo, y salieron de ahí al trabajo.

Este capi se lo dedicó a la pequeña **Kari**….todas te queremos mucho nena…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Llegó 15 minutos antes. No volvería a pasarle. Le emocionaba conocer a amigos íntimos de Lisa. Alguna vez menciona algunos…Nadia, reportera y experta en beisbol, Steve, el fotógrafo, Jimmy, creo que él era pintor, Melissa, la escritora, y su mejor amiga era Kari,la diseñadora… trataba de evocar los recuerdos de las primeras cenas donde ella contaba fugazmente algunas anécdotas….

Lisa había crecido en forma más libre que él…conoció muchos artistas famosos en sus años juveniles, se codeó con grandes personalidades del jet set, nunca fue discriminatoria ni por creencias, sexo, preferencia cultural, social, política….de esa época, Lisa mantenía fuertes lazos amistosos y hacía lo que podía cuando alguno de sus amigos le pedía ayuda. Entre sus proyectos más cercanos, era seguir apoyando el movimiento homosexual, el cual siempre había tenido su aprobación , pero ahora, siendo ella una figura super reconocida, usaba sus contactos y trataba de hacer aún más.

Hugh no se consideraba mojigato, en su país también apoyó causas parecidas, pero nunca tomó la iniciativa como lo hace Lisa. Admiraba eso, que no buscaba quedar bien o no con grupos poderosos. Con esos pensamientos, entró en la casa y se trasladó por un costado, caminando por el gran pasillo con hermosos jardines….la reunión era en la parte trasera de la casa… llegó y buscó rápido a Lisa…la vió….estaba platicando animadamente con un grupo de personas, que ni los tomó en cuenta…tenía puesto un vestido colorido, el cabello recogido en forma elegante y casual….grandes zapatos que le hacían lucir sus hermosas piernas…y su collar….deseaba besar de vuelta su cuello….no dejaba de vérselo…

L: ey.. Hugh….ven¡- levantó la mano para que se aproximara con ellos….él así lo hizo …

L: mira, ella es Nadia, recuerdas que te he platicado de ella? Hemos pasado vacaciones padrísimas juntas, verdad amiga? – ambas reían, él es Matt, nos conocemos desde el High School, ..—así siguió, presentándolo a sus amigos más cercanos, era un grupo como de 15 personas, artistas, periodistas, fotógrafos, amas de casa…un grupo muy heterogéneo pero que disfrutaban tener fuertes lazos de amistad entre ellos…él se sintió al principio algo nervioso, pero fue acogido en forma genial por todos, era un amigo de Lisa, por lo tanto, era amigo de ellos también….

Terminaron de cenar, la plática era fabulosa, todos terminaron sentados solamente en un gran círculo, recordando mil anécdotas de la juventud, del día de ayer, de planes del mañana….era un gran ambiente…. Se acercó a Lisa uno de las personas de confianza que trabajaban con ella, que cuidaba el acceso a la casa, quien conocía bien a los invitados e incluso ni los abordaba, dejándolos pasar sin problema….

L: dime Bob? –

B: disculpe Señorita, hay unas personas que quieren felicitarla, dice que son de su trabajo…

Lisa se sorprendió, porque había invitado a Robert, pero él se disculpó esa mañana porque su hija pequeña estaba acatarrada…. Había pensado invitar a sus compañeros Jesse y Jennifer, pero sabía que andaban de novios y últimamente habían tenido algunas discusiones, no quería provocar algún problema….entonces, no sabía quién podía ser…se levantó y se dirigía al frente de la casa, cuando ya se aproximaba…Katy, Liz y David, los tres productores del programa…. Los recibió e invitó a pasar con el grupo…..los 3 saludaron, en forma más efusiva a Hugh…rápidamente algunos amigos de Lisa quedaron de pie para dejar tomaran asiento las dos mujeres recién llegadas, en lo que acercaban más sillas….así lo hicieron, y al ver que quedaba un lugar vacío al lado de Hugh, Katy corrió y se sentó a su lado….eso no pasó desapercibido para Lisa…

Liz: que bonita velada¡ Katy nos comentó que seguro estabas acá en tu casa y nos animó a pasar a saludarte…. Salimos muy tarde de los foros y nos convenció finalmente, verdad David?

D: esperamos no importunar….

L: claro que no¡ ya cenaron? Puedo pedir les traigan algo….

Liz: ya cenamos en el trabajo, amiga, solo queríamos pasar a ver como estabas, a katy le preocupaba estuvieras terminando tu cumpleaños sola…

K: ay amiga, es que no sabíamos que tendrías una reunión… pero mira, acá anda Hugh…-lo tomaba del brazo, recargándose en su hombro….-me siento cómoda, como en casa, verdad cariño?-volteaba a verlo….él quedó en silencio…

Lisa estaba sentada casi frente a ellos…hacía un calor a pesar de la hora, pero Lisa sentía un frío que recorría su espalda….todos sabían que Katy y su esposo Paul estaban separados desde hace meses…. No divorciados, pero era del dominio público… se dio cuenta que no dejaba de verlos, de ver como lo agarraba del brazo, de la mano, acercándosele…volteó a su lado, e inició otra conversación ….se paró a pedir les trajeran bebidas a los recién llegados….así siguió el ambiente, ella poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser buena anfitriona, y que no se notara que moría de celos…

En un momento dado, Lisa se disculpó y se paró y entró a la casa…necesitaba tomar aire….aire diferente al de Hugh….cerró la puerta de la cocina, se recargó en una pared entre una de las sillas y unas cajas del proveedor del evento….afortunadamente, en ese momento no había nadie…el personal estaba al frente acomodando las cosas en sus autos….se resbaló de a poco quedando casi escondida….quería llorar, quería gritar…., en eso, unos pasos la hicieron levantar la vista…

H: que haces ahí? – se agachaba….

Lisa trató de pararse – él la detuvo apoyando una mano en su hombro

H: Lisa, que tienes? Estabas feliz….

L: Hugh escúchame bien….tú invitaste a Katy?

H: por supuesto que no¡ no sé porque están aquí, yo no tuve nada que ver…

L: y dime Hugh, tienes algo con ella? O pretendes algo con ella?

Ambos se miraban fijamente….él se quedó callado…esos segundos lo dijeron todo…ella se paró bruscamente….él se paró en igual forma…

H: Lisa, espera, escúchame…no tengo nada que ver con…-lo interrumpió…

L: sabes que Hugh?... –no dejaba que la tocara, levantaba ambos brazos, con sus manos abiertas..-somos com pa ñe ros….incluso….amigos….así estamos bien…..-lo veía con algo de coraje…

H: Lisa…te equivocas….

L: no, no lo creo….-si me disculpas, me voy a atender a mis amigos…-se iba…él quedó triste, no pudo negar que no fueran nada….esos encuentros ..esos malditos encuentros¡ - salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie…. Obviamente el resto de los invitados lo notaron, pero eran tan amables con Lisa que nadie mencionó nada….solo al despedirse…

K: que hiciste con Hugh? Entró detrás de ti a la casa y ya nunca regresó…-Liz y David callaban

L:no lo sé katy, tal vez tuvo una urgencia, no lo sé….si me disculpan, muchas gracias por venir…seguía despidiendo al resto de sus amigos….-quería tomar un baño y tirarse a dormir….para sus adentros, katy disfrutaba el momento y daba gracias a la vida por ese sexto sentido, que la hizo intuir que Lisa tendría algo y había posibilidades que Hugh asistiera, ya que observó como la abrazaba en el festejo de la mañana….valió la pena la insistencia y logró el cometido….


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Faltaban solo dos semanas de grabaciones, las cuales fueron muy cargadas de trabajo y eso ayudó porque ninguno de los dos deseaba tocar el tema. Lisa estaba dolida. No entendía porque si Hugh mostraba interés en ella, no negó tener algo con la productora. Ansiaba las vacaciones, se iría a un crucero por el mediterráneo con Nadia y Melissa, tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con él. Sus amigas sabían el interés de Lisa y sus desencuentros, y aunque reconocían que el hombre era encantador, sentían recelo por los momentos de tristeza de su amiga.

No se despidieron, Lisa lo evitó y lo consiguió. Eso no le sorprendió a Hugh. Recuperó su ánimo al volver con sus hijos que lo mantenían ilusionado. Intentaba dar su mejor esfuerzo con Jo, aunque el amor no se puede fingir…. La quería, pero ya no con la pasión del amor conyugal….

Una tarde de julio, se encontraba solo en la casa de descanso, la familia se había trasladado a la ciudad por víveres y necesidades de los chicos, Jo los acompañó, Hugh quería descansar… había tomado un baño reparador.. se recostó solo con una truza puesta… comenzó a recordar a Lisa…rápidamente fue por su cartera, donde en un compartimento especial, conservaba una foto ya maltratada, la cual tenía desde el arranque del programa, en ella aparecían todos los protagonistas del show, pero Hugh los había recortado, solo quedando los dos….ella lo abrazaba y estaba recargada hacia él….él la observaba con ternura….Hugh acariciaba la figura de ella con sus dedos….quería sentirla….se recostó nuevamente y empezó a darse autosatisfacción con el recuerdo de su amada…. _Su cuello, sus labios, que le sabían a miel, tan dulces que lo mareaban, su pecho perfecto, firme, ese que la volvía loco…toda ella_…- repentinamente escuchó ruidos, la familia llegó y él tuvo que correr al baño para no ser descubierto….

Ese breve momento lo hizo tener la necesidad imperiosa de saber de ella. Era tan complicado tener un segundo de privacidad¡ la familia lo extrañaba y siempre había alguien con él….no le molestaba pero para ser honesto, la soledad, que ya comenzaba a gustarle, era la constante en la ciudad donde trabajaba….

Por eso, cuando en un par de días volvió a tener la oportunidad, no la desaprovechó…. Entró a mensajes en su celular….y escribió…

_Lisa..espero estés bien, diviértete en tus vacaciones¡ Hugh_…. – esperó….no llegaba la respuesta….

5 minutos más….volvió a escribir…

_Dónde estás? Platícame que hiciste el día de hoy… Hugh….-_seguía esperando….encendió un puro….-otros 10 minutos más….

_No sé porqué no contestas, Lisa, quiero saber de tí¡ ten la decencia de responder. Hugh_ – estaba molesto….abandonó la misión ….

Lisa en esos momentos estaba en la alberca, dejando en su bolso, en la mesita del camarote, su celular….aparte de tener muy poca cobertura en la mayoría del tiempo…. Cuando los leyó en la noche, los 3 mensajes juntos, más que emoción sintió tristeza por ver como él continuaba con la misma actitud….los borró y no se los comentó a sus compañeras de viaje. Se preparó para dormir, recordando como al día siguiente, verían en tierra en la segunda parte del viaje, a sus amigos europeos, entre ellos, a Giancarlo…

Al término de las vacaciones todos estaban listos…había muchas novedades, gente nueva integraba el elenco, nadie sabía quién de ellos quedaría en la base pero eso provocaba una dinámica interesante para todos.

Comenzaron las grabaciones, Lisa estaba radiante….él no podía evitar comérsela cada vez que la veía…

R. hola¡ que tal las vacaciones¡

L: genial Robert, no me cansó de viajar, conocer lugares tan interesantes….

R: ey ví algunas fotos …..ya tienes galán, pillina….- Hugh, que estaba escuchando a pocos pasos la conversación de sus amigos, volteó…

L: esos paparazzis, siempre estuvieron encima de nosotros…pensaba que al estar tan lejos sería diferente, pero creo que es aún peor….

H: quien es el galán? A quien se refiere Robert? – peguntaba dibujando una mueca extraña en el rostro…

L: Giancarlo, ya te lo he mencionado antes…nos conocemos de años, y nos estamos dando la oportunidad de…

H: son novios? – casi sacaba a Robert de la conversación…

L: sí, si lo somos….se vino a radicar a LA, quiere hacer el intento en la actuación….

H: dirás, que quiere aprovechar tus contactos….

L: no entiendo lo que insinúas…él tiene la capacidad de arrancar por sus medios, no necesita que yo lo ayude…- si me disculpan…- se retiró

Hugh quedó en silencio, Robert lo observó y mejor se fue también…llegó el fin de las grabaciones, Lisa se retiraba, Hugh corrió a alcanzarla…

H: Lisa, podemos hablar? – la tomaba del brazo

Lisa concentró su vista al brazo que la sujetaba, hasta que él la soltó –

H: por favor, solo dame 10 minutos…

L: lo siento Hugh, Giancarlo está afuera por mí….me espera…-abrió la puerta y lo dejó ahí…- el reaccionó salió tras ella y los vió….él la abrazaba, le daba un beso y ella correspondía….los fotógrafos los captaban y ellos se apresuraban al coche de Lisa…. No, no podía él estarla besando, abrazando, esa mujer era suya, él la amaba….sacó su celular y le marcó….

Contesta-…..contesta…..

L:que pasa? Que quieres?

H: dime que me darás 10 minutos y dejaré de marcarte, sino, iré a tu casa y tocaré toda la noche Lisa Edelstein….dame 10 minutos que es lo único que te pido….

L: mañana, mañana hablamos….

H: promételo…

L: lo prometo….


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Lisa agradecía que Giancarlo o no entendió o no le importó…no le cuestionó nada de la llamada…al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Lisa esperaba que Hugh la abordara…pero no lo hizo. Eso la inquieto, pero no lo buscó. Tomó sus alimentos en sus camerinos, si él no la buscaba, ella no lo haría tampoco. Ese día su novio visitaría algunos agentes los cuales ella le recomendó, ya que deseaba incursionar en la actuación… terminó sus grabaciones y se retiró rumbo a su coche. Dejó su bolso en el asiento del copiloto, se disponía a arrancar, cuando el ruido del vidrio de su ventana la sobresaltó… era él… bajó el vidrio…

L: me asustaste¡

H: era la idea…..-sonreía- adonde iremos? Tu casa, la mía?

Lisa sabía que su casa no era buena idea…Giancarlo llegaría en cualquier momento….su casa? Mucha tentación…no. Necesitaba un punto neutral.

L: mejor en otro lugar – le decía viendo hacia el frente, esos ojos la ponían nerviosa..

H: y dónde propones? Quiero que platiquemos a gusto Lisa….-le acariciaba el brazo…

L: vamos a…-no le venía ningún lugar tranquilo a la mente- -

H: mira….vamos a mi casa…te prometo que no pasará nada que tú no quieras que pase…

L: y qué creías? Qué me dejaría hacer algo que no deseo? – decía rebelde..

H: está bien vamos ok? Me voy en mi moto…-él caminaba y rápidamente se retiraba del lugar..

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. El cuando veía que tomaba ventaja, la esperaba. Quería cerciorarse que no iría a otro lado. Sentía confianza. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, lo necesitaba. La esperó al bajar y entraron en silencio. No la abordó. No quería presionarla. La invitó a sentarse en la sala, él hizo lo propio, cada uno estaba en un sillón.

H: Lisa, qué haces con él?

L: no entiendo la pregunta. Es mi novio.

H: lo amas?

L: eso no creo que te incumba.

H: me incumbe. Te fuiste de aquí, no aclaramos las cosas, te he extrañado mucho, te busqué por celular…

L: si leí tus mensajes tan llenos de confianza….gracias…

H: tómalos como quieras, yo te busqué y tú no contestaste….

L: somos adultos, Giancarlo es una persona que conozco desde hace años….le tengo plena confianza

H: pero no es una inversión económica Lisa, es una relación de pareja..hablas de él como si fuera un empleado…

L: te equivocas….lo quiero, me gusta..la pasamos bien. – esas palabras le calaron a Hugh, se paró y se sentó a su lado….

H: osea que tienes gran sexo con él -estaba muy cerca, le clavaba sus ojos azules

L: sí, lo tengo…es muy buen amante….

H: mentira¡ - le tomaba el brazo jalándola hacia él, ella se intentó zafar….

L: suéltame¡ -trató de pararse….- Hugh la tomó de los brazos ahora, la tumbaba en el sofá, y comenzaba a besarla apasinadamente….ella no se opuso…

H: no puedes decirme que lo amas¡…. Lisa yo te deseo, te amo¡ seguía besándola y le raspaba con la barba característica de su personaje….ella quería soltarse, su cerebro mandaba la orden pero su corazón no obedecía…..

H: serás mía Lisa…. - con la mano derecha empezó a subirle la falda, y trató de quitarle rápido el panty….ella cerraba lo más que podía sus piernas…él estaba encima de ella, solo dejaba algún espacio para maniobrar y quitarle la ropa..

L: eres un idiota¡ suéltame Hugh Laurie¡ por fin venció el cerebro al deseo….

H: no te soltaré…no lo hare¡ - la manoseaba por donde quería, el pecho, las piernas, su sexo, la besaba con tanta pasión, que le dolía…..pero cuando subió la mirada, y vio en el rostro de Lisa las primeras lágrimas….se dio cuenta que ella no disfrutaba…..bajó la presión de sus brazos, no la soltó, solo dejó de aplicar el exceso de fuerza… comenzó a besarla con más ternura, el contorno de su cara, en sus ojos, con una mano, le acariciaba el cabello….

H: Lisa. Perdón. No quise que te asustaras….-le besaba el cuello, bajaba un poco más….

L: pues me asusté¡ eres un imbécil….- y le propinó un rodillazo certero en los genitales del hombre, el cuál inmediatamente se retorció de dolor y cayó al piso, dejándola liberada…. Ella se levanto y arregló su ropa….tomó su bolso y salió de la casa de Hugh….el cual no podía ni hablar…..

Lisa no paró de llorar todo el camino rumbo a su casa. _- se_ _acabó se acabó_…._Hugh Laurie estás fuera de mi vida….no pienso volver a caer….._llego a la casa, se limpió bien el rostro, al entrar ya estaba ahí Giancarlo…..la recibió con un beso…

L: amor, lo he pensado bien, y creo que si es buena idea que te quedes aquí conmigo, deja ya el hotel….te parece?

G: por supuesto ¡ muchas gracias Lisa¡ ahorrare y aparte podremos estar más tiempo juntos….- la abrazaba por detrás…..-ella apenas sonreía….él era un buen hombre….si valía la pena darse una oportunidad con él….

G: Lisa, podré ir contigo a las grabaciones pronto? Quiero que la gente del medio artístico me vaya identificando….

L: quisiera no tener que hacerlo pronto amor….no tendría tiempo de atenderte, mejor seguiré consiguiéndote citas….

G: bueno….-ponía cara triste….

L: mira…haremos lo siguiente….porque no me dejas y me recoges y así cuando pueda te presento a algunos compañeros de producción? ….

G: me parece bien¡ seguro pronto conseguiré algún papel principal como tú…ya verás¡, a mira, ya empezó un capitulo nuevo de Esposas Desesperadas…-corría al lobby para sentarse a ver la TV….

Lisa se quedaba muy pensativa…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Los medios cubrieron completamente el noviazgo de la actriz de House, salía en todas las portadas, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie….

D: felicidades Lisa¡ me da gusto saber que estás buscando formalizar esta relación….-le decía el productor al encontrarse a Lisa en la entrada de los foros ese día…

L: tenemos poco como novios David, no me gusta hacer tan pública la relación, así se ha dado…-eso era verdad, era su novio el que siempre aparecía cuando más fotógrafos había, Lisa no comprendía cómo, a donde iban, siempre había decenas de reporteros….solo tenía algunas semanas..

Hugh estaba destrozado. No podía evitarlo…por eso, cuando leyó el encabezado esa mañana..

"fuertes rumores de matrimonio de la actriz Lisa Edelstein con su novio …"….no pudo más….buscó a su productora…

H: Katy, estás en la oficina? Bien….estás libres esta noche? ..adonde quieras…no me importa, tú escoge el lugar…..ok, ahí está bien…te veo ahí a las 9…colgó

Su llamado terminó temprano….se fue a un bar a beber….ya se había pasado de su control….así, pasado de copas, llegó al restaurant…Katy estaba ya en una mesa.

Se sentó. Ella inmediatamente le plantó un beso en la boca, él no lo rechazó…decidieron no cenar…estaban en una orilla, y, aunque había pocos comensales, fueron reconocidos…pero no los molestaban…bebieron lo que quisieron, estaban realmente ebrios…ella lo besaba constantemente, le acariciaba el rostro, se recargaba sugestiva…. Finalmente, decidieron irse…ella lo abrazó y así salieron después de liquidar la cuenta…

K: adonde me llevas?

H: no lo sé….te parece a tu auto..? –la productora le acariciaba el pecho…..

K: estoy en la esquina….-pero no creo poder manejar…

H: y yo traigo mi moto, pero no creo que tengamos la privacidad que queremos, no crees?

Subieron al auto de Katy. La calle estaba oscura. Era tarde. Hugh decidió que era un buen lugar para recibir lo que quería….lo que no sabía, era que un paparazzi estuvo cubriendo todo: la llegada, la velada, la salida, el arribo al auto….todo, con la bendición de la compañera de Hugh, su productora….quien dio toda la información …..

Hugh se recargó en su asiento…Katy estaba besándolo …reconocía que era buena en lo que hacía….al terminar….ella se enderezó….

K: no crees que me merezco un poco más?

H: como sea…..

Ella se subió sobre Hugh…el había terminado, como siempre lo hacía, dentro de ella…no era fácil volver a excitarse, ella lo sabía….lo que quería, eran mejores ángulos para las fotos….él comenzó a acariciarla, le tomó sus pechos, le quitó la blusa, le besaba el cuello, le subía un poco más para besarle los pezones….así estuvieron algunos minutos…comenzaban a excitarse ambos….de repente, el ruido de un par de coches en la avenida, hizo que los movimientos pararan…

H: vámonos ya….-ella se quitó y comenzó a vestirse, él se abrochaba el pantalón….-

K: te llevo…

H: prefiero manejar…los dos estamos tomados, pero necesito aire…..adiós…-se bajaba del auto….se subía a su moto estacionada un poco más delante….sabía que era riesgoso pero necesitaba sentir el aire de la noche….por inercia, llegó a la casa de Lisa….vió su auto, pero sabía que no estaba sola….se quedó cerca de 10 minutos afuera…finalmente, arrancó rumbo a su casa…llegó vomitando, la resaca estaría tremenda, y al día siguiente era día de trabajo….

Llegó tarde….ni modo. El no era así, se reportó al despertarse, bañándose y tomando dos aspirinas para el fuerte dolor de cabeza….era cerca ya del mediodía…..vió como estaban varios de sus compañeros, concentrados en la televisión…se acercó…

H: que noticia hay?

O: hola Hugh…este….no ….nada…-se fue rápido

Hugh volteó y se encontró ahora con Jesse….- que pasa?

Jesse iba a reaccionar igual…no pudo… - son adelantos del programa de chismes de la tarde, Hugh, están anunciando que hay fotos comprometedoras tuyas con una mujer rubia….lo están anunciando desde primera hora, para atraer público….solo han pasado un par de escenas algo borrosas, pero…. Si eres tú…..-agachaba la mirada….

A Hugh se le fue la resaca. Todos sus sentidos se avivaron. Lisa. No. Eso no podía estar pasando. No quería provocar eso….sus hijos¡ estas noticias vuelan¡ - dejó ahí al grupo de personas y se dirigió a las oficinas de producción….-aventó la puerta….hizo que se sobresaltaran todos los ahí presentes….

H: sabías de esto? – se dirigía a Katy

K: calma¡ - volteaba hacia el personal administrativo que estaba con ella – pueden dejarnos a solas por favor? – se retiraban en silencio…

H: te prometo que si descubro que tuviste algo que ver, no solo me iré sobre ti, sino sobre el resto de los productores….-la amenazaba…..

K: te refieres a las noticias? Cuál es tu temor?

H: no sé que tengas que hacer que favores tengan que prometer, detén la publicación de esos videos, fotos, lo que sea…. Y te aviso que me tomaré unos días, me voy a Londres….

K: qué? Estás loco? Estamos a mitad de semana….no puedes botar todo solo por capricho….

H: capricho? Es mi familia….esa información podría destrozarlos….tú encárgate de avisarles al resto de los productores, dí lo que quieras, pero te advierto tendrás que detener esa información…..-salía dando un portazo…

No buscó a Lisa….no podría verle ni la cara….se fue directo al aeropuerto…no fue por maletas, ni nada…en el camino se comunicó con su asistente, el cual haciendo mil movimientos, le consiguió rápido su boleto…..

En el avión….sentía una pesadez terrible…no era feliz…pero ya no solo él no lo era, su infelicidad alcanzaría a su familia que estaba tan lejos de él…

Y Lisa…sabía que tampoco ella era feliz…..


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Y si, katy pudo detener las publicaciones. Lo malo es que lo que se había filtrado, eso no puede borrarse. La cara de la compañera rubia no salía visible, si hubo sospechas pero todo quedó rápido en el pasado. La noticia era otra: el actor Inglés Hugh Laurie abandonaba las grabaciones a mitad de semana. La producción no daba declaraciones al respecto, pero no podían detener semejante bomba. Después de varias juntas, decidieron anunciar que padecía de depresión. El lo aceptó. El era humano y no era vergonzoso. Mucho tiempo lejos de la familia, era algo que podía esperarse.

Al llegar a Londres, el recibimiento de los chicos no fue muy afectuoso. La noticia ya estaba en el internet. El los abrazó como si no pasara nada, pero buscó a Jo. Al estar solos, ella lo miraba sin hablar. Sabía como manejar esto, no perdería los estribos. No. Ella era una mujer inteligente, y sabía que agredirlo no le llevaría a nada. Le dolía, pero ganaba más si movía con cuidado las piezas. El habló …

H: Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

J: por las fotos con la mujer rubia?

H: no es lo que parece …

J: la amas?

H: no somos nada, no la amo…fue una cena de trabajo…sabes cómo son los fotógrafos, Jo. No hay ninguna relación, no hay nada. Por eso vine. No quiero que se alarmen tú y los chicos….

J: hace años pasamos por esto, nos engañaste a los cuatro, te recibimos de vuelta, te perdonamos…juraste hasta por tu madre muerta que jamás volverías a hacernos pasar por lo mismo….- Jo sabía bien como mover los hilos…

H: lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo. Durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí, te pedí perdón a ti y a los chicos, y ustedes me apoyaron. Pero no creo que estarlo mencionando siempre sea muy maduro de tu parte….-la miraba tranquilo….

J: no quiero molestarte. Es porque es lo mismo Hugh.

H: no lo es. No hay relación, no hay nada…pero Jo….sabes que entre tú y yo tampoco hay nada desde hace muchos meses…..eso no es engañarte…lo sabes tan bien como yo…-ella se paraba inquieta, no quería tocar el tema…

J: quieres dejarme?

H: Jo, no quiero abandonar a los chicos…..ella no tiene relación conmigo. Tenía ilusión de…olvídalo … ….eso no quita que entre tú y yo , el amor ya se acabó. – así, en forma directa…..era lo mejor….-pero no tomaré ninguna otra decisión, estoy aquí, me quedaré el resto de la semana….-se paraba y se iba con los chicos….

Jo quedaba pensativa….entendía, que solo era cuestión de tiempo….

Las cosas se relajaron, los chicos creyeron la versión de la producción, ver a su padre ahí, dejando todo del otro lado del mundo, parecía confirmar la depresión…lo trataron genial, lo mimaron…

Llegó el día de partir. Todos se despidieron con afecto. Jo y Hugh se dieron un abrazo para disimular ante los chicos. El ahora solo pensaba en su Lisa…..al estar en el aeropuerto de L.A. , los fotógrafos fueron insufribles, la producción le había mandado vigilancia y un auto para que no tuviera problema. … el chofer lo dejó en su casa… donde también había reporteros….entró cansado…pensativo…las cosas en su familia no tuvieron daño colateral… pero…y con Lisa?

Era Lunes, era día laboral….tenía que darse un baño y partir para allá en la tarde. Al llegar, todos miraban curiosos, pero no decían nada. Eso lo agradecía Hugh, no era de abrirse tanto. Lo esperaban en las oficinas David, Katy y Paul…

D: bienvenido Hugh..espero este pequeño descanso fuera de utilidad…

H: así lo fue..gracias por el apoyo….-sumamente serio

P: solo queríamos reiterarte nuestro apoyo, eres la estrella del programa, no queremos que tengas algún sentimiento de inquietud…sea lo que sea, que haya pasado –volteaba a ver a su aun esposa, la cual, bajaba la mirada….-esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad…en nosotros encontrarás el apoyo que necesites….- Hugh tenía que reconocer que Paul era una persona madura, o en definitiva o ya no sentía nada por su esposa, o el trabajo le era más importante….

H: gracias..lo tendré presente…ustedes saben que tener llamados todo el día, salir en casi todas las escenas, y aparte, usar siempre el bastón, me tiene agotado…..es algo que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportarlo….-todos quedaron en silencio….se despidieron con un apretón de manos… Hugh sabía que Katy jamás volvería a insistir.

Al salir de las oficinas…la vio….estaba en un pasillo, con su novio…la tomaba de la cara, le acariciaba el rostro….odiaba ver eso…siguió su camino….

Corría el rumor de una huelga de guionistas…todos andaban inquietos, no sabían cómo les afectaría…las siguientes semanas transcurrían con normalidad…

Lisa seguía con Giancarlo. Desgraciadamente, estaba siendo advertida por buenos amigos suyos, que él vendía información, recibiendo dinero a cambio…daba los pitazos donde irían a cenar, a bailar, etc… no quería ella afrontarlo, pero finalmente, tuvo que hacerlo. El obviamente siempre lo negó, pero a ella no le importaba. Le pidió abandonara la casa…él sabía que Lisa era una mujer con determinación. Así lo hizo. Rápidamente, se corrió la noticia que ella había terminado con su novio….la información le llegó también a Hugh…él quería saber cuándo, porqué, todo…. Se había decidido a buscarla el fin de semana, la abordaría para ver si ella podía volver a confiar en él…

Llegó el jueves…. Él quería ir acercándose para tantear el terreno…-la vió entrar a su camerino….le tocó la puerta….ella abría, sorprendida…

H: hola…mira…te traje un late como te gusta…-se lo daba

L: gracias- su mirada era triste – que pasa Hugh..?

H: puedo pasar? – lo dejaba entrar…se sentaron

L: quiero descansar un poco, sabes que la carga de trabajo de hoy es…

H: si, lo sé…solo quería saludarte, y ver como estabas…estás hermosa, lo sé…me refiero, por lo de tu rompimiento…-ella agachaba la mirada…

H: está bien, entiendo, no quieres hablar de ello…quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, Lisa, antes que nada somos amigos y ojalá un día pueda recuperar tu confianza- le tomaba suavemente la mano …

L: gracias Hugh …tendrás que darme tiempo…lo entenderás…

H: si, si lo sé….- le levantó la mano y le dio un pequeño beso…se paró y abrió la puerta… no presionaría más - descansa…salía .


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Ellos podían trabajar uno al lado de otro y no reflejaban el dolor que les embargaba, solo algunos, por su amistad y cercanía con ellos lo captaban, como lo era Robert, Jesse, Jennifer. Pero eran muy prudentes. Hugh se daba cuenta que el último arrebato fue agresivo y la asustó. Aparte las fotos que no pasaron a mayores tampoco le ayudaban. Pero Lisa no tocó nunca más el tema. Ya bromeaban un poco más, la hacía reír, estaba presente. Se les informó que llegaría el paro y ultimaron rápidamente la temporada. La idea era mostrar apoyo a sus compañeros escritores. Quedaron de verse todos la semana siguiente, en ropa casual….

H: ya estás lista? Mira, tengo tu cartelón…

L:gracias Hugh…vamos…-ambos marcharon alegres, apoyando en forma moral la causa. Estas escenas se vieron en todo el mundo. Ellos se veían de vuelta felices, relajados … como en un inicio.

Ese día terminaron agotados. Se fueron todos a un restaurante a cenar. Iba un grupo grande. Ese evento también fue cubierto con la prensa. Se quedarían un par de semanas aún en los foros, trabajando en la post producción y apoyando la huelga. Era frecuente verlos platicando, riendo, como un par de amigos. Hugh ya estaba decidido a volverla a invitar a salir. No quería presionarla. Todo el grupo estaba en una gran mesa, almorzando, viendo la tv, platicando…en eso…entró un guardia…

Sr. Laurie, vienen a buscarlo….-todos voltearon – entraban los 3hijos de Hugh junto a su esposa….-él se levantó a recibirlos, con cara de sorpresa,

H: hola¡ -los abrazaba – pero que hacen aquí? Que aún no tienen clases?

J: queríamos darte la sorpresa¡ como sabemos que acá tienen problemas, también vinimos a apoyarte, y los chicos adelantaron los exámenes, y salieron casi un mes antes… porqué … vinimos a pasar todo el verano contigo acá a América¡

H: que bien¡ pues si que fue sorpresa…- chicos, conoces a mis hijos verdad? – los presentaba, había actores, camarógrafos, no todos los conocían personalmente… - al llegar a Lisa…la hija de Hugh, Rebeca…

R: usted es la enamorada del personaje de mi papá en la serie, verdad Señora? – decía con recelo

L: dime Lisa….-señora no le venía ni de broma…- y bueno, soy su jefa….antes que su enamorada…

J: hola Lisa, nos hemos visto poco…espero mi marido sea atento contigo, llevan muchas escenas juntos, a veces es un verdadero dolor en el trasero porque siempre busca la perfección, no es así cariño? – lo abrazaba, él veía a Lisa fijamente….

L: es un excelente compañero . Créame. Ahora si me disculpan….bienvenidos a LA …-se retiraba…

No habían mencionado nada. Pero ambos sabían, muy dentro de ellos, que su oportunidad de borraba cada vez más….

Hugh adelantó sus vacaciones. No tenía caso seguir yendo algunos días más viendo a Lisa. Mejor planearía llevarse a su familia a conocer diferentes lugares, recorrer algunos Estados en moto, ir a la playa….

Finalmente, después de pasar más de dos meses de ensueño, a lo menos los chicos porque Jo no se veían completamente feliz…. Ella era muy de estar con los suyos, sus costumbres, y no podía ceder tanto….decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Londres…el plan original, era que todos se quedaran, tomarán un descanso en los estudios, pero si ella no podía, los chicos se irían con ella…y así pasó. La huelga terminó, estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas los escritores para el regreso de la 5ta. Temporada. Esta estaba repleta de escenas más llenas de coqueteos, la atracción sería más abierta, David estaba decidido a llevar más allá a la pareja de la serie, la química era excelente y lo aprovecharían. En el fondo, ambos estaban muy entusiasmos por ello.

Cuando el personaje de Lisa, perdía la oportunidad de tener un bebé en adopción, la escena del beso se repitió un par de veces. La línea entre la actuación y la realidad era demasiado delgada. Se terminó de grabar. Todos se fueron a casa. Ya eran casi las 11 pm. Lisa estaba en ropa holgada, leyendo. No le era fácil conciliar el sueño, necesitaba dedicarse un buen rato a leer. Escuchó el timbre. – _quién sería?_ - fue a asomarse por la ventana y vio la moto. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Abrió la puerta. El no dijo nada…. Avanzó hacia ella, no dejaba de mirarla. La deseaba con locura. _Olía un poco a alcohol_ – pensaba Lisa. El necesitó un par de cervezas para darse valor. Cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento. Con un brazo la atrajo hacia él. Ponía su boca completamente pegada a la ella, pero no la besaba. Le quitó el camisón..ella quedaba solo con sostén y sus pantys que hacían juego…

Comenzó a acariciarla, casi sin tocarla, todo el contorno de su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus caderas….necesitaba que ella lo deseara.. que eliminara el miedo anterior, que reflejara la pasión como él…así fue.

Ella comenzó a besarlo, casi lo mordía, le quitaba la chaqueta, tirándola al piso, luego siguió con la playera ajustada, al hacer esto, le acariciaba el pecho, los brazos, …él se quitaba los zapatos sin agacharse, desabrochándose el pantalón ….ella se lo bajaba y el terminaba de quitárselo… se iban besándose rumbo a la habitación..sin hablar, en silencio, solo se escuchaban los besos, los suspiros… él la cargó y la recostó en la gran cama…ella lo veía en la oscuridad, observaba ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado, al hombre que la hacía sentir un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo….

El hacía lo mismo…El reflejo de la tenue luz del exterior, dejaban ver el cuerpo perfectamente cuidado, el estaba excitado…estaba con la erección desde el primer beso..ella ya lo había sentido…le quitó primero el sostén y se recargó un poco para besarle los pezones….ella cerraba los ojos, estirando ambos brazos dejándose amar….luego le quitaba sus pantys, observaba su sexo, esa parte tan íntima que tanto deseaba poseer….él se quitó el bóxer y se subió sobre ella…

Ella lo comenzó a empujar con cuidado para que se giraran y ella quedara encima….el podía acariciarla, besarle todo, tocarle todo, ella se montaba rápidamente en su pene, para que la penetrara….ambos exclamaron suspiros de placer…..ella le ayudaba en los movimientos….no querían que el tiempo pasara, pero a la vez, deseaban llegar al orgasmo….fueron minutos que ambos se tocaban con cuidado, se daban mimos, se trataban con todo el amor posible…..

El éxtasis llegó y ella se recostó así, como estaban, sobre él….él le acariciaba el cabello….la espalda…al fin era suya….la amaba….la sentía…estaba completamente entregado….ella le daba pequeñas caricias, con un dedo formaba círculos en el pecho…..volteo a verlo…él agachó la mirada…

L: te amo – él no podía creer lo que escuchaba….

H: yo te amo más….-ambos reían….y así se quedaban dormidos, abrazados uno del otro…soñando…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Estaban enamorados. No podían ocultarlo. La producción, los compañeros, lo veían. Era un secreto a voces. Las miradas, los roces, los coqueteos, el tiempo que pasaban uno al lado del otro, en cualquiera de los 2 camerinos…nada pasaba desapercibido. En ocasiones, él pasaba por ella, y se iban en el auto de Lisa. Llegaban juntos, o se iban juntos. El normalmente pasaba una o dos noches con ella. No vivían juntos, pero cuando les empezó a costar trabajo despedirse después de una noche de pasión, ella lo invitó a quedarse e irse hasta el día siguiente.

Así era la relación. Llena de pasión. Llena de entrega. No se quedaban con nada. Habían esperado tanto, que daban rienda suelta al amor. La llevaba a la playa, se tiraban en la arena, la hacía suya… Lisa amaba la desfachatez con la que la amaba, no parecía Hugh. Era libre por fin.

Dentro de lo que cabe, mantenían con discreción su amor. No lo demostraban en público, ni lo habían aceptado con sus familias. Hugh obviamente tenía más que perder. Ya lo habían hablado entre ellos.

Esperarían a que la relación madurara. No querían apresurar las cosas, ni dañar, aún más, a su gente. Las amistades más cercanas a Lisa, tenían temor por ella. Lisa se entregaba al 100, no se protegía, y en su pasado en las rupturas, había sufrido. El no era libre. El le había fallado en el pasado. Pero la respetaban y disfrutaban su alegría.

Esa temporada fue plena para ellos. Divertida, más casual. Y aunque el final fue impactante, por el internamiento del personaje de Hugh, ellos eran uno al fin.

Esas vacaciones de verano, sufrieron para separarse. El no quería irse, y ella no quería dejarlo partir. Su última noche fue especial. Ella preparó todo el camino hacia su alcoba con velas aromatizadas, pétalos de rosa en el camino… lo esperaba con un conjunto que escogió con esmero para esa velada…él necesitaba tenerla cerca, los últimos días habían estado poco juntos por la carga de trabajo, como Hugh ya era productor, su papel era aún mayor. Tenía que involucrarse más. Ella lo extrañaba mucho, pero entendía que ahora era parte de ambos lados de la moneda.

Llegó al cuarto….estaba con poca luz….ella, ahí sentada en una esquina….con el cabello rizado cayendo en sus hombros…camino hacia ella, se hincó y comenzó a besarle…le quitó la ropa, simplemente no podía más…la veía desnuda, amaba ese cuerpo…..quería grabarlo en su mente por las semanas que estarían separados….comenzó a desnudarse también… así, ambos libres de estorbos, se entregaron como lo venían haciendo, en un rito armonioso, donde los dos salían triunfadores…. Terminaron exhaustos…pero no podían echarse a dormir…seguían besándose, querían alargar la despedida…tuvieron más tarde otro encuentro igual de pasional. Por fin, durmieron. El se despertó primero. Tenía que irse para preparar sus maletas y tomar el vuelo.

Ese viaje era decisivo. Hablaría con los chicos. Ya lo tenían decidido. Ella por su parte, llevaría a sus padres a conocer Australia. La distancia sería abismal. Pero él la llamaría cada vez que pudiera. Se daría tiempo para escuchar su voz.

Pero eso casi no pasó. Ella, a pesar de estarla pasando fenomenal con sus padres, no entendía porque Hugh no la llamaba. Entendía que hacía mucho deporte con sus hijos, que en ocasiones no tenía servicio de celular, mil cosas…. pero la idea era hablar algunas veces a la semana…y en ocasiones, pasaban más de 2 semanas,….si hablaron 4 veces en todo ese tiempo de descanso fue mucho. Ella estaba dolida. Pero en fin….regresaría con nuevas pilas….

Al verse en las grabaciones de los promos de la sexta temporada…..estaban locos de contento…los reproches se olvidaron…ella quería saber cómo había manejado todo con sus hijos, con su aún esposa….

En la primera oportunidad, en esa primera semana de trabajo…se fueron a cenar a casa de él…ella estaba eufórica, feliz….él un tanto serio….cuando por fin pudieron hablar, ella fue directa..

L: cómo reaccionaron tus hijos Hugh?

Hugh quedaba en silencio.

L: qué pasa? Reaccionaron mal….o fue Jo?

H: Lisa….quiero que entiendas por favor…no hablé con ellos de lo nuestro

L: qué?

H: no era el momento. Entiende que no los veo todo el año y luego llegar en nuestras vacaciones y decirles eso….

L: y cuándo es el momento Hugh…..

H: Lisa, escúchame…..puedo regresar a hablar con Jo, eso no me preocupa, solo quería darles tiempo de calidad….por favor …entiéndelo….

El la abrazaba en forma tierna. Ella se desarmaba en sus brazos.

H: Jo lo sabe. Nos detuvimos para hablarlos con los chicos, porque Rebecca ha tenido bajo desempeño en su colegio, terminó con su noviecito y anda demasiado deprimida. No consideramos que fuera buena idea darle más preocupaciones. Confía en mí.

Ella se recargaba con amor en su pecho. Pero muy dentro de ella temía que todo acabase.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

La idea que la pareja protagónica dieran el gran paso dividía a los escritores. Algunos querían que se formalizara la relación, otros, no. Finalmente, acordaron ponerle otro novio a la decana, lo cual no fue muy del agrado de ambos pero obedecían, era su trabajo. Ellos permanecían unidos. El raiting bajó comparando las temporadas anteriores.

El tiempo pasaba. Ella en ocasiones, quería decirle que se detuvieran que esperaran a que el fuera libre. Pero no podía, o no quería. El amor entre ellos era una droga. No podían dejar de tocarse, de sentirse.

Rápidamente llegó el descanso de navidad. El sabía que ella estaba distraída, un poco triste. Por eso, anticipó su regreso a LA. Pasó el año nuevo con ella y su familia. Todos lo aceptaron, sabían que Lisa lo amaba. Para ella, esos días fueron simplemente inolvidables.

Antes de regresar al trabajo habitual, todo el staff asistiría a la entrega de los PCA, era muy importante que nadie fallara. Ellos arrasaron con todo. Fue muy evidente las miradas que ambos se lanzaban con o sin público. Por primera vez, Hugh se dejaba ver sin su anillo de bodas.

Después del evento, todos estaban felices. Pasaron el resto de la noche en la casa del director estrella del programa, Greg Yaitanes. El estaba recientemente divorciado, y estaba más que encantado con Lisa. Cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad, no la desaprovechó. Fue en el festejo navideño donde la abrazó y le intentó dar un beso en la boca. Ella lo apartó sin dudarlo, aclarándole que ella amaba a otra persona. El le pidió que siguieran siendo tan amigos, y ella lo aceptó. Le caía bien, era una persona muy brillante, creativa, enamorada del proyecto.

Pero en esta ocasión, el director parecía haber olvidado todo lo acordado con Lisa. Le coqueteaba descaradamente .Hugh estaba irritándose. No quería hacer una escena, pero el hombre se comía con la mirada a su amada. Por eso, en un momento dado, cuando ambos hombres, recogían sus bebidas en la barra…

H: bonita casa Greg

G: gracias..me quedó muy grande después del divorcio…

H: siento eso. Por cierto-deja de coquetearle a Lisa

G: a que te refieres?

H: ella me ama.

Greg sospechaba pero como no había suficiente confianza aun como para andar averiguando, no pudo confirmar esa información.

G: pues que yo sepa, es soltera…y aparte si tienes algo con ella, no es oficial,…supongo que porque aún tú si estás casado…..

H: por la buena…..y porque te respeto….te lo pido amablemente. – se retiraba de ahí dirigiéndose a Lisa…le daba su bebida , la tomaba de la espalda, resbalando la mano hacia el trasero en forma lenta….todo esto, sin dejar de voltear a ver a Greg…quería mandarle un mensaje…..esperaba que lo entendiera…..esta mujer es mía.

Greg no podía despistar la molestia. Se la pasó bebiendo terminando por hacer un espectáculo cuando empezó a vomitar en medio de su jardín. Todos rápidamente se fueron. Lisa se quedo preocupada al verlo tan mal.

L: no deberíamos irnos así….

H: como? Quieres que le cuidemos la borrachera?

L: digo que está solo….

H: pues no le pasará absolutamente nada….ya lo llevaron a su cuarto los muchachos, y le dejarán lo necesario para que libre esta noche…..vámonos nena

Llegaron a la casa de él. Era casi de día pero ellos estaban festejando sus logros. El quería disfrutar a su mujer, darle todo el amor que se merecía…..se tropezaban con los muebles, quitándose la ropa desesperados….sonaba el teléfono de la casa de Hugh….

H: no lo contestaré….-seguía besándola con pasión

L: seguro? Puede ser algo importante….- le ayudaba a quitarse los bóxers que aún tenía puestos

H: deja igual pueden dejar mensaje…-seguía timbrando

Finalmente…..entró la grabadora…._Papi…queríamos felicitarte por los premios, perdón por llamar a esta hora, pero por el colegio y las clases, apenas estamos llegando a casa….esperábamos tal vez encontrarte despierto ya…..-_era su hija…..- Lisa por instinto, se separó de él….Hugh se quedaba agachado, se sentó donde pudo terminando de escucharla….

_Sabes que toda la familia te amamos y te apoyamos…..todos somos muy unidos y nos gusta verte tan alegre. Te merecías todos esos premios…recibe saludos de mis hermanos, y un beso muy grande de mamá…..que te ama mucho….adiós papi…llámame cuando puedas….-_colgaba

Silencio por completo.

L: llámala. Yo ya me voy. –comenzaba a vestirse.

H: Lisa, son casi las 6 am , no hemos dormido nada. No te dejaré irte así.

Lisa buscaba el sostén, no lo hallaba – donde dejaste mi brassier? – casi lloraba – la impotencia de la situación la embargaba

Hugh se paró, se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Lisa. Así, totalmente desnudo, la abrazó. Ella no quería, seguía buscando la ropa…

H: Lisa…Lisa…todo está bien…..

L: no no no está bien-es una niña¡ escucharla .me…no lo sé Hugh…necesito respirar….-encontró su ropa íntima, se la puso…seguía vistiéndose…-no te vayas

L: lo necesito. Hablamos el lunes. –el la tomó del brazo y la estiró para sí…- le besaba con delicadeza el cuello – paraba para mirarla – le limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano….-volvía a besarla

H: te amo Lisa….te amo….te parece si nos vamos a dormir….? Solo quiero abrazarte, tenerte a mi lado….-ella lo abrazó –también lo necesitaba, ambos subieron a la recámara de Hugh, así, el desnudo, ella semi vestida…se acostaron y se durmieron abrazados, ambos viendo al otro….


	24. Chapter 24

**Capìtulo 24**

Estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Lisa sentía una gran presión. Los amigos comenzaban a preguntar más cada vez. ¿Se divorciará? Cuando piensas formalizar? Todas esas preguntas no eran fáciles de contestar. Tampoco de evadir. Lo quería para ella.

No pensó que llegaría a ese nivel con su compañero Hugh Laurie. Ahora, solo pensaba en él, soñaba con él, quería olerlo, tocarlo, amarlo.

Y le gustase o no, ella era la otra. Jo tenía la posición que ella deseaba. Pero no podía presionarlo. Lo amaba tanto, que no quería perderlo.

Las grabaciones iban bien, Hugh recibía la oferta nuevamente de dirigir y así lo hizo. Y aunque sus personajes estaban alejados, porque la producción tenía la idea de formalizar la relación de Lisa Cuddy y su novio, Lucas. Pero el público no aprobó esa relación. No importaba que tanto quería que durara la productora Jacobs, o el director Yaitanes. Simplemente no funcionó. Fue grandioso cuando recibieron los scrips del último capítulo de la temporada. Por fin, por fin, House y Lisa Cuddy se abrirían al amor.

Ese capítulo fue muy agotador. Terminaron felices. Para festejar, tanto Lisa como Hugh decidieron pasar un fin de semana intenso en el departamento de un amigo de Lisa. Podían observar toda la colina. Era hermoso.

Lisa estaba en el balcón, disfrutando la vista. Tenía su copa de vino en la mano. Llevaba un vestido ligero. Hugh la abrazó al salir al balcón. La tenía para él. Deseaban simplemente que el tiempo no pasara. Que ese fin de semana durara eternamente. Después, él se iría nuevamente con su familia. Lisa pasaría una vacaciones esquiando con sus amigas. Ya lo tenían todo programado. Como querían simplemente mandar todo al l diablo y quedarse así, juntos. No importaba donde, solo sentirse uno al otro.

Hugh metía la cabeza en la profundidad del cabello de Lisa. Olía y se mareaba con su olor. Sus manos la acariciaban, le comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Caía al piso. La observaba. Con su ropa íntima. Se la quitaba. Ella se dejaba hacer. Lo disfrutaba. El la volteó y comenzaba a besarla lento. Bajo la luz de la luna, la atraía más y más para acariciarle.

Ella le pedía entrar al cuarto. El no se movía. Entonces, comenzó a quitarse rápido su ropa. Quedó, al igual que ella, completamente desnudo. Fue bajando al piso y la llevó con él. Ella estaba encima. Sus sexos se rozaban. Quería que el filtreo durara más pero el cuerpo exigía. El la penetró. Ella gimió. Y comenzaban a moverse al ritmo que sabían hacerlo. Ella entrecerraba sus ojos. El placer la poseía. El no dejaba de verla. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Llegaban al orgasmo juntos. Ella amaba acostarse sobre él. Y así, como muchas veces, se quedaban dormidos. Recibieron el amanecer en esa posición.

Hugh comenzó a incorporarse. No quería molestarla. Pero la posición era un tanto incómoda. Se levantó y la cargó. Ella se movió un poco, pero al ver que la llevaba a la cama, dejó que él la llevase. Ahí, la recostó con cuidado, se puso a su lado. Ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. El la veía .

H: te amo Lisa… - le acariciaba delicadamente su brazo, su rostro….

H: tengo miedo de perderte. Tengo miedo de irme y perderte.

Lisa lo escuchaba. Pero no decía nada. Ella también tenía ía algo que decirle. Aún no. Pero quería escucharlo. Estuvo él así un rato, hasta que se quedó dormido a su lado.

Al día siguiente, no hablaron de ello.

Disfrutaron los dos días intensamente. Hicieron el amor como locos.

En la noche del domingo-

L: mañana a qu hora tomarás el vuelo?

H: salgo a las 11 de la mañana….

L: debes poner el despertador, nos hemos estado levantando muy tarde…

H: Lisa, le pediré el divorcio….estoy decidido…los chicos están más estables en su escuelas, con sus novios, amigos….necesito tenerte a mi lado siempre, verte al despertar. – Lisa contuvo la respiración.

L: estás seguro?

H: siempre he estado seguro…solo dejaba que ellos estuvieran más tranquilos.

L: nada me haría más feliz Hugh.

H: cuando llegué, lo haremos público y nos iremos a vivir juntos….ni en tu casa ni en la mía-…un lugar nuevo, con un inicio nuevo….

Lisa lo abrazaba del cuello. Estaba emocionada.

L: te amo te amo¡ ya quiero que estés acá de vuelta¡

H: pasará rápido mi amor….te llamaré seguido…

Se besaron …. Y así pasaron una noche llena de pasión…

Ella amaba conocer lugares nuevos, quisiera hacerlo con su amor, pero tampoco podría pasar tanto tiempo esperándolo. Se volvería loca. Eso era lo mejor.

La movió con cuidado. El ya estaba vestido, listo para irse. Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

H: te amo pequeña. – le tomaba la cara con sus dos manos, ella se comenzó a incorporar.

L: ya es hora? –lo abrazaba – no quiero que te vayas…

H: yo tampoco lo deseo Lisa, verás que pronto estaremos juntos por siempre ….pórtate bien…me lo prometes?

L: estaré pensando en ti cada momento. Ve tranquilo. Estaremos en contacto cuando puedas marcarme….- volvió a besarla, y se fue.

No quería que ambos sufrieran más en la despedida. Lisa se quedó acostada, pensativa…no había podido decírselo….no era justo…él se iría y se quedaría inquieto…apenas unos días atrás, había descubierto su incipiente embarazo. Lo mejor, era cuidarse, y darle la sorpresa a su llegada.

No quiso tampoco hablar con la producción. Tenía que esperar.

Comenzó sus vacaciones. Eran Nadia y su hermana, Kari y Lisa. Todo estaba liso. Partieron. No les comentó nada a sus amigas. No tenía aún síntomas y tampoco se le notaba en lo absoluto.

Ellas sabían de su relación con Hugh. No la juzgaban. Cuando hablaban de ello, podían percibir el gran amor que se profesaban. Llevaban ya 3 semanas en unas hermosas cabañas….

Esa mañana, Hugh la había llamado. Nadia había contestado porque Lisa se bañaba. Platicaron brevemente. El le pidió le comentara que ese día, iría con los hijos a pescar. Que por favor, Lisa le marcara después de las 5, para poder hablar con calma. Así le pasó el recado.

Lisa había decidido seguir esquiando, el grupo se había cansado y ella aún no…..era una excelente esquiadora, por eso jamás entendió porque pasó su accidente.

Cuando recibieron la llamada en su cabaña…sus 3 compañeras corrieron al hospital a ver a su amiga. Había caído mal en una de las laderas de la montaña. Estaba inconsciente. Vendada por todos lados. Se había quebrado un par de costillas. Pero lo más lamentable, era la pérdida de su bebé. Sus amigas quedaron paralizadas al recibir la noticia. Conocían su embarazo y su pérdida, todo al mismo tiempo.

Nadia y Kari estaban devastadas. No sabían qué hacer. Finalmente, se decidieron a llamarlo. No podían avisarles a sus padres. Eran mayores y no querían alarmarlos. Pero Hugh merecía saberlo, era su hijo indudablemente. Tomaron el celular de Lisa, y le marcaron.

H: bueno..Lisa? cómo estás amor?

N: lo siento Hugh, soy Nadia, tenía que hablar contigo.

H: pasa algo?

N: Lisa tuvo un accidente. Cayó mal al bajar esquiando…

H: dime cómo está¡ pásamela, quiero hablar con ella¡ - casi gritaba, exigiéndole

N: está inconsciente…. Hugh, los médicos dicen que debemos esperar a que reaccione, son 72 horas de estar al pendiente, esperamos que ella despierte…. Hugh, hay algo más….el bebé que estaban esperando, Lisa lo perdió….

Hugh quedó sin habla. De qué demonios estaba hablando Nadia?

N: Hugh….Hugh…estás ahí?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Por qué lo ocultó? Por qué le mintió? …. Hugh no podía entenderlo. Al colgar la llamada, él aún no lo asimilaba. Estaba en pleno paseo familiar. No era tan fácil, el tomar un avión a donde ella estaba…si, quería ir, pero esperaría. Con la sorpresa en sus hombros, sus amigas estuvieron esos 3 días al pendiente de Lisa en el hospital. Si alguna iba a cambiarse y dormir un poco, alguna otra se quedaba de guardia. Nunca estuvo sola. Y no avisaron aún a los padres, pero decidieron, al segundo día, llamar a su hermana Karen. Ella inmediatamente llegó esa segunda noche…estaba triste, viendo como su hermanita estaba ahí, indefensa, sin reaccionar….

K: pequeña Lisa, despierta nena, estoy aquí, todos te amamos mucho…le tocaba su rostro, sus brazos, haciendo contacto lo más posible para que ella la escuchara….así estuvo parte del dái

Del otro lado del mundo, Hugh no podía más con su tristeza. Decidió partir sin dar más explicación que una cita de casting de última hora….

Nadia le sugirió que descansara, estaba tomando un café en el pasillo, al encontrarse con Kari, comenzaron a hablar…

Karen: cuanto tenía de embarazo?

K: 5 semanas, creo casi 6…..

Karen: a nosotros no nos contó nada…

K: tampoco a nosotras….

Karen: crees que su noviecito se lo prohibiera?

K: no lo sé honestamente….cuando le avisamos, Nadia percibió mucha sorpresa del otro lado del teléfono, pero no nos dijo nada finalmente…

Karen: y no piensa venir? – estaba molesta

K: está en pleno paseo en no que lago del Reino Unido…quedamos de estarlo manteniendo en contacto..

Karen: pues que cómodo de su parte …

Kari estaba sorprendida. Sabía que no era una mala persona la hermana de Lisa. Era el dolor, el coraje, la frustración,quien hablaba detrás de esas frases ….

que las mantenía asustadísimas era que no reaccionara.

Esa noche fue muy larga. Al día siguiente…la expectativa era demasiada para el pequeño grupo. Platicaban anécdotas, levantaban alguna plegaria….en eso estaban cuando llegó.

H: hola… volé todo un día vengo directo del aeropuerto…-se le veía realmente mal….-puedo pasar a verla?

Las amigas voltearon a ver a la hermana de Lisa. Ella agachó la mirada..extendiendo el brazo, dándole esa libertad—Hugh entró al cuarto….

H: Lisa, Lisa… amor, despierta nena….estoy aquí, te necesito…le daba besos en las mejillas, la intentaba abrazar con la dificultad de tanto cable y tubo…- recuerda nuestros planes, recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado, no dejarás que yo escoja solo la casa, si no, decoraré fatal…tú tienes el estilo, por favor Lisa…- comenzaba a llorar….- así estaba alrededor de 30 minutos, cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento, lo cual lo alertó…

Lisa había movido ligeramente su mano….intentando ponerla cerca de la cabeza de su amado Hugh…él comenzó a gritarle…

H: Lisa Lisa….- se movió ¡ - abría la puerta, para que lo escucharán – rápido entraron algunas enfermeras y médicos, lo sacaron del cuarto, él no quería, pero tuvo que obedecer…. Afuera la espera era terrible, pero había algo de esperanzas…..

Finalmente, salió el médico responsable…

M: a reaccionado. Estamos esperando que se estabilice. Pero sus signos vitales están firmes, solo los pedimos que les demos espacio. Más tarde podremos dejar que pasen a verla….

Todos festejaron, incluso Hugh con su cuñada.

K: Hugh, si quieres, puedes ir al hotel y descansar, nosotras acá estaremos al pendiente…

Karen: claro, no tienes que estar aquí…. – lo decía un tanto hiriente

N: de verás Hugh, regresarás a tiempo….

Hugh observó y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la molestia de la hermana de Lisa…no eran amigos pero si era evidente que no estaba contenta con él ahí.

H: quisiera antes de irme, poder platicar contigo Nadia….

N: claro, claro, si quieres – señalaba la puerta del lobby…

Karen: y que pasa, no podemos estar nosotras? Es algo muy privado?

Hugh la vió. No tenía caso buscar más problemas.

H: no, no pasa nada. Quisiera preguntarles si ustedes sabían, del… embarazo de Lisa…-agachaba su cara…se veía que lo ponía mal….

N: no, la verdad, Lisa no lo comentó….

Karen: tú se lo prohibiste? No querìas hacerlo público? – lo retaba

H: yo tampoco lo sabía – contestó así, sin aún levantar la cara… -como pudo ocultármelo? Peor aún, porqué sale de vacaciones a esquiar? Eso no es una decisión responsable….

Karen: qué? Es eso lo que te preocupa? La vida de mi hermana está aún en un hilo y tú la acusas de irresponsable?

H: mira, entiendo que estés molesta, pero ella y yo tenemos algo especial y….

Karen: y? tú no estabas con ella cuando sucedió¡ tampoco, por lo visto, le dio mucho valor el decírtelo, igual no estaba decidida a tenerlo…

N: no digas eso¡ Lisa ama los niños¡ y aunque apoya la defensa de la mujer al aborto, ella lo hubiera querido¡

Hugh quedó pensativo….sería eso? Lisa era una verdadera defensora del aborto…pensaría perderlo?

N: Hugh, mira, tienes que irte a relajar, todos queremos que Lisa esté bien, y no podemos permitir que nos vea molestos, inquietos, ella necesita de todo nuestro cariño y apoyo….

H: si, si tienes razón….- se fue al hotel…pero la duda que había sembrado su cuñada empezaba a echar raíz…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Abriò los ojos. Todo le dolía. Qué pasó? La daba vueltas la cabeza. Alcanzó a ver a su hermana, recostada en un sillón..quiso hablar, no pudo. Quiso moverse, menos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, Dios¡ mi bebé¡ mi bebé¡ se angustió, de pronto, los sensores de los aparatos comenzaron a sonar y rápidamente, llegaron enfermeras al cuarto, por el ruido, su hermana despertó.

Afortunadamente, no era nada grave, por lo contrario, observaron sus pequeños movimientos y la estabilizaron. Había regresado del coma. Eran excelentes noticias. Rápidamente, Karen les llamó por teléfono a las amigas, las cuales estaban en la cafetería del hospital. El doctor les recomendó que aún no le comentaran nada, que fuera ella la que fuera descubriendo la realidad, su nueva realidad…pues aparte de pérdida, había quedado imposibilitada para tener hijos en el futuro. Eso sería devastador para Lisa.

L: que pasó?

N: pequeña, ahora no te preocupes, acá todo está bien…

L: solo recuerdo que ….estábamos …en el hotel…-comenzaba a angustiarse de vuelta-

N:estás bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente…

L: accidente? Mi bebé? Le pasó algo a mi bebé?

Las amigas voltearon a verse entre ellas. No se acordaba del accidente pero si de su embarazo.

K: nena, por favor, relájate, mira, deja que le hablemos al doctor…

L: díganmelo¡ ¿qué pasó? Por favor, yo esperaba un bebé, mío y de Hugh….

Karen: Lisa, desgraciadamente el bebé murió, tuviste un accidente fuerte esquiando, y no pudieron salvar tu embarazo….

Lisa comenzó a llorar, primero, lento, terminando gritando en el cuarto….las enfermeras entraron de nuevo y le tuvieron que inyectar un calmante. Finalmente, se quedó dormida. Estaban todas muy tristes.

N: debemos hablarle a Hugh

Karen:no

N: por qué no?

Karen: quiero verla mas fuerte, solo esperen por favor..

Las amigas obedecieron. Lisa volvió a despertar. Se le veía más calmada. No podía procesarlo.

L: no quiero que Hugh se entere de esto….

N: Lisa…cómo? Por qué?

K: Lisa…lo que pasa es…

Karen: como tú lo ordenes…si tú no quieres que se entere, no pasará…

L: él no sabía del embarazo, no sabía nadie…no se lo había comentado ni a ustedes…no le avisen por favor…no quiero que sufra por algo que ni se enteró….

Todas se veían….

K: de acuerdo…..el cuarto quedó en silencio completamente….

Al salir del cuarto, la hermana le pidió el teléfono de Hugh a Nadia, le marcó…

Karen: bueno,Hugh?

H: si dime? Ya iba para allà, la verdad no he podido ni dormir, ya tomé un baño y…

Karen: necesito que no vengas. Si amas a Lisa, no vengas.

H: qué dices?

Karen: como lo escuchas. Ya despertó ,se enteró que perdió el bebé y pidió que no te avisaramos. Como comprenderás, no podemos contrariarla, los médicos piden que no la confundamos, primero es su salud….lo siento…en verdad, pero no puede verte. Le dolerá mucho más verte, porque le preocupa tu reacción.

Hugh estaba contrariado, desvastado…no sabía ni que contestarle….

H: correcto. Dile que….no le podrás decir nada, verdad?

Karen: no, ella no sabrá que supiste, que viniste, nada…más adelante, tal vez…

H: te quedarás? Tú la cuidarás?

Karen: por supuesto que la cuidaré¡ es mi hermana….

H. la amo. No quiero dejarla. Puedo explicarle, puedo ayudarle…

Karen:no, entiende, lo recomiendan los médicos, más adelante, te lo prometo,se lo diremos pero ahora no. Por favor, simplemente vete.

H: así lo haré.

Hugh quedaba con el corazón en la mano. Le dolió lo del bebé, pero no entendía porque Lisa no quería verlo…no sabía que sabía, pero, dentro de esa ignorancia, no entendía la indeferencia….

Le pensaba ocultar el embarazo. Pero no podía hacer nada. La familia era primero y tenía que respetar los deseos de su hermana. Tomó el teléfono y preparò todo para su regreso a Londres.

Ese viaje fue completamente pensamiento era triste, lo llevaba a ella. A su bebé, a ese ángel que no conoció. que se le fue. Que no cargó, que no besó, que no le dijo que le amaba. Y así sin cuidarse de los curiosos que lo veían en la primera clase del avión, comenzó a llorar.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

El resto de las vacaciones, transcurrieron con el reposo de Lisa, siempre apoyada por sus mejores amigas, su hermana la ayudaba mucho, pero finalmente, tuvo que irse con su esposo e hijos. Terminaba quedándose sola. Y esa soledad, dolía, y recordaba lo que había perdido en su accidente. Hugh le había llamado solo un par de veces, y lo notaba muy serio. Desgraciadamente, ella no podía preguntar mucho porque tenían que cuidarse si acaso hubiera alguna persona escuchando en otra línea del lado de él, o cualquier otra cosa. Las dudas, tenía que quedárselas, o esperar a verlo personalmente.

El dolor era grande, lejos de su amor, perdiendo el bebé que tanto quiso, y aparte, no haber compartido esos momentos con Hugh; pero no se arrepentía, no era posible moverlo tanto para solo venir a sufrir con ella. Si las cosas funcionaban, que así lo esperaba, se lo contaría después.

Finalmente, llegó el regreso a las filmaciones para grabar los avances, las promocionales y sobre todo el capítulo inicial. Le llamó la atención que no sabía ni cuando llegaba, simplemente, lo vio cuando entro a la sala de juntas, él, bajo la mirada. Terminada la reunión, Lisa lo alcanzó.

L: cuando has llegado? No sabía de ti desde hace semanas….-le tocaba tierna el hombro

H: anoche, pero no quise despertarte…cómo has estado?- el corazón quería salirse…

L: bien ,..si..bien –almorzamos juntos?

H: vale, bien, tenemos poco tiempo, vamos a mi camerino, pedimos algo-así lo hizo por su teléfono y se fueron caminando….entraron ambos

L: te he extrañado- lo abrazaba inmediatamente al cerrar la puerta…

H: yo también,…el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, disculpa por no llamarte lo acordado…

L: ya no me acuerdo de eso, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, besarte lo que no te he besado…-empezaba a comérselo literalmente …

Estar juntos era fuego seguro, estaban casi quitándose la ropa, tocaron la puerta, la comida había llegado…se separaron riendo, y se dispusieron a comer…

Pero Lisa, lo conocía completamente, algo pasaba, algo estaba mal. Lo veía contento, pero a la vez, reteniendo algo. Y eso le preocupaba….pero sabía que ahí no era el lugar para hablar de ello.

L: amor, podemos vernos esta noche?

H: no sabemos a que hora terminaremos hoy nena…..mira, vamos a ver como se plantea la semana, me encantaría, pero si terminamos muy noche, mejor dejamos esa reunión para el viernes, te parece? …..

Lisa lo besaba como respuesta, amaba a ese hombre, y no quería perderlo.

Ese día grabaron algunas tomas en los sets, y terminaron efectivamente tardísimo. Al día siguiente, las grabaciones eran en exteriores, en la playa, y ella no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para demostrarle cuanto lo quería, él estaba un tanto más tímido pero se dejaba querer.

La semana fue muy pesada, pero finalmente el capítulo se terminó de grabar. Llego el viernes y fue él quien la buscó…

H: tu casa o la mía?

L: te espero a las 9 corazón, para alimentarte como mereces….

El entraba ya con el juego de llaves que tenía, Lisa no se veía por ningún lado….la buscó en el comedor, cocina, la llamaba, pero no contestaba…así ,subió al dormitorio, estaba la luz apagada, pero ella tenía que andar en algún lado, su coche estaba estacionado….estaría jugando a las escondidas? Y de repente, la vió… estaba sentada sugestivamente, con un jueguito de panty y bra color negro, el cabello suelto, viéndolo directamente a los ojos….

L: tardaste…

Hugh se quitó rápidamente camisa,pantalón, y cayó sobre ella en el sofá donde ella lo esperaba….su olor era asfixiante, y no podía detener el abordaje, simplemente, no aguantaba la distancia, el tiempo sin ella, si le dolía mucho lo que pasó, pero esa mujer lo hacía perder la razón…

La penetraba casi sin juego previo, ella estaba igualmente deseosa de ello, necesitaba sentirlo y así paso…fueron momentos que ellos quisieran llevarlos a la eternidad, se amaban y no se detenían a pensar en ello….finalmente, la abrazó fuertemente, estaba temblando al terminar el acto de amor que tanto disfrutaba….

H: Lisa Lisa….

L: Hugh….amor…..Lisa estaba al borde del llanto….

H: nena que pasa?

L: Hugh amor,…me hiciste mucha falta este tiempo…..

H: amor, tú a mi también….

L: Hugh….-le levantaba la barbilla con su mano – tengo que decirte algo …..-el se incorporó un poco, vió la cara descompuesta de Lisa y supo lo que le contaría…la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama, ahí, se recostaron ambos y la sostuvo abrazada…él no hablaba, su mirada estaba en el techo, Lisa si lo observaba…confundida, triste, asustada…

L: en las vacaciones…tuve un accidente….-se detuvo, él no dijo nada….ella siguió – al esquiar y me llevaron al hospital….-le sorprendía que él no reaccionaba – estuve inconsciente, me recuperé…no quise avisarte, no quise mortificarte…..estoy bien ahora….

Hugh estaba queriendo decir mil cosas…

L: no te veo preocupado. Pensé que estarías angustiado al contártelo.

H: y estás bien? …..- y Lisa simplemente, estalló, no pudo aguantarlo más….llorando, casi a gritos, a veces con murmullos, le decía a borbotones como perdió su bebé, el bebé de los dos, que no había dicho nada, porque cuando se enteró del embarazo el partiría, quería darle la sorpresa al llegar, Se

Hugh estaba destrozado. Tenía el coraje porque ella no lo hizo partícipe, pero al verla como sufría, no podía darse el lujo de hacerla sentir peor. La empezó a besar en forma muy tierna, le acariciaba el cabello, le limpiaba las lágrimas…finalmente consiguió que se calmará poco a poco….la atrajó todo lo posible a su cuerpo….y le susurró ….- te amo …

Así , quedaron los dos, un poco más en paz, y con la comprensión del otro…

Sí, no solo perdieron el bebé, sino un poquito de ambos, pero solo el tiempo demostraría si estaban listos para vivir algo como esto.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Se filtró toda la información e imágenes del capítulo de estreno y eso enfureció a los altos directivos; mandaron rápidamente reescribir el guión y hacer algo diferente. Aún así, el episodio fue un éxito, conviviendo ambos personajes en el departamento de él. Así, fue avanzando, en la ficción, la relación de ambos,y en la vida real, ellos continuaban amándose.

Fue complicado en las primeras semanas, porque ambos sentían que "algo" había fallado, pero era muy grande su amor y avanzaron. A lo menos, eso parecía.

Llevaban cerca de 5 capítulos grabados, se podía decir que había una idea generalizada de lo que esperaban en esta temporada. Afianzar al personaje principal con el amor, claro con sus fallas ,sus errores, todo como era él, pero dando un paso hacia adelante.

Pero Hugh aún tenía clavado el dolor de la pérdida del bebé; más aún, le dolía que Lisa no hubiera contado con él en esos momentos; cuando podía, le reclamaba, o la hacía sentir mal. Le estaba haciendo daño a la relación; ya no hablaban de vivir juntos, menos de la separación de él, esos eran temas olvidados, ahora discutían, casi por cualquier cosa…

L: no entiendo que nos está pasando….-estaban en el jardín de la casa de ella, un sábado …habían cenado y ya estaban discutiendo por alguna tontería que él había iniciado…

El no decía nada…estaba cabizbajo ..quería abrazarla, besarla, pero había algo más fuerte dentro de él que lo había atrapado y la hacía sentir miserable…

H: no lo sé…yo soy el mismo..

L:no Hugh, estás siempre molesto, me evitas lo más que puedes en el set, y los momentos que estamos juntos en lugar de amarnos como antes, nos estamos haciendo daño….

H: quieres terminar? Me estás amenazando? – le decía desafiante

L: no, no quiero..te amo, pero no quiero seguir así…

H: tal vez necesitemos un tiempo Lisa…

L: tiempo …para qué?

H: para ver nuestras prioridades, nuestras metas, para estar más tranquilos…

Lisa no podía creerlo, ellos se amaban¡ lo sabía, pero ahora él se echaba para atrás en los momentos más importantes…cuando ella sentía etapas de gran tristeza, pero las escondía para no hacerle daño a él…ahora, simplemente la dejaba…

L: si así lo deseas, yo no te detendré…

H: no lo quería, pero como dices, necesitamos reevaluar lo nuestro…

L: yo no te pedía tiempo…creo que el separarnos no ayudará…-comenzaba a llorar

Hugh se levantó de su asiento…quería evitar verla así, quería abrazarla, no podía estar sin ella, pero también, algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba ser como antes…

H: lo siento Lisa, cuando me sienta de nuevo listo te lo haré saber…-empezaba a caminar ..

L: Hugh, sabes que no estaré esperándote toda la vida, lo sabes?

Hugh se detuvo, ella veía su espalda, esperando que él regresara y todo volviera a la normalidad…

H: lo sé – y se marchó…

Lisa siguió llorando, estaba tan triste que se quedó dormida en la silla del jardín…despertó un poco más tarde, y se fue a recostar a su cama…ahí no pudo conciliar el sueño.

El domingo ni se levantó a comer, no quería saber nada…quería llamarlo…pero no era justo¡ él había terminado, él le había pedido el tiempo…como buscarlo? Ella era una mujer con dignidad…

Para colmo, las horas que estuvo fuera de casa dormida, le habían provocado un resfriado, que se estaba agravando… así el lunes no tuvo más remedio que llamar a David y reportarse enferma..

D: pero Lisa, estás medicada? – estaba preocupado..

L: estoy tomando tés y mucho líquido pero siento mi cuerpo adolorido David, no sé si esto sea algo más fuerte..

D: Lisa no puedes seguir así…descansa, pero te mando el médico del staff para que te revise, siento que tengas que levantarte a abrir, o algún amigo tiene juego de llaves?

Obvio que era Hugh. Pero no, no le pediría ese favor. Tampoco quería hablar de él, menos ahora como estaban las cosas…

L: no, pero no te preocupes, que me tenga paciencia y bajo a abrir la puerta…gracias David, espero esto sea cosa de un día o dos…

D: tú tranquila, podemos grabar tus escenas al final, el jueves o viernes..lo importante es tu salud…

Las inyecciones que le aplicó el médico mas el tratamiento le ayudaron rápidamente, pero no le curaron la tristeza que aún sentía…

Hugh se dio cuenta de su ausencia, pero no sabía como enterarse que pasaba…- decidió llamarla..

H: Lisa?

L: que pasa Hugh?

H: Lisa, porque no te has presentado a los foros?

L: estoy indispuesta Hugh…sabes que nunca falto

H: por…nuestra separación?

L: si serás egocéntrico¡ claro que no¡ estoy resfriada¡ sabes Hugh? Déjame descansar…-y colgó..

Hugh se quedó pensativo del otro lado de la línea…


	29. Chapter 29

Capìtulo 29

EY MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS, SE SIENTE PADRE, MIREN QUE ME SENTIA TRISTE PQ NADIE ESCRIBIA, PERO BUENO, ES MI PRIMER FIC, TIENE ERRORES,PERO PROMETO MEJORAR AL SIGUIENTE, YA TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS…

Es cierto lo que escriben, porquè va y esquía embarazada? Pero bueno, ella es buena en ese deporte, y tenía realmente poco de embarazo, fue mala suerte.. espero disfruten…gracias¡

Las primeras semanas después de la ruptura, fue difícil para ambos, pero Lisa no notaba que él se mostrara arrepentido, en ocasiones, él la veía en silencio, trataba de saber de ella, preguntando discretamente a gente de la producción, pero no pasaba de ahí. La extrañaba, se estaba volviendo loco, pero por otro lado, él quería experimentar la distancia. Saber que era él, sin ella. Y lo estaba descubriendo. No podía más.

Estaba planeando como abordarla, volver a recuperar de a poco la relación. Tendría que volver a enamorarla. Sabía que había dañado a su Lisa, pero por otro lado, estaba seguro del amor que ella le profesaba.

El jueves había un evento de caridad el cual año con año los productores apoyaban, y solicitaban a sus protagonistas el asistir…él pensaba que esa era la noche. Su noche. Tenía elaborado un gran discurso, pero lo que más valìa era su demostración de amor, se la comería a besos y se la llevaría a su casa, o a la de ella, la verdad, no importaba…

Al llegar Hugh, y entrar al centro de convenciones, buscó a su gente, y rápidamente los localizó, estaba todos…con sus parejas, amigas, etc… algunos iban solos, como en esta ocasión, él creía Lisa lo haría…pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula…Lisa iba acompañada..se le descompuso el rostro, no podía dejar de temblarle el labio, en forma muy lenta, pero era notable para él…se acercó a saludar, y al llegar a ellos…

H: Lisa…vienes acompañada, quien es el afortunado? –no dejaba de verla a ella

L: Hugh te presento a Robert, Robert é les Hugh, un compañero del programa

Robert se levantó atento, lo saludó correctamente y volvió a sentarse al lado de Lisa…Hugh no se movía, no había lugar para él en la mesa, pero él, no se movía….volteó a checar quien estaba al lado de Lisa, era Sara, productora del programa..

H: Sara, sería mucha molestia si intercambiamos lugares? En aquella mesa podrás sentarte por lo pronto….

Sara ni comentó nada y se paró. Obvio que no le gustó la sugerencia, y tenía una incipiente amistad con Lisa, y sabía parte de la historia de amor de Hugh y ella. No quiso hacerle eso a su amiga, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Hugh, era Hugh. Siempre amable, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre poderoso en las decisiones del show. No valía la pena envalentonarse con él.

Comenzó la subasta, todo transcurría en calma…pero Lisa sentía los nervios explotar…cada vez que volteaba de reojo a su derecha, veía como èl la veía…no le soltaba un segundo la mirada..era por demás incómodo….Robert, súbitamente, pasó su brazo derecho tras la silla de Lisa…no hacía contacto con ella, pero si estaba muy cerca de Lisa…a Hugh eso le provocó, ahora, que la vena de su cuello estuviera por reventar…

Estaba un grupo ambientando…algunas parejas estaban pasando a la pista…Hugh, no lo pensó dos veces…se levantó, tomó delicadamente pero a la vez muy seguro, la mano de Lisa..

H: lista para un buen baile?

L: Hugh, creo que no es…-volteó a ver a Robert…

R: oh, anda..¡ acá los espero…al cabo hay más gente en la mesa para platicar..-decía animado Robert…

Lisa se parò y se dejó llevar por Hugh, en un momento dado del camino hacia la pista, él la pasó hacia delante de él, y la iba tomando de la cintura, peligrosamente cerca de él…..llegaron..era mùsica lenta, romántica…

Hugh la abrazó sin descaro. Ella se sentía terriblemente entregada a él…pero no, no…lo empujó un poco y tomó distancia entre ambos cuerpos…como cuando bailas con un hermano…no con una pareja…él se puso muy serio…

H: te molesta? Que me acerque? Que te roce? Que pasa Lisa? No decías que me amabas hace menos de un mes? – le penetraba lastimosamente con esos ojos azules…

L: no somos pareja, querías espacio, no? Aquí lo tienes..-señalaba la distancia entre ellos

H: quien es èl Lisa?

L: a quien te refieres? – fingía indiferencia..

H: a quien será …al idiota ese que te acompaña…oye, está peleado con los cortes de cabello? Yo puedo regalarle una cortesía, digo, si así lo quieres…

L: muy gracioso Hugh…para que lo sepas, su cabello es hermoso, es una de las cosas que más me agradan de él…-lo lanzó así, para que doliera…

Hugh seguía llevándola en el baile, lento, sugerente, quería abrazarla pero ella imprimía más fuerza para detener su avance…era muy tenso…

H: vale¡ te gusta mucho¡ bien por ti¡ que rápido te mueves nena….y dime, que tal en la cama? Un tigre o un gatito…?

L: no es tema que te interese…lo que más valoro de él, es que no se va corriendo cuando necesito su apoyo…

H: yo no salí corriendo, era solo un tiempo, un espacio, te sigo amando Lisa…-la apretaba fuerte, se lo susurraba en el oído,,,-no puedo, no quiero estar sin ti…necesito tenerte cerca, necesito tomarte,…ahora…

Lisa intentò de nuevo empujarlo..no pudo. Mejor dejó de presionar porque así se lastimaba más incluso…estaban completamente pegados..afortunadamente, la luz era muy escasa, y estaban muy retirados de su mesa…

H: acompañame afuera…

L: no Hugh…no….

H:vamos nena, lo necesitamos los dos….-la fue empujando de a poco, hasta que salieron del salòn…estaban los caminos hacia los sanitarios, el área de teléfonos, la salida al estacionamiento…

Y un área de oficinas….hacia ahì la encaminó…para su fortuna, estaban abiertas…la metió y él detrás…puso cerrojo, y sin màs, la cargò por los aires y la subió a un escritorio….


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

SON CHIQUITOS POR ESO VAN VARIOS SALUDOS¡

No podían con la pasión, era algo que simplemente, no podían controlar…sus manos se movían sin control, se tocaban con una desesperación irracional… Lisa no podía creerlo, se estaba dejando llevar como una adolescente..trato de poner un alto …

L: detente Hugh – ponía sus brazos entre ambos, con el vestido encimado y él sin saco y desfajado..

H: no entiendo, tú lo deseas, tanto como yo…-intentaba seguirla besando—ella se bajaba del escritorio..

H: Lisa, ven, por favor , no te vayas con ese…

L: ese, como le dices, es Robert, es un buen amigo, que me ha declarado su amor, que le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, que me entiende, me respeta, y…

H: ya, ya, que? Tienes años de conocerlo? O me estabas engañando con èl?

L: claro que no¡ lo..lo..acabo de conocer hace dos semanas en una galería..pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver..

H: no, no tiene nada que ver..¡ como puedes confiar en ese extraño¡ invitarlo? Quieres darme celos, verdad? Pues déjame te digo que no lo conseguirás¡ ese hombre no me hace ni sombra Lisa¡

L: ja¡ eso creerás tù¡ ya lo verás, eres un hombre muy engreído…-salía de las oficinas presurosa, acomodándose todo lo que podía para que no sospecharán lo sucedido..

Hugh iba detrás de ella…la alcanzó ante las miradas del personal del salòn, edecanes, organizadores, simplemente, no le importó…la sujetó del brazo, la volteó hacia él…y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente…

El beso no terminaba…ella lo permitió, lo disfrutó…al separarse para tomar aire…ella se alejó considerablemente…sonreía..pero no era una sonrisa tierna…

L: satisfecho? Vale, ahora si, espero me dejes en paz¡ - èl la observaba sin poder descifrarla…ella caminó y entró de vuelta al salòn…buscó a Robert, que platicaba animadamente con el resto de los compañeros de mesa…la vio y le sonrió.-…ella, sin decir palabra, lo tomó del brazo, obligándole a pararse, y lo guió al centro del baile, muy cerca de la mesa, en el recorrido, observó a Hugh, parado, ahí….comenzaron a bailar…y, de repente, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a devorarlo a besos…

A Hugh se le salían los ojos..no podía creerlo….ella, de reojo, lo observaba…Hugh se dio media vuelta y se fue del evento…Lisa se separó despacio de Robert, quien estaba sorprendido pero muy contento….

L: perdóname no quise aprovecharme así de ti… -se sentía mal realmente

R: para..nada..Lisa…besas genial, guau…jamás pensé que pudieras fijarte en mí…oye, sabes que me estoy separando de mi esposa, pero podemos ser novios de todos modos, dame tiempo y me separaré en forma definitiva de ella… - Lisa ni ponía atención…solo observaba a lo lejos la puerta por donde Hugh se había ido…sabía que lo había perdido, tal vez en forma definitiva….

Robert la abrazaba emocionado, para Lisa, todo eso era un tanto forzado, no le molestaba estar bailando con èl, pero no era al que quería besar en ese momento…la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada…

Robert la llevó a su casa, en realidad, iban en la suv de Lisa,pero él dejó ahí su coche, no tan nuevo y elegante como el de Lisa…la acompañaba a la puerta…estaba muy nervioso..

R: Lisa, has estado muy callada desde que me besaste en la fiesta, pero…yo te amo y quiero que empecemos una relación..

L: Robert, solo nos hemos visto dos veces, cuando te conocí en la exposición …y el dìa de hoy…te invité hoy mismo, conseguí hoy tu número de teléfono..osea…no creo que sea la base tan firme como para pensar en una relación..

R: pero al besarme sentí muchas cosas Lisa¡ podemos llegar lejos, siento que estamos conectados en forma muy especial, déjame te lo demuestro…-le tomaba la mano…

Lisa sentía mucha pena, lo había usado descaradamente, al invitarlo, para que Hugh no la viera sola, y, más que todo, porque no lo conocía, ella tenía muchos amigos, pero Hugh sabría que no había interés en ella, en cambio, con Robert, podía despertarle muchas dudas…y más como lo besó frente a todos…pero ya estaba arrepentida, lo estuvo incluso cuando se separó de èl…

L: mira Robert, conozcámonos un poco más, te parece? Tú aún tienes cosas por resolver con tu..esposa y no creo que sea buena idea…

R: pero nos hemos peleado hace 3 semanas¡ lo nuestro no dá para más¡ la dejaré por tì¡

L: por favor, no te pido ni que lo hagas ni que lo dejes de hacer…lo que sí, no creo que yo sea el motivo de tu separación…hablamos otro día, por favor…estoy muy cansada…- retirò su mano y abría la puerta de su casa…

R: buenas noches Lisa…te puedo llamar mañana?

L: si.. si, claro….buenas noches Robert –cerraba rápidamente la puerta…se dirigió a su cuarto, y así, solo quitándose los zapatos, se recostó en su cama…recordaba los abrazos de Hugh, como la besò en aquellas oficinas de forma clandestina, como volvió a robarle el último beso…. Recorría sus propias manos en su cuerpo, tratando de evocar lo mismo que sintió bajo los dedos de su Hugh..y así poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida…abrazando su almohada…

La despertó su celular…se asustó con el timbre, no reconocía el número….

L: bueno?

R: hola Lisa, casi no dormí de esperar que amaneciera para poderte marcar…buenos días, como amaneciste? – Lisa trataba de enfocar la hora en su reloj…5:45 am…

L: pues, aún dormía para ser sincera…si me levanto temprano pero como realmente llegamos tarde, eran casi las 2 am….

R: estaba muy emocionado y como te digo ni dormí….esperé unas horas para marcarte…- Lisa le causó ternura…

L: gracias por la llamada, ahora, aprovecharé para practicar mi yoga y prepararme para ir a trabajar…que pases buen día Robert…

R: podemos vernos hoy por la noche?

L: hoy quisiera descansar, platicamos otro día…

R: ok….yo…te llamó? O tu me hablas?

Lisa sentía que él presionaba mucho…pero no podía lastimarlo…

L: vamos a ver como se dan las cosas Robert, que pases buen fin de semana…

Al llegar al set a su llamado cerca de las 10 am, buscaba a Hugh, pero no lo encontraba…

Sara: Lisaaaaaaa¡ que calladito te lo tenías…nuevo galán¡

L: es..un amigo Sara, la verdad apenas nos estamos conociendo…

S: dónde se conocieron? – Lisa estimaba a Sara, pero todos en el foro sabían que amaba la información porque le encantaba el chisme…

L: en la exposición de Michael Bryson hace dos semanas, es pintor…

S: como dijiste que se llama?

L: Robert, ..Robert Rusell

S:mmmmmm, no me suena….será un pintor que va, digamos, empezando?

L: Voy a maquillaje Sara, que pases buen día….


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

Espero lo estén disfrutando… saludos¡

Y no mejoraban. Hugh estaba por demás molesto, Lisa quería darle celos, pero no imaginó que la reacción de él sería tan determinante. Ella intentó acercarse a él, pero él no lo permitía… Lisa estaba muy muy triste…

Robert se comportaba muy tierno, le marcaba seguido, le llamado flores casi diario, la invitaba a comer…al principio Lisa no quería fomentar más esa relación…pero descubrió en él, a un amigo, a alguien con quien compartir, y poco a poco lo fue aceptando.

Se acercaba el cierre del año, la última semana de grabación antes de las vacaciones navideñas..

Lisa quería hacer el intento de reencontrarse con Hugh…era miércoles, quería que no se dieran las cosas que él tuviera que irse corriendo al aeropuerto; lo abordó al salir de una escena..

L: Hugh, quiero verte

H: lo estás haciendo precisamente ahora…

L: no seas gracioso, por favor, cenemos esta noche..- Hugh quería, pero le dolía lo de la cena, lo del bebé, todo se juntaba…accedió..

H: está bien…en mi casa a las 9, - y no dejó ni que ella aceptará o no, simplemente se fue

Lisa se preparó lo mejor que pudo, estaba nerviosa, se bajó de su camioneta y tocó el timbre…no abrían…así estuvo cerca de 5 minutos, finalmente, él abrió..

H: disculpa¡ tenía una llamada de los chicos que madrugaron para llamarme…no podía dejarlos, podrás entenderlo—decía algo hiriente…la invitaba a pasar…Lisa entró con la cabeza agachada, ambos se habían esmerado en su arreglo…pasaron al lobby y se sentaron uno junto al otro..

L: te extraño Hugh..

Hugh respiraba descontrolado..quería abrazarla, besarla, pero ella debía entender el daño que le hizo…

H: pues no te veías muy sola aquella noche de la subasta…por cierto, platícame de tu noviecito..

L: no somos novios, somos amigos, él me atiendo y me procura como hace mucho nadie lo hacía – bajó la mirada – pero tú sabes que te amo solo a ti Hugh… - le acariciaba el brazo lentamente, él se levantó..

H: debemos pasar a cenar, que mira que pedir y recibir la cena lleva mucho sacrificio..- bromeaba ..ambos pasaron al comedor y cenaron en una tensa calma..

Ella inició de vuelta la conversación…

L: no tienes tú nada que decirme? Ya no sientes nada por mí?

H: te propongo algo…mejor no hablemos…- se abalanzó sobre ella, la comenzaba a besar un tanto brusco, pero era la pasión tan alta en ambos que no se distinguía el escaso romanticismo…la llevó a tumbos a su cuarto, le quitó rápidamente las prendas, acostándola sobre la cama…en un movimiento rápido se levantó sin dejar de mirarla, parecía que contemplaba un cuadro que no podía descifrar…se quitó toda su ropa y completamente desnudo se subió a ella…la penetró y ella se dejó llevar…como siempre, amando y dejándose amar…ella quería verlo, pero él siempre volteaba su cara…

L: Hugh…te amo….- por respuesta, él la besó tiernamente en la frente…sin dejar de penetrarla…llegaron al orgasmo..tendidos uno arriba del otro, se quedaron dormidos…

Lisa abrió de pronto los ojos y revisó su reloj 3 30 am, al día siguiente tenía llamado temprano y no tenía ropa limpia con él..comenzó a enderezarse para buscar su ropa toda tirada, él solo se movió pero no despertó…ella terminó de vestirse..no sabía que hacer, pero decidió no despertarlo…tomó su bolso y se fue a su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro…sin saber que Hugh si estaba despierto, solo que no sabía como enfrentar ese momento, prefirió hacerse el dormido y dejarla ir..

Llegó a su casa, se alistó para dormir el poco tiempo que quedaba, no sin antes soñar despierta un poco con los momentos tan sensuales que acababa de vivir con Hugh…

Al día siguiente en los foros, todos platicaban de los People's Choice Awards..el año anterior habían barrido con todo, pero ahora, esperaban la señal para programar la asistencia de todo el personal, tenían casi la seguridad de ganarlos de vuelta… Lisa estaba encantada porque por primera vez estaba muy cercana a obtener el premio, sus fans de todo el mundo la apoyaban como siempre..

En el almuerzo, Lisa se sentó con Hugh en el comedor…

L: hola¡ anoche no quisé despertarte..más bien, hoy¡ -sonreía, como siempre, hermosa y radiante

H: lo hubieras hecho, tal vez te convencería a que te quedarás….

L: pero hoy podemos vernos de nuevo…Hugh, te irás todas las vacaciones a Londres?

H: Lisa, vamos toda la familia a pescar, tenemos todo el recorrido listo, aprovecharé para festejar a mis hijos como se merece, sabes que sus cumpleaños siempre me pillan acá en Los Angeles…

L: lo entiendo…no habíamos platicado al respecto porque me hiciste la ley del hielo…

H: Lisa, son planes de meses atrás, Jo es muy organizada y..

L: te pido, por favor, no menciones a tu esposa en nuestra conversación…- realmente le dolía..

H: lo..siento…oye, me he enterado que estás muy cerca de obtener el premio de PCA, me dá gusto por ti…

L: si, estoy muy contenta¡ -parecía una niña pequeña al hablar de eso – estoy más que lista para que todos estemos ese día ahí, juntos…-le acariciaba la mano

H: Lisa, como te digo, no asistiré, el viaje se prolongará un poco más y realmente llegaré el primer día de grabación…de hecho, vengo saliendo de la junta de producción y no asistirá nadie…

L: cómo? Perdón no entiendo…como que no asistirá nadie? Como deciden algo así?

H: mira, el año pasado fue el equipo completo, ganamos todo…pero como me es imposible asistir por esta situación familiar, en señal de apoyo no irá nadie para que no se vea "tan mal "que yo no asista. No es nada del otro mundo. Nos damos un poco a desear. A la gente le encanta.

L: Hugh, es muy probable, que yo gané el premio, los grupos de fans que me apoyan han estado trabajando muy duro – lo decía en forma muy lenta, como queriendo que él entendiera… - no pienso de ninguna manera, no asistir al evento…te pido, por favor, que me acompañes…

Hugh la miraba sin saber que decirle.

H: No. Lo siento. Esta todo programado.

L: Hugh, solo adelanta 3 días tu regreso…no sería la primera vez, algunos años regresas hasta una semana antes de los rodajes…

H: Lisa, está decidido. Somos un equipo. No iremos. No irá nadie. No irás. – se levantó de la mesa y salió. Lisa se quedó ahí sentada, pensando.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

SALUDOS A TODAS YA FALTA POCO …

Hugh le llamó un par de veces esa noche. Habían terminado de grabar hasta el sábado. Una semana muy pesada. Sabía que Lisa había quedado inconforme con los de los premios, ya que fue a hablar con David y Katia, pero ellos le explicaron porque se tomaba esa decisión. Hugh era el protagonista, y había que apoyarlo. Lisa no quedó contenta con su explicación.

Lisa no contestó. Vió como vibraba su celular. No quería hablarle. A pesar de esa noche a media semana, las cosas no estaban bien. Ella no era una niña que dejara los demás decidieran por ella, ni le dieran órdenes sin sentido. Lo tenía decidido…ella sí iría a la entrega, con, o sin Hugh.

En la nochebuena, Lisa estaba con su familia. Extrañaba a Hugh pero así lo había decidido él. Algunos amigos los acompañaban, los sobrinos corrían, felices. Para ella, el tiempo transcurría sin sentido. Esas semanas Robert se había portado por demás atento. Era un tipo realmente especial para Lisa.

Siempre le habían llamado la atención las personalidades diferentes. Y él lo era. Callado, algo enigmático. Pero no se acercaba a Hugh. Demonios¡ siempre pensando en él… esa noche, Lisa decidió darse una buena servida de alcohol, quería pasarla bien….su familia la veía ya por demás contenta, pero la respetaban, era mayor y estaba en su terreno, la cuidaban… ya cerca de las 2 am, Lisa checó su reloj,,, que hora sería en Londres? Ba…marcó el celular de Hugh..estaba en una estancia sola, nadie la molestaría..timbró cerca de 5 veces, ya iba a colgar…un Hugh por demás adormilado, contestó…

H: bueno..

L: Hugh, te amo …te amo te amo¡ ven conmigo…andaaaaa…-arrastraba las palabras…

Hugh se enderezaba de la cama…Jo no estaba con él…la verdad, tenían mucho tiempo sin dormir juntos…era un poco de apariencia para los hijos, pero él se pasaba a otra recámara en la noche…ahora, estaba en una cabañas y no era la excepción, él tenía su propio cuarto..

H: Lisa? Estás bien? Estás…borracha?

L: Hughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..jajajajajajajajjjajaja… borracha…suena chistoso…borrachhaa…nooo no estoy borrachaaa, estoy estoy un poquitín feliz…. Tú que haces?

H: dormía Lisa….casi acabo de acostarme…Lisa, quien está contigo?- estaba preocupado por ella

L: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh jejeje estás celoso estás celoso…- ella se divertía…

H: Lisa, estoy preocupado, no estás sola verdad? No vayas a manejar así….platícame, con quien pasaste la noche?

L: joooojjoooo sigues celoso….jajajajajaja

Hugh se sonreía…su Lisa estaba de pedo completamente….le gustaba escucharla reír, claro, con él a su lado…

H: Lisa, mira, yo te busqué antes de salir, pero no me contestaste…

L: Mira Hugh, solo quería decirte que….que…yo si iré a la premiación….me acompañas?  
>H: ya te expliqué que no llegaré.Nadie vamos a ir. Todos alargarán sus vacaciones Lisa.<p>

L: ahhhh ok, entonces, como el jefe Hugh lo ordena, naddddiiie podemos ir..verdad?

Hugh la escuchaba. Ya no se le oía tan feliz a Lisa.

H: No lo tomes por ahí. Todo es estratégico, y lo sabes. Fuimos el año pasado, ahora no, es cuestión de…darnos un poco a querer…aparte, que no llego.

L: eres muy injusto….adiós¡ yo que te llamo para desearte feliz navidad, y tú con tus aires de jefe…

H: no cuelgues Lisa, dime, estás con tu familia?

L: no Hugh, estoy con Robert, hemos estado juntos todas estas noches ….-y colgó

Lisa no entendía en su malestar, porque le mintió. Quería herirlo, que le doliera tanto, como a ella. Aún no era nada de Robert, pero se daba cuenta que él la procuraba más y la atendía mejor que Hugh. No siempre obtienes lo que quieres, pero si lo que necesitas…que cierto era eso….en parte…porque ella quería y necesitaba a Hugh…pero la vida se empeñaba en separarlos…

El resto de la noche, pasó vomitando…

Robert estaba con sus hijos en un parque,cuando recibió la llamada de Lisa…

R: Hola, Lisa, …me dá gusto que me llames..

L: hola Robert…como pasaste la navidad?

R: todo bien, con los críos, ya sabes, los regalos, santa….y tú?

L: bien..bien…oye Robert…quisiera verte…

R: claro¡ que tal si cenamos hoy?

L: que tal si yo preparo la cena? Te invito a la casa? –sería la primera vez…

R: claro,ahí estaré…gracias Lisa…

Pasaron muy agradable toda la cena. Casi se acercaba el fin de año….El era muy respetuoso, no quería abordar de más a Lisa, le quedaba claro, que ella tenía una historia inconclusa, no sabía con quien, pero lo entendía, porque él sentía algo parecido con su separación…. A él le encantaba como ella brillaba, como era graciosa, tierna, contaba historia que a él jamás se le hubieran ocurrido…sentía que vivía todo, cuando estaba con ella…

R: gracias Lisa, fue una deliciosa cena…-decía un tanto apenado..

L: gracias a ti….Robert…no quiero sonar insistente, pero….qué harás en fin de año?

R: yo…nada.. nada…tú , que tienes pensado?

L: invitarte…nos juntaremos en la casa de unos amigos, y la pasamos genial, es una digamos costumbre, siempre y cuando estemos acá todos en LA…te los presentaré…

R. por mi encantado….-estaba feliz

L: muy bien, te parece, si pasas por mí a las 5? Es que yo ayudo a cocinar y debemos llegar temprano….

R: correcto….llegaré a tiempo- él se paró y comenzó a caminar a la salida…

Lisa lo detuvo, él se le quedó viendo tiernamente, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Parecía un niño. A ella ese detalle le causó mucha ternura.

Llegó el día 31 y ella lo esperaba. Le causaba mucha gracia que él llegaba como 40 minutos de anticipación. Se quedaba en su coche, y 5 minutos antes, bajaba acomodándose mil veces el saco, la camisa, lo que fuera…parecía un niño en su primer día de clases al ir a verla…esa semana pasearon un poco, pero aún todo iba despacio…

Las amistades de Lisa estaba intrigadísimas, quien era ese hombre? En particular, Kari no se sentía del todo segura del galàn…

K: pero Lisa, dónde dices que lo conociste? Quien los presentó?

L: ay de verás Kari, ya te lo dije, qué 5 veces? Por favor…es un a mi go….quiero conocer más gente, divertirme, saben que las cosas …no han funcionado bien con Hugh…

K: pero aún lo amas, no es cierto?

Lisa volteó a ver a su amiga. Cuanto habían vivido juntas. Cuantos secretos, cuantas aventuras…a ella no podía mentirle….la abrazó…

L: lo amo con toda mi alma…creo que jamás podré dejar de amarlo Kari¡ dime como como puedo olvidarlo? – comenzaba a sollozar…

Kari se preocupó. Ya casi todos habían llegado y no quería que la vieran así. Estaban en la cocina y no era bueno que Lisa se angustiara….le limpió las lágrimas …

K: vamos amiga… olvidemos las cosas tristes…verás que pasaremos muy bien esta noche, ok? Después platicaremos de "ya sabes quien" – hacía una cara chistosa ….provocó que Lisa se riera…

K: así quiero verte. Feliz. Anda, apurémonos, porque si no, no terminamos nunca la cena..


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

Hugh pasò muy triste las vacaciones. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Los chicos lo notaban, su padre no era feliz. Y aunque como hijo no quieres jamàs que tus padres se separen, ellos ya no eran unos niños. Intentaron hacer que él hablara algo pero no lo consiguieron. Hugh era un caja fuerte, no daba pista de nada, a lo menos no por su boca. Hizo lo que pudo para disimular, siempre atendió lo mejor que pudo a su todavía esposa, pero era del conocimiento de todos aquellos que los frecuentaban. Ese matrimonio era de apariencia.

Esa noche de fin de año, todos celebraban, alzaban sus copas, y èl no tenía el ànimo…solo quería correr, ir al aeropuerto y volar junto a ella. La estaba perdiendo…mejor dicho, la perdió, y no estaba luchando por ella, se estaba retirando sin pelear por el amor que él sabía ella le tenía.

Y reconocía, en esa noche llena de estrellas, lo vil que se había portado con ella…todo lo que seguro sufrió en silencio, lo que aún seguro le dolía, el bebé que no conocieron, sus sueños de ser padres, todo, y él solo pensó en si mismo… estaba, pero no estaba ahí, con los suyos…

Algo le animò. Irìa antes con ella, regresaría más pronto a LA para buscarla… así se le hizo más llevadero la reunión…no sabía como, pero seguro los hijos lo entenderían. Ya tendría tiempo de planearlo al dìa siguiente.

En Los Angeles, el fin de año transcurrió fenomenal en la reunión de Lisa y sus amigos; eran super bohemios, pasaban ratos excelentes juntos; todos, sin excepción, abrigaron a Robert en el grupo. Si Lisa lo había invitado, por algo sería, y él sabía caerle bien a la gente. Era sencillo, no se la daba de muy conocedor, a pesar de ser un artista. En un momento determinado de la reunión, al pararse para ir a buscar más botellas, que volaban, al regresar, lo observó….èl estaba feliz, adaptándose a su mundo, no al revés…eso le abrió los ojos…tenía años luchando por adaptarse al mundo de Hugh, esperando que él dejara a su esposa, esperando que el público los pudiera aceptar como pareja…muchos obstáculos…con Robert, todo era más sencillo.

Al irse retirarando los últimos amigos, Robert le comenzó a ayudar a recoger…

L: deja Robert, mañana me ayudan a limpiar, no te preocupes…

R: pero podemos dejar menos trabajo, deja, mínimo levanto las botellas, y junto la basura…

L. gracias Robert…

Al terminar de hacerlo, buscaba a Lisa. Ella estaba sentada en un gran sillòn de su estancia…cansada, ya sin sus tacones altos…volteó y le sonrió…- ven siéntate a mi lado – èl, en forma por demás tímida, así lo hizo.

R: Lisa, me la he pasado genial, todos tus amigos se portaron super conmigo…

L: y tù con ellos, la verdad, me dio mucho gusto ver que rápido te adaptaste…

R: Lisa, me gusta mucho verte sonreir…pero, a veces, estás muy pensativa…no quieres contarme que te pasa?

Lisa sentía como un nudo se le hacía en su garganta…Robert tenía algo especial. Sabía como hablarle, en forma muy suave, le llegaba demasiado rápido…

L: yo..yo…no lo sé Robert… se que no he estado al 100% concentrada contigo…discúlpame…-bajaba la mirada

R: Lisa, yo no tengo prisa…quisiera tenerte todo el día a mi lado, pero sé,que sufres por algo o ..por alguien…-con su mano le levantaba su rostro…-quieres contarme?

Lisa comenzó a llorar. El la abrazó tiernamente. Lisa se sentía fatal, de estar viviendo esto con èl, pero por otro lado, le brindaba una confianza real. Se dejó llevar, lloró y lloró, simplemente, todo lo que tenía guardándose. Al ver que se calmaba un poco, èl la alejó con cuidado de su abrazo…

R: Lisa…cuéntame…

L: estoy …he estado….Robert, no quiero hacerte daño¡

R: no lo harás…por favor, confía en mì…

Lisa comenzó a contarle sin más…como se habían enamorado Hugh y ella, como el tiempo los traicionaba, la distancia, el matrimonio de él…que parecía que todo se lograría y siempre pasaba algo que lo estropeaba…

L: disculpa que te cuente esto…yo…realmente quiero olvidarlo Robert…él no está a mi lado, él tomó su decisión y tengo que respetarla…haré mi vida, no puedo esperarlo por siempre…

R: déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo Lisa…yo te amo….-se acercó a besarla despacio, suave…ella lo aceptò, pero no devolvió el beso…

L: en verdad, aceptarías, a pesar de todo lo que te conté?

R: yo no tengo prisa nena, verás como logro que te enamores de mí, el tiempo será nuestro aliado…Lisa, aceptas ser mi ..novia?

Lisa lo miró. El era un buen hombre.

L: acepto Robert…

Ambos se dieron un tierno y largo beso… luego, soltaron a reir…esa noche, se quedaron ahì, platicando, tomandose de la mano..hasta quedar dormidos uno al lado del otro…

Lisa se abría al amor nuevamente, y no con Hugh


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34

Abrió los ojos, y lo vió. Recargado como un niño al lado de ella. Le agradeció que no la presionó, a pasar su primera noche haciendo el amor. No es que no lo deseara. Le gustaba Robert. El problema era que no lo amaba, y ella necesitaba sentir algo con su compañero sexual. Aparte, no se quitaba de la cabeza a Hugh. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con mucho cuidado fue moviéndose, no quería despertarlo, pero era imposible; èl tenía casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. La verdad, durmieron un poco incómodos pero eso a ella no le molestó.

Robert se despertó lentamente, pero al abrir bien los ojos, y verla, reflejó una enorme sonrisa. Esa fue la luz que iluminó el día de Lisa. Sentirse amada le hacía mucho bien. Hugh la amaba, bueno, eso creía ella, pero la diferencia,es que Robert si se lo demostraba, sin trabas.

L: buenos días, dormilón…feliz año ¡ ya estamos en el 2011¡

R: Lisa,nunca me imaginé pasar fin de año a tu lado, y despertar y recibir el año nuevo acostados uno al lado del otro….-le acariciaba el cabello – te ves hermosa Lisa..

L: eres encantador ..pero….dèjame darme un baño porque me siento un poquitín sucia…-se levantó rápidamente y subió a su cuarto…

Robert se fue enderezando… que hora era? Guau, la 1 pm, si que durmieron, bueno en realidad, durmieron tarde, pero no supuso que habían aguantado tanto en el sillòn…se encaminó al baño cercano y se alistó lo mejor que pudo… de nuevo regresò y entró a la cocina, tenía hambre y si algo había, era rica comida de la noche anterior…estaba tomando algo de refresco y un pedazo de pastel, cuando sonó el teléfono…no sabía que hacer…entró la grabadora…

Lisa? Bueno…lisa, te marqué al celular pero no creo que lo tengas encendido, no me da opción de guardar mensaje, o a lo mejor tienes lleno el buzón….en fin… Lisa… necesitamos hablar….estaré al pendiente de tu llamada…Lisa.. te extraño...necesito verte, quiero ir para allá, pero necesito que hablemos para saber donde estás..llama …- se terminó la llamada

Robert se quedó pensativo….no quería perder a Lisa. No. Apenas estaban intentándolo. Y ya volvía el responsable de que Lisa estuviera tan triste. El tenía años¡ intentándolo con Lisa y no había avanzado. Esta era su oportunidad, conocer a una mujer hermosa, talentosa, famosa¡ no podría, así, simplemente, dejarlo pasar…caminó al teléfono, vió la luz de mensajes parpadear…buscó y encontró el botón …borrar…listo…0 mensajes…fue a la cocina y siguió comiendo.

Lisa bajó muy cómoda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa ajustada…

R: siempre tan guapa…y yo todo cochino con la ropa de anoche…

L: jaja. Estábamos igual, solo que te llevo ventaja porque pude cambiarme…quieres comer algo?

R: moría de hambre, y me atreví a agarrar de tu cocina ….y no te esperé¡ suena muy grosero¡ perdón Lisa…

L: noooo¡ que pasa? No te preocupes…yo solo me tomaré un café, aún me duele algo la cabeza con las bebidas…-iba rumbo a la cocina, èl la siguió..

R: pequeña…quieres salir? Vamos a algún lado…

L: no lo sé…que tienes pensado?

R: acompañame a visitar a mi tío, tiene caballos pura sangre, iremos a montar un rato, que te parece?

L: suena bien¡ solo…podemos …pasar a que te des un baño…-le decía riéndose…-yo te espero afuera…

R: claro, vamos, a la hora que me digas.. – Lisa se terminó su café, platicaron un poco más de lo agradable del clima, y finalmente, se preparó con unas botas y una chaqueta para ir a su aventura…llegaron al edificio donde él rentaba su departamento…era algo modesto pero con estilo…ella prefirió entrar a una revistería en la planta baja, con sus grandes gafas, tratando de no ser reconocida….lo cual, no consiguió. A pesar de lo desolado del lugar, por ser día festivo, la encargada la reconoció…..

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡ por Diosssss¡ usted es Lisa Edelstein¡ disculpe que me comporte así pero…..aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh soy super fans de usted, del show,de House, la amo¡ la amo¡ - la chica, simplemente, no podía parar de aplaudir, se agarraba la cara con sus manos…

L: gracias…pensé que difícilmente me …reconocerían…

Por favor por favor¡ puedo tomarle una foto conmigo? Es que la subo al twitter y asì la presumo a todas las lisabians….

L: tú eres parte del grupo …lisabians?

Claro¡ me llamo Isa, soy de Puerto Rico, pero tengo 5 años viviendo acá con mis tíos, les ayudó con la tienda…pero eres mi ídolo¡ no sabes, las chicas me matarán cuando sepan que te conocí…por favor, tómate la foto. Sì?

Ó a la

Acà con mi celular… -lo buscaba del mostrador…tímidamente se acercó y Lisa la abrazó con cariño por la espalda…Lisa estiró su brazo y tomó todas las fotografías que podía….finalmente, Lisa, se apartò...

L: gracias Isa, creo que me llevaré este par de revistas….cuánto te debo?

No es nada, por favor,…se las regalò¡ no sabe lo felices que nos hace cada semana en House y con el Huddy ,estamos todos encantados¡

L: gracias Isa…bueno…gusto en conocerte, y diles gracias¡ a todas por su apoyo con los PCA¡ ese premio es gracias a todas ustedes…

Le diò un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió a la camioneta…ya estaba ahí recargado Robert…con el cabello mojado, con un pantalòn vaquero negro y una camisa del mismo color…subieron rápidamente al auto y partieron. Isa alcanzó a tomar un par de fotografías de ambos subiendo a la camioneta. Quien era ese hombre? Las fotos de Isa con Lisa, y las del estacionamiento, estaban en menos de 5 minutos en la red…

Esa tarde, ya casi entrada la noche, Hugh revisaba el internet...le gustaba buscar noticias de su Lisa...y ahí estaba ella, unas fotos recientes, con el mismo tipo que la acompañó a la subasta...Hugh sentía unos celos enormes. Cerró molesto la laptop y se fue a dormir. Ya no le interesaba regresar a Los Angeles. Seguiría los planes originales. Lisa lo había olvidado.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35

Esa noche lució guapísima…estaba recostada en su cama, evocando esos momentos…

Como llegó con Robert a la alfombra roja, todos preguntándole quien era su nuevo galán, y luego, el momento más especial, pasar a recibirlo, se puso tan nerviosa¡ pero estaba feliz¡ saludó a algunas de las chicas del grupo de fans….

Pasó una noche inolvidable, de ahí, pasó a la fiesta organizado por los anfitriones, y al final, Robert pasó la noche con ella, su primera noche cuando hicieron el amor. Lisa no era de comparar, no era justo para ningún hombre, simplemente, puso lo mejor de su parte, pero le era difícil estar con alguien pensando en otro.

Despertaron a media mañana, y él se retiró porque tenía algunos compromisos y no tenía ropa limpia con ella. Lisa estaba así, metida en sus pensamientos…cuando sonó el timbre de su celular..era David…tomó la llamada; y era para felicitarla, pero en parte, también un poco para regañarla. Se le había pedido acatara el no ir, pero lo hizo. Lisa se disculpó pero no estaba arrepentida.

Llegó el regreso a grabaciones. En teoría, todo era normal, pero ella sentía una vibra algo rara. Era sensible a eso, y tenía excelente relación absolutamente con todo el personal, y , cada vez que se acercaba a un grupo, veía como todos paraban de hablar, o, por el contrario, al irse, murmuraban. Era incómodo.

Hugh llegó hasta el miércoles de esa primera semana. Al tener contacto con Lisa, era un témpano. Y ella, no hizo gran figura para convencerlo. Era el trato más frío y profesional, como si de dos extraños se tratase.

Robert pasaba por ella casi a diario, se iban juntos en el auto de Lisa. Más de una vez, al salir, se topaban con Hugh. El solo bajaba la mirada, en cambio, Lisa, hacía lo posible para no mirar, pero de reojo lo intentaba. Y Robert, despistaba el coraje que sentía hacia él.

Lisa fomentaba el apoyo a los grupos desvalidos. Por eso, cuando le llegó la invitación de MoveOn para grabar un comercial especial, dedicado a informar a la gente que sus dirigentes votarían por una ley que haría que los derechos de la mujer, retrocedieran muchos pasos, no lo dudo ni un segundo. Por el contrario, brindó ideas a la producción y se involucró al 100%. Al llegar a los oídos de la producción de House, eso no gustó en lo absoluto. Era de conocimiento general que sus dirigentes, de la cadena televisiva, apoyaban esa reforma, el que uno de sus protagonistas principales, atacará esa ley, los haría quedar en ridículo; por tanto, la señal era clara, que su actriz simplemente no filmara ese comercial. Que buscaran a otro más….la incómoda llamada la hizo, de nuevo, David…

L: estás loco David? Estás escuchando lo que me estás pidiendo? –ella estaba en maquillaje,ese día se grababa el comercial, ella se había coordinado para mover todo y tener libre esa tarde para ello..

D: Lisa, escucha y escúchalo bien, es una señal de muy muy arriba,no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, obedece por favor…si me consideras tu amigo, por favor, hazme caso..

L: porque eres mi amigo, no concibo que me estés pidiendo eso…si fueras en verdad mi amigo, resperarías mis decisiones, David, soy una artista, un ser humano, y estamos en el siglo XXI ¡

D: y podríamos estar 10 siglos más y podría estártelo pidiendo igual Lisa Edelstein…. Tienes que entender que en este mundo, no todo es justo…

L: tengo que dejarte David…-cortó la llamada – la gente de producción la observaba, sabían que había hablado, no era un lugar grande, y todos parecían una gran familia…tenía una cara de derrotados…

L: que pasa gente? Vamos, tenemos un comercial que grabar¡ y se dirigía al set…

Al día siguiente al entrar a su llamado, la gente no estaba, como de costumbre, lista para grabar, en cambio, un asistente de David le avisó que pasara directamente a la oficina del jefe de ambos…así lo hizo Lisa…ahí, adentro, estaban no solo David, Katy, si no todo el grupo de productores, incluído… Hugh.

Lisa tomó asiento, era evidente cual era su lugar..una silla, frente a todos ellos, viéndola en forma inquisitiva…Lisa no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómoda, no al menos desde que trabajaba con ellos.

David comenzó a hablar…

D: Lisa, como lo sabes,estamos acá reunidos, porque …se te había solicitado no grabaras ese comercial, en apoyo a la cadena televisiva que nos representa, y sabemos, que lo grabaste…

L: si

D: necesitamos detengas ese proyecto. Tú eres una persona de fuerte imagen hacia ese grupo. Te harán caso. Pueden detener la transmisión.

L: no lo haré

K: Lisa, creo que no entiendes el alcance de tu decisión…de no apoyarnos, todos acá, como responsables de este show, estamos unidos a David, y necesitamos contar contigo…

Lisa se paró de su asiento. No podía, ni respirar…. – miren, la verdad, no sé como tú Katy, siendo mujer, y no siendo la única acá, volteaba a ver a sus "amigas": Sara..Liz…ellas bajaban la mirada..-pueden apoyar una propuesta como esta hacia mi persona. Somos libres¡ podemos hacer, trabajar, decir, lo que queramos¡ yo no estoy agrediendo a nadie¡ Esta ley echará por la borda años años de apoyo hacia nosotras¡ por favor, piensen en sus madres, hijas, sobrinas, en cuanta mujer conocen… no tomen represalias conmigo ¡

H: Pero se te pidió que no asistieras a la entrega de premios Lisa…y lo hiciste

Lisa no podía creerlo. Hugh la estaba atacando.

L: tienen algo más que decirme? Aún sigo trabajando acá? – volteaba a ver a David…

David le hizo la seña asistiendo. Tampoco la iban a correr. Lisa era parte fundamental del show. Pero tenía una presión en el cuello enorme.

D: tendrás un reporte de llamada de atención en tu expediente…Me pidieron que te lo hiciéramos saber…

Lisa solo meneó la cabeza…y salió rápidamente de ahí…

D: tengo una reunión con los directivos esta tarde…si hubiera alguna novedad se los haré saber… la junta se ha terminado


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36

Al salir de la junta, la cabeza de Lisa era un torbellino, estaba dolida, pero sobre todo, estaba furiosa. El que gente que ella apreciaba, muy cercana, la tratarán de manipular, era demasiado. Y si a eso le agregaba que los jefes estaban molestos, no había mucho que esperar. Tomó rumbo a su camerino y comenzó la jornada, intentando hacer como si nada pasara.

Lisa no era de malos sentimientos, por lo que grabar al lado de todos ellos, no le representaba ningún problema. Separaba su trabajo de sus sentimientos, o en todo caso, hacía lo mejor que podía.

Al día siguiente, David le notificó que grabarían un pequeño video de agradecimiento por los PCA, que el guión estaba escrito, que por favor no fallara. Lisa estuvo de acuerdo; en dicho video, participaría algunos productores, y Robert, Hugh y ella…para Lisa era tan gracioso como lo que decían en "broma", al mencionar las vacaciones de Hugh, eran tan en serio. Pero el público se merecía esas disculpas, sus fans eran lo más importante.

Al terminar de grabar el video, Lisa rápidamente buscó a David…

L: no me has comentado que tal la junta con los de arriba..

D: que quieres que te diga? Siguen molesto Lisa, pero ya les dije que era tema enterrado, que no podías detener la transmisión, verdad? – con un poco de esperanza…

L: David, David…no, claro que no…creo que inician este fin de semana

D: Lisa, te quiero, pero estoy con la soga al cuello, solo quiero que lo sepas…bueno, regresemos al set, te parece? – los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y salieron a paso lento…

Los guiones ya estaban listos de algunos 5 capítulos más, pero hubo unos cambios emergentes al reunirse los escritores con David y Katy…de tal forma, que a partir de la siguiente semana, se verían reflejados en las grabaciones…

L: tengo muy pocos llamados esta semana …-le comentaba a Liz, la productora y escritora

L: ah sí?

L: creo que solo salgo en una toma…bueno un poco más de descanso…-Lisa lo tomó con filosofía ..

Pero lo que comenzó con algo que solo le llamó la atención, poco a poco fue siendo una constante..Lisa estaba muy extrañada… trataba de poner lo mejor posible de su desempeño, evitando confrontaciones con Hugh…ya la etapa en que se evitaban había pasado… ahora…era verse con extrañeza, queriéndose decir algo, pero no pudiendo hacerlo…

Incluso a Hugh se daba cuenta desde el inicio como las escenas de Lisa habían sido modificadas, teniendo mayor participación otros actores secundarios…

Cuando le notificaron que el capítulo 15 de la temporada, tendría participaciones especiales, donde cantaría y actuarían imitando algunos shows, a ella le pareció que retomaría el rumbo el programa…estaba entusiasmada…pero al leer todo el script fue grande la decepción al ver como terminaba dicho capítulo. De todos modos, ya no intentó en ese momento hacer recomendaciones, seguramente, en los siguientes episodios ellos, los escritores, resolverían ese gran problema que era la ruptura de la pareja estelar, y el regreso del personaje de House a las drogas.

Esa semana de grabación, fue divertida, tuvieron algunas escenas fuera de foro, y eso le permitía a los actores tomar otro aire.

Fue precisamente grabando la parte western, cuando Hugh inició la conversación…aún no grababan estaban esperando terminaran las personas de la escenografía…

H: Cómo has estado? Tenemos mucho de no platicar…

L: Bien Hugh, todo bien…tú? Tu familia?

H: todos bien Lisa, yo…he iniciado grabaciones de una película, ya casi está terminada…se llama The Oranges..

L: te felicito…

H: y ..te acuerdas, que te conté que me habían invitado a grabar un disco? – le decía animado

L: sí, claro que lo recuerdo

H: pues, finalmente, cerré el trato y ya estoy en la etapa de selección de temas…será con corte blues…sabes que amo esa música…

L: te felicito, me alegro por ti¡ - lo tomaba del brazo, realmente le daba mucho gusto por él….él intentó abrazarla, pero justo en eso, …A GRABAR…

Terminaron tarde ese día de grabar….Lisa se dirigía a su camioneta, Hugh la alcanzó…

H: Lisa…no quieres que vayamos a tomarnos algo? Para festejar, lo del disco?

L: Hugh, me gustaría, pero…Robert me espera…

H: sigues con él verdad?

L: está ahí siempre que lo he necesitado Hugh…

H: lo amas?

L: tú amas a tu esposa?

H: sabes que lo mío es muy complicado…tengo 3 hijos y…

L: pues acá no hay complicaciones…él me quiere…

H: pero está casado…no veo la..

L: él ya se divorció, y no fue por mí, él estaba separado, pero, efectivamente, aceleró su trámite creo que más que tú…

H: no creo que puedas olvidar todo lo que nos hemos amado…

L: yo no he dicho eso…pero no puedo quedarme estancada…adiós Hugh..

Hugh quedó pensativo…

Los capítulos siguientes, fueron sorprendentes para ambos, era evidente que poco a poco, el personaje que representaba Lisa, perdía fuerza, eran pocas sus intervenciones y no daban posibilidad de alguna reconciliación entre los protagonistas. Lisa pidió una cita con los productores, quería saber como encaminarían todo hacia el final.

D: sabes bien, que nosotros no les adelantamos nada, solo lo que leemos juntos cada lunes con el episodio que grabamos Lisa

L: lo sé, pero he permanecido al margen David, y he visto no sé, los últimos…8, capítulos? Como poco a poco aparezco menos, y mi personaje pierde fuerza en la historia. Después de 7 años, creo que bien me merezco el saber que pasa, o como recuperarán esto los escritores.

D: no hay sorpresas Lisa, el personaje principal , House, se enamoró, pero él no sabe estar en pareja, fracasó el intento, y ahora, vuelve a su soledad…tú pues, quedas como la decana, no hay cambios en eso…

L: pero casan al personaje de House, eso no es un ejemplo de que no siga una línea amorosa, lo que significa,es que no la sigue con Lisa Cuddy…

D: exactamente

L: quiero que revaloren mi papel David, no estoy pidiendo ni ser la "novia" de House, quiero que la línea del personaje no se pierda, bien sabes que desde el inicio ha sido una combinación perfecta entre los 3 personajes principales, y, a pesar que esta temporada, era la "Huddy", creeme que no lo parece…

D: Lisa, quédate tranquila, ok?

Lisa salía de su oficina con una sensación muy extraña. Algo la hacía sentir a disgusto.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Hugh estaba desesperado, aprovecho el parón de grabaciones, y fue a un viaje rápido a Londres. El sabía que su matrimonio no daba para más. Ya lo habían hablado muchas veces, pero siempre había un evento, una excusa. Y él caía. En esta ocasión, ya no fue así. Llegó con los papeles de divorcio, y aunque no fue fácil, su hasta entonces mujer, pudo entender que se hacían daño los dos. Incluso, le confesó, ella tenía un amorío con su profesor de salsa, nunca fue la intención, pero una cosa, llevó a la otra.

Eso al principio lo molestó, después hasta risa le dio a Hugh. La verdad, prefería que Jo reiniciara su vida. Regresó con nuevos bríos a LA. Buscaría inmediatamente a Lisa. Quedaban pocas semanas de grabaciones. No había tiempo que perder.

Llegando a la junta de productores, se sorprendió al ver solamente a los más veteranos. Pidieron que se quedara, tenían que notificarle algo demasiado importante.

D: Hugh, como sabes, estamos por cerrar los últimos 5 capítulos de la temporada…

H: claro, lo sé…

D: los ejecutivos han estado llamándome a juntas especiales…hay mucho disgusto por la campaña apoyada por Lisa… en definitiva, como verás, su personaje irá desapareciendo de a poco.

H: Eso es imposible David, es un pilar en el programa

D: Ese es tu personaje Hugh, los demás son apoyo

H: Te equivocas. Tanto el personaje de Lisa como el de Robert son parte de la base del programa

D: No te estoy diciendo que no saldrá más. Pero si será obvio que poco a poco irá en decaimiento. Creímos que era importante decírtelo a ti primero.

H: Es una cabronada, ella no se merece esto.

D. No depende de ti. Ni de mí, de hecho.

H: deben decírselo a Lisa, pero ya.

D: No¡ no Hugh, aún, como sabes, algunos de los actores no han firmado contratos, ella se adelantó a los tiempos y dio entrevistas de este hecho, cosa que tampoco les gustó a los de arriba. Entonces, no es prudente hablar de nada, ni de más, confiamos en que seas discreto.

H: No puedo creer que no la apoyes, ella te estima David..

D: Negocios son negocios… tenemos un viaje apalabrado a Israel, ella es una muy buena vendedora del programa, como tú no puedes ir por las fechas de promoción de tu disco, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se moleste y cancele. Hablaremos después de ese viaje.

Hugh se levantó, molesto. Salió dando un portazo de la sala de juntas.

Hugh no sabía que hacer. Quería buscar a Lisa, contarle que metió el trámite de divorcio. Comersela a besos… pero sabía que al tenerla cerca, no podría evitar contarle lo planeado con su personaje… él no podía hablar, le quedaba un año más de contrato…decidió no buscarla, aguantar un poco más hasta que ella se enterara por sus medios… a la distancia, la veía, la quería, la cuidaba.. le dolía…

Lisa estaba desangelada. No entendía, si sabía o sospechaba el porque pero no era nada profesional ni ético, válgame¡ ni humano, el considerar que estaba siendo "castigada". Grabó lo que tenía que grabar. Obedeció todo lo que se le indicó. Le dolía? Por supuesto¡ 7 años casi invertidos y ver como de la nada, parecía no ser tomada en cuenta.

Sus fans la buscaban. Ella quería irse de vacaciones, lejos de ahí. Robert tenía otros planes. Su galería había tomado auge al conocerse quien era su novia. Tal vez sin quererlo, pero él utilizaba el nombre de Lisa. Por eso, cuando ella le propuso irse todo el verano, él respingó.

R: Lisa, que tengo fechas comprometidas, y tengo mucho por pintar¡ no puedo acompañarte nena¡ mejor quedémonos acá, disfrutamos la ciudad, tranquilos…

L: Robert, por favor, que te he acompañado a muchas exposiciones, te pido que me cumplas esto, ya te lo había adelanto hace como dos meses, tengo mucha presión acumulada, realmente lo necesito…

R: no puedo Lisa…ve entonces con…tus papás….

L: ellos ya tienen un crucero contratado, y a mis amigas de toda la vida, les rechacé una invitación parecida, porque pensaba que me acompañarías ; no te preocupes, yo me iré sola…

R: gracias por entenderlo…- se daba la vuelta presuroso. Lisa quedó triste. Tendría que decidir adonde ir, para acoplar el viaje al país de Israel en dos semanas más..estaba algo preocupada, porque su cita para negociar su renovación se la estaban moviendo de fecha constantemente, ya habían terminado de grabar, y eso no es común cuando quieres tener a tus actores tranquilos… pero ella estaría al pendiente 100% donde quiera que estuviese…su agente la mantendría al tanto.

Partió dos días después con buen ánimo…hizo un itinerario en el cual disfrutaría algunos días en Italia, para después cubrir el compromiso con la gente de House en Israel, para seguir todo un tour completo por Europa… amaba viajar y conocer gente…

En el inicio de su viaje, le sorprendió como la buscaban reporteros de diferentes países, todos intrigados en el porqué ella no renovaba aún su contrato… Robert había dado unas declaraciones, sonando como que no tenía problema de no seguir…pero ella se enteró, casi al partir, que estaba ya firmado… solo faltaba Spencer y ella…

En su segunda noche en Italia, fue reconocida por algunas fans latinas que estaban también de vacaciones… todas, emocionadas, le solicitaban autógrafos y fotos con ella…. Fue muy atenta, dedicándoles a cada una su tiempo y su firma con el nombre de cada una: Lisandra, Tina, Iara… como ya lo sabía, vió esas fotos al poco rato en el internet…le gustaba siempre complacer a sus fans…

Al día siguiente, recibió una llamada a su celular. Era Hugh…

H: buenos días Lisa…

L: Hola Hugh, que sorpresa…

H: revisaba noticias esta mañana y me dio alegría verte en Italia…no sabía que viajarías por acá…con quien estás?

L: vine sola Hugh, tengo que alcanzar al grupo en unos días a Israel, luego retomaré mi viaje..

H: Lisa, tengo…algunos conciertos, presentando mi disco acá en Europa, podemos congeniar?

L: Hugh, no creo que sea buena idea…

H: Lisa, necesito verte…te extraño

L: terminando la semana de gira en Israel, podemos hablar si quieres…

Hugh se sintió animado…

H: me parece bien nena¡ cuídate mucho, no andes muy noche sola por allá…

A Lisa ese detalle le causó ternura. La estaba cuidando…

L: tú que haces..?

H: pues estoy muy nervioso, me la paso ensayando mucho cada canción, me encanta tocar, pero enfrentarme como quien dice en solitario con la responsabilidad, a pesar de tener un grupo conmigo, es tensionante…

L: todo te saldrá bien.. seguro tu mujer te acompaña…

H: Lisa, el trámite de divorcio está corriendo…mis dos hijos mayores me acompañarán en algunas presentaciones..ahora estoy solo, acá, en un set de ensayo que tenemos en Alemania…

El corazón de Lisa corrió a mil por hora. Tantos recuerdos, tantos besos, tantos años esperando que le dijera esa frase¡ no que le diera gusto que algo terminara, más bien, tener la posibilidad de poder estar con él, finalmente…pero no lo dijo..

L: Hugh, tengo que prepararme para salir…

H: si claro, yo tengo que seguir ensayando…cuídate Lisa

L: igual Hugh

Ambos, perdidos en sus pensamientos…acordándose de sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus gemidos… evocando cada abrazo, cada beso…Lisa cayó en cuenta en ese momento, que ni había pensado en Robert, ni lo extrañaba acaso….sabía de antemano, lo que tenía que hacer…


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Lisa estaba cansadísima después del primer recorrido en Israel. La visita al hospital, el calor intenso, recién llegada del aeropuerto.. todo se juntó…por eso, cuando recibió la llamada de la esposa de David para invitarla a cenar en un elegante restaurante, le dio pena, pero la rechazó. Quería descansar. Se dio un baño y se preparaba para dormir, cuando, repentinamente, tocaron a su puerta. Era Robert.

L: qué haces acá?

R: te sorprendó? Estás con alguien

L: por supuesto que no. Solo que … habías dicho que no podías despegarte de Los Angeles y..

R: claro, y la llamada de hace dos días, donde me decías, que lo mejor era terminar, me dejó muy tranquilo… Lisa, por favor amor, tenemos que hablar. – intentaba abrazarla, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás

L: Robert, me da mucha pena que viajaras tanto, solo para esto, pero yo ya lo tengo decidido, no creo que tengamos futuro, lo siento…

R: tienes que escucharme Lisa, por favor, hablemos…

L: Robert, ha sido un día imposible, tengo mucho sueño y no puedo más…. Si lo deseas, hablamos mañana, pero en verdad, no le veo sentido..

R: correcto, correcto. – se quedaba pensativo – puedo… dormir acá?

L: obvio que no Robert, baja al lobby y pide un cuarto para ti

Robert bajó la mirada. Sabía que estar juntos en el mismo cuadro sería un casi jonrón para él… pero no quería hacerla enojar…

R: correcto, mañana te busco… te amo Lisa

Lisa cerró la puerta. Sorprendida. Algo molesta. No sabía que ganaba en esos sentimientos. Lo único que si necesitaba, era dormir. Así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, recibió una llamada de su agente a primera hora…

L: Hola Cindy, buenos días, como está todo por allá?

C: Bien gracias, cómo estás? Estás sola?

L: sii. Si… que pasa? Todo bien?

C: Lisa, estoy muy molesta… tuve una conversación con un contacto de la cadena y me he enterado, que nos han estado dando largas a tu contrato, para que cumplas allá en Israel, pero en verdad, quieren darte un paquete terrible…

L: dímelo

C: uff… bueno, empezando , si aceptas, no saldrás en todos los episodios… será un porcentaje del 20% de escena aproximadamente contra lo que tenías en promedio… - Lisa no dijo nada

C: ok, bueno, aparte, ellos, apoyados en esto, según esto, disminuirán tu salario un 50%. Te quitarán tu camerino, tú tendrás que llevar tu maquillista, la ropa destinada será diferente…Lisa…me estás escuchando?

L: que más?

C: Pues, ya no participarás en entrevistas tan a menudo, pondrán una clausura donde aceptes que apoyas a un partido político determinado, y, a la vez, que no apoyarás causas que hasta ahora lo has hecho… tu personaje ya no girará en torno al de Hugh, ya que le pondrán intereses amorosos diferentes… Lisa, esto es mierda…

L: lo sè. Es confiable tu fuente?

C: si lo es. Quieren citarte la semana siguiente. Como gozas de mucha popularidad y más, fuera del país, no quieren hacer ruido hasta que acabe esa visita.

L: correcto.. no digas nada… espera mi llamada..gracias Cindy

C: lo siento mucho Lisa

Al colgar Lisa, terminó de prepararla, y bajó para seguir con el tour de la visita del staff de House. Saludó animosamente a todos…al fondo, observo a Robert… era un tanto molesto, pero no era de malos modales, no lo iba a correr. Por lo tanto, estuvo con ellos todo el día. Entrada la noche, regresando al hotel, Lisa detuvo a Robert, que iba riéndose con Omar y su esposa…

L: Robert, tenemos que hablar

R: claro claro…- se despidió de los otros acompañantes - donde hablamos?

L: acá, vamos, es un pequeño jardín…- se sentaron

L: siento que tuvieras que hacer este viaje, pero Robert, tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden, y comenzaré con esta… No te amo, intenté hacerlo, pasamos buenos momentos, pero no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo y el mío. Gracias por todo lo que me diste, eres un buen hombre, pero no deseo seguir a tu lado. – así era mejor…

Robert estaba sorprendido. Sin anestesia. No daba paso a ninguna chance de reconciliación.

R: dale, ok, estás decidida…no podemos… terminar juntos a lo menos, este viaje?

Lisa no podía creerlo. Robert quería simplemente, seguir paseando con ella unos días. No sabía se por placer, o por intento de conquistarla, por publicidad o que, pero no le gustó nada la idea.

L: no, por supuesto que no

R: bien Lisa, me iré mañana, cuídate….

L: adiós Robert..

Lisa caminó más tarde a su cuarto, era tarde, pero necesitaba continuar con esta etapa correctiva. Del teléfono celular, marcó a David..

D: bueno.. Lisa?

L: Hola David.. sé que estás igual de cansado que yo.. necesitamos hablar – seria

David lo supo. Lisa no era ninguna tonta. Su manager en LA tenía muy buenos contactos. Ya lo sabía.

D: ahora?

L: sí, solos tú y yo – te veo en 30 minutos en el ós – colgó

Transcurrido dicho tiempo, al bajar Lisa, David la esperaba…

D: Hola Lisa, donde deseas que hablemos?

L: mira David, será mejor que aquí en el hotel. Sé que es tarde, pero esto es importante, vamos al restaurante que está aquí abajo. Así lo hicieron.

Simplemente, se lo dijo. No se quedó con nada. Fue muy triste para Lisa, descubrir que David conocía la información. No podía creerlo. Como tampoco daba crédito, a la petición de David…

D: Lisa, no hagas pública tu decisión, por favor… espera que se acabe la semana

L: es increíble David, osea, no te preocupa ni mi futuro, ni mi carrera, solo quieres quedar bien con tus jefes…

D: como amigo te lo pido, Lisa, esto es un negocio. Pisaste muchos callos y esto es el precio que estás pagando. Yo te quiero, pero no puedo dejar de serte sincero.

L: uff sincero? Ja, permita que me ría, pudiste hablarlo conmigo desde hace semanas, y me usaste.

D: solo esta semana Lisa… - ella se iba al cuarto..

No sabía porque lo hacía. Pero le concedió a David su petición. Aguantó el resto de la visita en Israel. No dijo nada a la prensa. Atendió a quien lo pedía. Se calló toda la información. Pero al terminar el último evento, no se despidió de nadie. Ya no sabía quien era amigo, quien no lo era.

Tomó el primer vuelo a Francia. Desde allá, hizo el comunicado. Ya no era necesario ni hablar con la gente de la cadena, era un hecho, David se lo había confirmado. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, anunciaba que no renovaba contrato para la serie que tan feliz la había hecho. Al terminar de enviarlo, no pudo evitar llorar.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39

El final….se acerca ya….dos capis màs….saludos¡

Fue realmente sorprendente para Lisa ver como todos sus fans la apoyaron al soltar el comunicado. Había tanta empatía, dolor, asombro, no había manera de poder descifrarlo en breve. Lisa Edelstein fue tt en el twitter, la noticia no paraba. La gente la apoyaba, no querían que se fuera de House, pero a la vez, querían verla feliz. Tenían que aceptarlo. Lisa les agradeció por medio de un correo electrónico, el cual envió a un medio informativo, confiable para ella.

Descansó un poco más, su celular no paraba de sonar, por lo que decidió apagarlo antes de acostarse. Era la única manera. Se dio un baño al despertarse, y se sentía diferente, triste aún, pero más renovada por el apoyo. Algunos famosos le mandaron mensajes, estaba en su computadora portátil leyéndolos .

Con su agente decidió el rumbo a seguir en el viaje. Continuaría en Europa menos tiempo, ya que su presencia allá despertaba mucho interés en los medios de comunicación, y es que Lisa fue una constante en los viajes de promoción en todos aquellos 7 largos años. La identificaban plenamente.

Al día siguiente, lo más discretamente posible, llegó a Alemania. Había hecho investigación en la red, y estaba confirmada la presentación de Hugh esa noche. Con lo que no contaba, es que no conseguía boleto. Su agente lo intentó, pero por la distancia, y no tener los contactos en ese momento, Lisa la tranquilizó.

L: vale, yo veo como entro. Creo que tengo algo de influencia. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, era todo…gracias

El clima ese día era algo amigable, por lo que escogió ropa cómoda, pero sin faltar sus grandes gafas, que le sentaban de maravilla. Llegó al lugar una hora antes, pero la fila para ingresar era interminable. La constante? Adolescentes enamoradas de Hugh. Eso a Lisa le provocaba ternura pero a la vez, un poco de celos, porque habría que reconocer que chicas 25 años más chicas en promedio, eran una gran tentación para su gran amor. De todos modos, sabía que ellas también la admiraban a ella, porque eso era una realidad. Casi en su totalidad, los fans de uno, eran los fans del otro.

Se ocultó tras un gran mural e hizo la llamada. Al principio, se preocupó. No contestaba. Volvió a intentarlo. Tras el tercer y, en la mente de Lisa, último intento, lo escuchó…

H: Lisa?

L: hola… pensé que no tendría suerte que tomaras la llamada…. Ya estás preparado para tus fans?

H: estoy nervioso¡ sabes? A pesar que no es la primera presentación, no puedo parar los nervios… es tan irreal todo esto¡ créeme que no pensé jamás que sería un hecho que yo pudiera estar tocando mi música en vivo…Lisa… es fantástico que llamarás… ayer, cuando me enteré del comunicado, te marque muchísimas veces, pero nunca me dio la opción que contestaras… cómo estás? Quisiera tenerte a mi lado…

L: puedes hacerlo….

H: dónde estás ahora?

L: calculo que a metros de ti… Hugh me da pena, no conseguí entrada, quería darte una sorpresa, pero estoy escondida a media cuadra de la entrada, tengo temor que me vean tus fans…

H: seguro te comerían a besos mi Lisa – decía con una gran sonrisa…- espera, deja mando a recogerte, explícame bien donde estás….

Minutos más tarde, un asistente del show llegaba por ella en un auto, con la identificación a la vista, tal como le explicó Hugh a Lisa. Llegaron por otra entrada, ingresó al edificio, y lo vio. No sabía si correr, esperarlo, era ya tanto tiempo en que no se expresaban sus sentimientos. Pero para ella, era el mismo gran amor de siempre…. Ambos avanzaron y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Parecía que el tiempo no transcurría, pero tuvieron que separarse. No se besaron. Sabían que había muchos ojos nuevos alrededor. No era necesario las palabras, conocían este negocio del mundo del espectáculo. La tomó de la mano, y la llevó al pequeño camerino acondicionado para él. Al cerrar la puerta, ahora sí, la jaló hacia él, y sin aviso alguno comenzó a besarla desesperado.

Ella apenas y agarraba aire. Eran tantas emociones contenidas, que fácilmente pudieron echarse en el piso y hacerse el amor. Pero no faltaba nada para que èl tuviera que salir a su show. Ella lo sabía. Intentó separarse de esas grandes manos que la tenía aprisionada con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado. El estaba un poco sorprendido…

H: Lisa…que haces? Seguía besándola

L: Hugh, tienes que prepararte y dar un buen espectáculo….nosotros podemos esperar, no lo crees?

H: yo no puedo- ponía una cara tierna

L: pues mi querido Hugh, tendrás que hacerlo, vamos anda, platícame como ha ido todo en tu gira… - lo tomaba de ambas manos y lo llevaba a un pequeño sillón …él lo aceptó finalmente.

Comenzó a contarle brevemente, pero no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro, los brazos…lo poco que habían esperado, Hugh quería encenderla de nuevo…. En eso, tocaron a la puerta, y sin esperar, alguien entró…

Hugh, tenemos que estar listos, en 10 empezamos….miró con sorpresa a Lisa, ella bajó la mirada..

H: correcto, voy para allà John.. –el hombre cerró de vuelta la puerta. Ambos se rieron.

H: nena, no quiero que te vayas, estarás acá adelante, ok? No es una super posición, pero estarás protegida por mi pequeño equipo…. Cada canción la cantaré para ti mi Lisa….y le daba un profundo beso…le acarició la barbilla y salió… Lisa estaba en las nubes. El show para Lisa fue genial. Parecía una fans más. Aplaudía toda emocionada. Al finalizar, lo recibió corriendo y abalanzándose sobre él. Lo amaba. No importaba quien se diera cuenta.

Salieron de ahí muy tarde, esperando que se fuera hasta la última alma de los espectadores. Mientras, disfrutaban con el resto de los compañeros de la banda, que ya eran tan amigos de Lisa como lo eran de Hugh. Directo todos a cenar, en el hotel donde se hospedaba la mayoría. Al terminar, ya eran cerca de las 2 am.

L: tengo que irme Hugh

H: adonde? Aquí está el cuarto de tu pareja…

L: será mejor que nos veamos mañana, más tranquilos….

H: no no no…eso no pasará…- la acercó a él, comenzó a besarla tiernamente – pasaremos la noche juntos, ok, señorita?

L: lo que usted diga, no quiero contradecirlo….- juntos, muy abrazados, subieron al elevador rumbo al cuarto de Hugh, donde ciertamente, no descansaron mucho. Y así transcurrió todo el resto de la gira. Ellos amándose sin parar, y él con la cereza en el pastel tocando su música. Finalmente, la gira terminó y tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo. El tenía algunos compromisos con la promoción de la película y ella debía finiquitar oficialmente su salida de House. No querían separarse.

L: será poco tiempo amor…. Regresarás pronto verdad?

H: claro que sí. Tengo asuntos que atender allá también pequeña, no será más de una semana… nos hablaremos diario, ok? Pensarás en mí todos estos días?

L: claro que sí… no te me pongas celoso… y de esa forma tomaron rumbos separados en el aeropuerto.

Lisa aprovechó para reunir a sus amigos de toda la vida y festejar desfasado su cumpleaños. La velada fue increíble. Todos eran unos bohemios, y al final, lo que disfrutaban era la compañía del otro. Ella no podía evitar de nuevo algo de lágrimas, porque le dolía irse del programa que amó. Pero a la vez, sabía que la vida le pagaba algo a cambio, con la relación que ya tenía con Hugh.

Como era de esperarse, al enterarse, ellos le advirtieron que no se ilusionara, pero él estaba ya divorciado, lo que les daba a todos mucha esperanza que las cosas mejoraran para ellos. Ese fue el brindis de la noche, por el amor de Lisa y Hugh.

Al regresar a Los Angeles, Hugh moría de ganas y se fue directo a la casa de Lisa. Ella ya lo esperaba. Algunos fotógrafos lo siguieron y tomaron varias muestras de amor en la puerta. De alguna manera, ellos ya querían gritar su amor. La nota de la noche fue que los actores protagonistas, a lo menos, hasta esa temporada que terminó, vivían en la vida real la relación Huddy. Así se enteraron por sus representantes, y decidieron esperar a que el revuelo pasara unos días, para confirmar la noticia. No tenían nada que esconder.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola amigos¡ quiero aprovechar para saludarlos y darle mil gracias x sus comentarios, en verdad son importantes, aquí tengo los nombres de la gente que hasta el dìa de hoy me ha dejado algo: MIKAHUDDY, ALDDI, SANDRA, YAYITA, VANESA, CHARLIE, ALI… muchas muchas gracias…ya queda solo un capi màs pero quise aprovechar ….slds¡

CAPITULO 40

Por supuesto que lo primero que recibió Hugh, fue una llamada de reclamo de los hijos, porque se les hacía demasiado pronto como para que lo hiciera oficial, pero era tanto el escándalo que no tenía sentido esperar más; ellos estaban plenamente disfrutando su amor, no necesitaban ponerle más misterio al asunto. Por desgracia, estaba la salida de Lisa, lo que sin duda extrañarían mucho porque trabajar juntos era algo que les encantaba. Pero eso no impediría su relación, para nada.

Sus decisiones eran si seguían viviendo cada uno en su casa, si compraban algo juntos, si probaban vivir en casa del otro un tiempo; pero no querían apresurar el asunto. El ex de Lisa aprovechaba cualquier momento para despotricar contra ella; para fortuna de la pareja, la prensa la estimaba demasiado y no le siguieron el juego. Tal vez a Lisa le dolía haberse encariñado un poco con sus hijos, pero sabía que estaban con bien al lado de su madre.

Por otro lado, aunque conocía poco a los hijos de Hugh, no sería para nada lo mismo verlos ahora como la pareja de su padre, pero ella prefería esperar también con eso.

Comenzaron las grabaciones de la nueva temporada, y Hugh si notaba a Lisa un tanto triste por lo que había pasado; no sabía si ella quería volver, aunque le quedaba claro que el trato de la cadena hacia ella no había sido para nada amable, ya que no hubo ninguna contribución económica especial por el tiempo que trabajó con ellos. Como lo tomaron como renuncia, pues no había nada legal en donde ella pudiera apoyarse. Pero no quería líos, lo hecho hecho está, y prefería ver hacia adelante.

En esos días, recibió algunas llamadas de ex compañeros de trabajo, y una de las propuestas le hizo ruido: tener una participación especial en la serie La Buena Esposa. Le pidió a su agente le llevara la historia del personaje. Se tomaría el tiempo para analizarlo.

Esa tarde de jueves, el clima estaba extraño,algo fresco, y Lisa estaba cómodamente leyendo dicho guión, cuando la llegada de Hugh la interrumpió, él había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

L: terminaste temprano de grabar amor… - lo recibía con un beso cálido

H: pues sí… es que tuve una conversación con la gente de producción la verdad, me molesté y preferí dejar lo que faltaba para mañana…

L: que pasó? Hugh si quieres, puedes contarme..

H: no lo sé amor, es que tú no debes involucrarte…

L: osea, que no me tienes confianza – se daba la vuelta, le dolió eso

H: no pequeña, no es eso…- la tomaba de la mano y la estiró hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas después de él hacerlo en el sillón donde originalmente ella estaba

Lisa lo observaba seria, quería que él comenzara a hablar

H: mira, lo que pasa es que…el lunes pasado , saliste en la conversación, platicaba con David y Kate y ellos me lanzaron la indirecta de si te podía convencer a regresar a un capítulo a mitad de temporada…. – volteaba a mirarla,, quería ver su reacción…

Lisa le hizo una seña con sus ojos, dándole a entender que continuara

H: ok, entonces, eso me emocionó, pero no quería comentarte nada hasta ver más firmemente sus planes. Hoy me llamaron para decirme que lo que querían era que regresaras para que presenciaras el regreso de mi "esposa" en la serie, ya que quieren que Cuddy les dé la "bendición", y sea como una gurú ese capítulo con Dominika, mi supuesta esposa en la serie, algo como muy chusco, como aconsejándola, dándole tips de sexo, etc… - hizo una pausa – pero solo eso, ya que el personaje de mi esposa, regresará el resto de la temporada, no el de Cuddy…

Lisa bajó la mirada….

H: sé que en principio, no es tu intención el regresar. Pero me hacía algo de ilusión volver a estar juntos en el proyecto, poderlo terminar, si es que eso sucede esta temporada, a como van los ratings, seguro eso pasa, mi contrato se termina, quiero seguir con la música, pero la verdad, a veces creo que David quiere encapricharse con la novena temporada, para alcanzar el episodio 200, sabes como es de competitivo, era el 100, luego el 150, ahora quiere el 200… solo lo alcanza si hace otra temporada… - en todo ese tiempo, Lisa estaba con la cabeza gacha…

H: pensaba que podías regresar con el personaje de Cuddy, pero con la intención que House se arrepintiera, la buscara, intentaran algo, no lo sé¡ sé que la dejaron imposible con eso del coche, pero lo que no estoy dispuesto ni yo, es que aceptaras algo así, el ser parte de la broma eterna del personaje que interpreto, no tiene sentido Lisa, por eso me enojé con ellos, no pensaba incluso ni contártelo, pero sabes que no puedo tener secretos contigo – le acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

Lisa volteó a verlo, en verdad el hombre estaba preocupado… él en verdad no tenía la culpa, era un productor importante en la serie, pero lo era más por participación de ingresos, su opinión contaba, claro, pero los creativos eran los otros.

L: Hugh, mira, aceptaré una participación especial con unos conocidos, es una serie famosa, van en la tercera temporada, y eso me dará tiempo de continuar con mis otros proyectos que tengo en el tintero; sabes que quiero escribir, producir, dirigir, pero todo tiene que ser a su tiempo. Este guión de tres capítulos, es simplemente magnífico, la verdad, con estas apariciones en pantalla, creo que saldré más que en toda la temporada pasada en House…. En verdad quiero hacer esto.

Hugh hojeó brevemente los papeles que le enseñó Lisa, vió el nombre de la serie..

H: bien pequeña, claro que es una excelente serie, y sí ya has leído tu participación, y te agrada, yo más que feliz…claro, nada de andar besando a otros , ok? – le abrazaba con cariño

L: señor Laurie, no puedo prometerle nada….sabe que el trabajo es el trabajo

H: sabes que ellos solo lo manejan como negocios Lisa…

L: lo sé, pero en el fondo, hubiera querido fuera diferente…si alguien me hubiera dicho hace meses que pasaría esto, no lo hubiera creído jamás…-bajaba la mirada

H: nada de ponerse triste¡ haberrr que quiere cenar mi reina?

L: es muy temprano… que te parece, si utilizamos el tiempo mejor en….algo más interesante?... – sus manos finas le acariciaban el cuello…

H: eres muy persuasiva….- comenzaban a besarse lento, para en segundos, transformar esa ternura en pasión… se quitaban a tropezones la ropa, y ahí, en ese pequeño espacio, culminaban la expresión de su gran amor…


	41. Chapter 41

MIL GRACIAS X LEERLO, OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO..PIDO DISCULPAS X SI TUVE ERRORES DE FORMA EN EL FIC…ESPERO IR MEJORANDO…DOY LAS GRACIAS A Huddytina porque yo era un total desastre para subir capis y me ayudò bastante…aprendí al final…

También a la loca de Floripondia, porque desde un inicio me animó en este fic…

Subiré un segundo fic, será Huddy…ojalá lo lean, saludos a todos y todas¡

CAPITULO 41

Afortunadamente, a pesar que no seguían trabajando juntos, eso no afectò en su relación; cuidaban sus tiempos, se atendían y se dedicaban el tiempo que necesitaban.

El estaba muy ocupado, su incipiente carrera de músico, no le daba mucho tiempo libre, pero cuando se podía, invitaba a Lisa a sus minis giras. La relación iba bien, y eso les hacía muy felices a ambos. Finalmente, después de mucho negarse, Lisa aceptó encontrarse con los hijos de Hugh, y su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vió que le aceptan sin chistar, se podría decir que la querían incluso. Ellos ya no eran unos niños, sabían que si su padre era feliz con ella, la deberían aceptar.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Lisa terminaba la pre producción de una nueva serie a la cual titularía "Mujeres al control", ella la produciría y también sería la directora . Después de muchas citas, su proyecto fue autorizado con la cadena ABC. Arrancarían las grabaciones en el verano para arrancar con las temporadas fuertes.

L: Hugh, a que hora llegas?, te tengo una sorpresa..

H: mmm, dímela ya¡ no puedo esperar…

L: no bebé, te espero anda, llega temprano 8 está bien? La cena estará a esa hora …

H: dale haber como me salgo de aquí, te amo Lisa

L: igual amor, te espero…

Puntualmente, Hugh entraba en la casa, la cual ya compartían, y buscaba a Lisa… ella estaba despampanante, un vestido ajustado color morado el cual estaba estrenando para la ocasión…

H: guau mi reina, que estamos celebrando? – la acercaba a èl y la comenzaba a besar suavemente…

L: pues….adivina….AUTORIZARON MI PROYECTO¡ - brincaba sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente

H: amor¡ sabía que lo lograrías¡ te lo mereces¡ has luchado tanto por tus sueños¡

L: como quisiera que pudieras participar con nosotros, pero…aún no deciden si se arriesgan a una novena temporada…

H: no Lisa… mira, si ellos siguen una 9na temporada, pueden hacerlo, pero será sin mí… desde la semana pasada notifiqué a David y a todo el equipo de productores, de mi deseo de no seguir en la serie, si querían continuar pero mi contrato termina ya, y añoro seguir con la música, y tener más tiempo para nosotros….

L: eso es genial¡ entonces, señor mío, aceptaría un papel pequeño como invitado a mi serie?

H: mmmm déjame pensarlo…. A quien besaría? – le decía para molestarla, divertido

Lisa le daba un pequeño golpecito en el brazo…

L: no seas coqueto con otras¡ me escuchaste?

H: claro que no nena, soy todo tuyo…. Pero cuídame, va?

L: siempre lo haré, lo sabes….

H: Lisa, tenemos ya algún tiempo juntos, me siento feliz, pero… - bajaba la mirada

L: que pasa? Te has arrepentido acaso?

H: por supuesto que no¡ jamás….pero me falta algo….

L: dime amor….

Hugh se hincaba y le sujetaba las manos a Lisa… ella inmediatamente sabía que estaba pasando…retiró una de sus manos y se tapó la boca, quería gritar, llorar, todo al mismo tiempo…

H: Lisa Edelstein, quisieras ser mi esposa? – la mirada de Hugh era de un gran amor, pero algo de temor también …no sabía que le contestaría, Lisa era muy independiente…le mostraba el hermoso anillo de diamantes…

L: por supuesto que sí¡ te amo Hugh te amo¡ - Hugh le colocaba el anillo, y la abrazaba desde el piso, acariciando de pasada su trasero, el cual era un buen momento para saludar…. Lisa lo ayudó a incorporarse…

H: quisiera que nos casaramos mañana¡ irnos lejos¡

L: cariño, yo también, pero sabes que si he tenido mucho trabajo, se me viene muchísimo más¡ , pero como ves a finales de año? Podemos planearlo e irnos algunas semanas de vacaciones…. Lejos como dices….

H: me parece bien nena….si he esperado tanto tiempo, créeme que algunos meses no me afectaran…- Lisa lo abrazaba fuertemente….

L: sabía que serías mío…

H: en serio? Bueno, pudieras habernos ayudado un poco y nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunos años, no crees? … no te creas, todo , todo lo que hemos vivido Lisa, nos ha ayudado a llegar a este momento….

H: sabes? Yo también sabía que serías mía….

Ambos soltaron una carcajada…se besaban apasionadamente…caminando a trompicones en su casa, rumbo a la habitación, la cena, podría esperar…porque EN EL AMOR NO SE MANDA…

FIN


End file.
